Cryptic Hush
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: FrostIron Highschool AU - The one who can't remember, and the one who can't forget: Loki Odinson and Tony Stark have both had terrible things happened to them in the past but can their new found relationship get them to open up? Or will their secrets forever remain in an encrypted silence? Warnings: Self harm (it's not all depressing) and gay stuff. But regardless, please enjoy :D
1. Prologue

**Cryptic Hush – Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Dead By April/their songs.****  
**  
The knife lay in front of him on the bed, it's long, sharp silver blade gleaming inviting up at him.

He sat with his legs crossed and the only sound he could hear was from his iPod player, which was blaring out any song that happened to come up on the shuffle option.

Staring at the knife with lifeless green eyes, he picked it up tentatively, feeling the heavy weight between his fingers. It felt cold in his hands as he eyed it with a disheartened gaze.

'_Now I'm being something I'm not,  
Memories gone, I'm falling behind.  
Now I'm standing, lonely in tears,  
My heart is gone I'm falling behind!'_

He chuckled humourlessly at the lyrics, thinking that his iPod couldn't have picked a better song for this moment. He glanced at the knife again and sighed dejectedly as he raised the blade to his wrist. He traced the fragile skin there hesitantly, taking a deep shaky breath before slicing the knife deep into the skin and creating a long red line across where his veins were.

He cried out, dropping the knife back onto the bed and clutched at his arm as tears sprung into his arm. The pain was horrible, but it was nothing to the sufferings he's had to endure his whole life.

The memories of why he did this came rushing into his mind all at once, the sadness, the pain, the inner anguish, and a rage built up within him. He picked up the knife quickly and, without a second thought, gave the other wrist the same treatment.

'(_I never felt so alone)  
there's no turning back,  
(Forgiveness is long gone)  
I'm falling behind,  
(I never felt so closed)  
the legions are near me,  
(I'm falling behind; I'm losing my words now)  
(I'm falling behind; my life becomes lifeless)  
(I'm falling behind!_)'

He fell down, silent cries escaping his dry lips as blood trickled out from the cuts, seemingly endlessly. Clutching at his bleeding wrists, he curled up into a ball as his vision started to fade from the lack of blood, he must've hit an artery.

He began to feel faint, his vision blurred and the music grew quieter. Just before his consciousness completely left, he heard the faint sound of a door being kicked open, followed by the blurred shape of his brother rushing forward.

The figure shouted his name, moving forward to embrace his broken and shattered body. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the last lines of the song on the player.

'_Now I'm standing lonely in tears  
(lonely in tears!)  
My heart is gone, I'm falling behind!_'

* * *

_Dark: Okay, so here's the first chapter. I didn't include names but you can probably guess who this was. But don't worry! He lives. (and that's not a spoiler, for if he didn't then we wouldn't have a story here)_

I'm sorry if this chapter has offended or disturbed people but know this: The next chapter is happier ;D sort of... well there's no death :/

So, I hope you all enjoy and read on! Please review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed :D Until the next chapter! :)

Ps) the song playing was 'Falling behind' by Dead by April. They are an EPIC band; go listen to them if you haven't heard them. Their best track is 'Trapped.'

This is a really long outro... Future ones will be shorter ^_^ see ya next time! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter One - **

**Note: The first one was short and sad and also the Prologue so I thought I might as well put up the first chapter too :D**

* * *

_3 years later..._

Loki's eyes flung open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his room, panting breathlessly. He groaned then sat up, rubbing his eyes as he shook his head to forget the dream. He then glanced nonchalantly over at his alarm clock.

**7:32**

'Huh. I got time.' he thought as he lay back down and shut his eyes again, in an attempt to sleep again. But apparently that was not the case as his brother flung open the door, bounding up to his bed and shaking him.

"Hey, wake up. First day of school today, remember Brother?"

Loki groaned, pulling his duvet down from his face to glare at Thor as the blonde oaf just grinned at him. "Do I have to go? Just leave me be, I want to sleep." he said, then rolled away from Thor and shut his eyes again.

Thor rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. Loki cried out in annoyance as Thor flung open the curtain which filled Loki's vision from the dark sanctity of his room to the blinding light of the morning sun which shone in his face.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Loki grumbled as he sat up again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and glanced at Thor who smiled back at him. His brother was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a navy blue jumper and had his long blonde hair neatly scrapped back into a small ponytail.

"Get dressed. Mothers got breakfast ready, and were starting without you!" He gave Loki a wide grin then shot off out his room and thundered down the stairs.

Loki rolled his eyes then stretched and stood in search of some clothes.

True, Thor wasn't his brother by blood but he still called him and acted like nothing had changed. In fact, when Thor had found out Loki had been adopted, his adoration and 'brotherly-ness' had just increased, despite Loki's initial annoyance. He just went along with it now, it was just something that he ignored most of the time but he secretly still felt an amount of brotherly compassion for the blonde teen.

He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a baggy black vest top and a dark green hooded jacket then wandered out his room and downstairs in search of his morning food.

When he reached the dining room, he wasn't at all surprised to see Thor already wolfing down his breakfast. He heard a distance clattering noise that came from the kitchen which told him that his mother was probably washing something, and the faint flicker of a newspaper turning from the living room, which was his step father, Heimdall. Well, actually he should probably say second step father, as Odin could have counted as the first...

He shivered at the thought of the name and swallowed as he pushed the memories back and sat down. Frigga had left Odin a two or three years back, but that was a story for another day, one story which Loki should like very much to forget completely.

"Are you eating, or _inhaling_ your food?" He asked Thor, eyeing him warily as he grabbed a slice of toast from the centre of the table. Thor just shrugged and carried on. Loki rolled his eyes as he spread butter and strawberry jam on the crispy bread slice then bit into it hungrily.

He smiled as Frigga walked into the room and smiled back at him. "Morning Loki, did you sleep well?"

"It was... Okay." He said slowly, his eyes not straying from his food.

He heard her sigh and felt her and Thor's questioning gazes. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Loki sighed and placed his toast back down. "No... I guess I'm just... Nervous." he lied, not wanting his family to worry about him on his first day.

Thor went back to eating as Frigga gave him a comforting smile. "There's nothing to worry about. You and Thor are both new there today and I'm sure you'll both make lots of friends."

Loki smiled but inwardly scoffed. 'Yeah, I'll most likely end up alone while Mr. popular over there gets lots.' It wasn't like he actually cared over who got friends, in fact, he thought it would be bothersome to make friends. He hated the thought if someone knowing _everything_ about him and constantly talking to him, besides his family that is. In the most likely scenario, he would end up hanging out alone or wind up with Thor and his new friends.

After they had eaten and washed themselves, the two teens had sat with Heimdall in the living room as Frigga cleaned up. They got on well with the man, Loki probably more so because of his hatred for Odin.

As Heimdall sat Reading the paper, he spoke without looking up Ito the room. "You guys got everything?"

"Yup." Thor replied straight away. "What about you Loki?"

Loki nodded uncertainly and glanced at his rucksack. It felt like something was missing...

"Do you have your wristbands?" Heimdall asked, glancing up from his paper and raising an eyebrow at Loki, who glanced down then panicked.

"Uhh, thanks, I'll go get them." He jogged quickly up to his room, fumbling about on his desk to find the two wristbands that Thor and Frigga had kindly picked out and brought for him. One was a dark green and had a small yellow reindeer silhouette on one corner. The other was checkered black and white, like a chessboard.

He rolled up his sleeves and pulled them onto his wrists, pulling them up so they hid the dark scars that had lay there. Thor and Frigga had brought him these shortly after he had been dispatched from the hospital after the incident, so that he could hide his mistake from the rest of the world. When waking up in the hospital, he immediately regretted his actions, apologising for his mistake and broke down in tears, only to be comforted and reassured by his the woman that had been his mother and boy who had been his older brother for as long as he could remember.

He sighed as he pulled his sleeves back down over the wrist bands and stood in his room for a moment. He glanced around and smirked at the various posters that lay around his room. He didn't have that many, but he enjoyed the few that he had. Two were band posters, one for a movie which he had watched and loved, and the rest were of extremely hot men.

Yep, he was gay. Although, that was one thing that he _definitely_ kept inside his family. Frigga thought it was sweet and loved the fact that she had a gay son, a fact that always made Loki roll his eyes. Thor didn't see a problem with it, neither did Heimdall but they didn't comment on it, which Loki was fine with.

From downstairs, Thor's loud voice came booming up. "LOKI! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Loki rolled his eyes then shouted back, "COMING!" before turning back to his desk and grabbing his green iPod. He shoved the earphones inside his ears and threaded the earphones long chord down his vest top, so that the headphone looked like they were connected to his stomach, and he turned it on and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced at himself in the mirror and pulled his hood up over his long black hair, pulling it back so it didn't mess up under the cloth, before grabbing his phone and turning around to jog downstairs. He said goodbye to Frigga and Heimdall who wished luck to both of them before he and Thor grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

_Dark: Whoo, the second chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying this so far, please review and fav and follow and stuff :D _

_So, the first day at school is next, wonder how it will go? ;)  
Until the next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Two -  
**  
Loki walked along the road, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and his earphone blaring music into his ears. Thor walked next to him but was blissfully unaware of the lack of attention he was gaining.

"So I hope that, Loki are you even listening to me?"

He kept on walking and gazing nonchalantly up at the trees that they passed, softly mouthing the words.

"Loki." Thor said louder. Still no response. He tapped him on the shoulder and received a glare.

"What?" He said annoyed, pulling out one earphone but and sighing and he looked at Thor.

"I was saying, I hope you'll _try_ to make friends here. It's a nice area, I don't want to have to move again."

"Yes because getting bullied by those guys was _really_ my fault." Loki spat back then reattached his earphone and strode ahead. Thor sighed then jogged to catch up.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, could you just try and stay out of trouble."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me, the _god of mischief_ to stay out of trouble?"

Thor chuckled. "Still using _that_ old nickname eh? Come on 'Silvertongue', were almost at the bus stop."

Loki glared when Thor used his _other_ nickname but shook his head as they carried on walking.

-/-/-

They arrived at the bus stop earlier than planned, much to Loki's annoyance, so they had to stand and wait around. Thor got talking to a boy who looked to be the same age as them but with short blonde hair and blue eyes. 'He looks like a young soldier...' Loki thought as he eyed him warily.

He stood leaning against the side of the bus shelter, idly scrolling through old texts in his phone when it suddenly buzzed in his hands. He jumped slightly then let a slow breath out through his nose and looked at the text he had received.

_'Good luck to you and Thor on your first day. Call us later to know how it went!  
- Fandral xx'_

Loki rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back in his pocket. In primary school, he and Thor had stuck together like glue, and even had the same friends. Sif, Hogun Volstagg and Fandral. Although, at the start of their first year at secondary, Fandral and Loki had started dating. Then the incident happened and Loki decided to break it off, as he didn't want the other boy to worry about him or know what happened.

Regardless of that fact, the other boy had always kept keen, in the hope that one day Loki might change his mind but Loki's feelings for him left and they both decided that they were better of as friends. That didn't stop the Fandral from flirting from time to time though.

When Loki and Thor had moved after the incident, they had kept in contact. Often they would have Skype calls with them and share news of their lives. Loki secretly missed them, as since they first moved, he had gained no friends. They had to move firstly because they needed to escape from their old house. For Loki especially, there were not many good memories there.

In their first secondary school after the move, he got bullied and because he was still fresh out the hospital, it affected him more than it normally would have so they moved. The second, Loki went through a violent streak, thanks to the ongoing nightmares he had and would often lash out at anyone who tried to talk to him. And the third, he had often skived school if not just simply lashed out again.

This school they were headed to was sort of a last hope type thing. Loki knew that if he misbehaved, got bullied or complained about the nightmares then he would be sent to a councillor. He had been to see one when he got out of hospital but he had hated in and hadn't been since.

So he was at least going to put up a façade for the teachers and his family. He didn't want them to worry but neither did he want their help. No. For now, he would just simply attend school and ignore the nightmares.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Thor's booming laughter, followed by two steps of footsteps coming closer to him.

"This is my younger brother, Loki."

He looked up and saw Thor and the blonde boy standing in front of him. He smiled and extended a hand. "Steve Rogers. I go to Shield High too."

Loki glanced down at the hand then back up into the boys face. Up close, he didn't look all that bad, although he seemed to have a lot of products in his hair to keep it in place. Loki gave him a tight smile as he shook his hand. "I'm Loki..."

Steve still smiled as he let go of Loki's hand and turned to Thor."I'll see you at in some classes perhaps."

Thor grinned. "I should like that too. Farewell."

Steve smiled at Thor then turned and nodded at Loki before turning around completely and walking over to a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair to engage in a new conversation.

Loki's eyes wandered momentarily to Steve's ass as he walked off and he couldn't help think that it looked nice. Although he seemed too much of a nice guy for him, and he looked almost _too_ perfect, and his fashion sense looked like it came from out the 1940's.

Thor chuckled which made Loki slide his gaze back to him at a glare. He raised his eyebrow and got one raised in return.

"Loki, no."

Loki smirked and pulled out his iPod to change the track. "Oh come on, I wasn't actually... He's clearly not my type."

Thor rolled his eyes and pulled a sort of annoyed look on his face before the two brothers glanced sideways at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm just jesting brother. You know I care not for your sexu-mmf!"

He was cut off as Loki quickly darted a hand up to cover the blonde teens mouth, leaning in closer and looking around before hissing, "Remember we are _no_t talking about that publicly like last time. I wish to keep that fact hidden this time to avoid any... _unnecessary_ situations, are we clear?"

Thor nodded then turned abruptly on the spot as the bus came around the corner.

"Perfect timing. Let's go."

Loki sighed then followed Thor onto the bus, hoping that no-one heard that almost slip-up from Thor.

* * *

Dark: This nearly didn't come out today as the internet wouldn't connect to my laptop so I had to access my email from my parents computer, get the unedited file then edit it again :/ Oh well, next time it should be working properly so less hassle. Thanks for reading people! Until next time ;D


	4. Chapter 3

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Three -  
**  
The first day went by like any other. Not a lot happened but in a way that was a good thing. Thor and Loki had been put into separate classes for every subject, much to Loki's annoyance as he didn't want to converse with anyone else, so he didn't see his brother until break.

In fact, he didn't even get to talk to him, as during their 15 minute break, as when Loki went in search of him, he spotted him hanging around with Steve and a group of other teens, both male and female. They all seemed to be very questioning of him, wanting to know everything about this mysterious new student, so Loki didn't want to disturb him as he looked to be having fun.

That wasn't to say Loki didn't get the sane amount of attention, because he did, but he just brushed everything off nonchalantly, giving short and uninteresting answers until everyone eventually tired of trying to suss him out.

Before Loki headed to his next lesson, he glanced over at Thor's group and was surprised to meet the curious gaze of a brown haired boy. The boy was leaning against a beam that supported the canopy that they were standing under, his hands shoved into his pockets as he eyed Loki curiously.

Loki stared at him a moment with narrow eyes before he shut them completely, turned, and walked off.

A similar situation happened to him at lunch time. He was sitting alone on a bench, his hood up again and earphones plugged into his ears as he silently gazed over the other students.

He glanced over at Thor's little group, which had gotten significantly smaller since earlier. Now, he stood in a group of about 6 others, including Steve, the blonde woman and the brown haired boy from earlier. The brown haired boy had glanced over at Loki once or twice, the first time he frowned, and then looked from Loki to Thor then Loki again before raising both his eyebrows. The second and further times, he just held a curious look.

Loki noticed that Thor had started to walk over to him, his new friends following behind as if he wanted to introduce them to him, but he still wasn't in the mood for conversing. He jumped up and walked off, pretending he didn't notice them coming over, or seeing the concerned look on Thor's face as he watched his brother walk off.

He had stayed in the library for the rest of lunch, quietly reading a book on poetry before he had to read for his last lesson which was English. He ambled out the library, replacing the book on the shelf before heading to his next lesson. He had a map of the school layout so the room was not that difficult to find.

When he got there, he had to wait around for a few minutes. He noticed two of Thor's new friends standing around but they ignored him. One was a boy with dark hair and glasses and he looked extremely bored. The other was the only woman he had seen earlier, one with short red hair and very pretty features. If he wasn't gay, he might've thought her cute.

They all went in and everyone took their seats as Loki stayed at the front, his eyes gazing apathetically around as they all got out their books. When everyone was seated, he was placed on an empty desk at the back of the classroom. Apparently whoever he was to sit with was either ill, cutting class or late.

Although he didn't have to wait long for an answer, as about ten minutes into the lesson, there was a loud crash outside followed by the footsteps of someone in a rush. The door flung open to reveal the mystery boy from earlier, his brown hair dishevelled and his eyes slightly narrowed as he straightened up and tried to walk nonchalantly into the room. The other students snickered as the teacher crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you late?"

"Ack! Uhh, I got lost?" the brunette tried, earning a few more snickers.

"You've been here for five years so I doubt you were. Why were you really late?"

The boy gulped and rubbed the back of his neck whilst his brain whirred to think up an excuse. "I wassss... Helping out an old lady..."

Even Loki cracked a small smile at the boy's attempt.

The teacher sighed and turned back around to the whiteboard. "Nice try. See me after class."

The boy groaned and the class chuckled again as the boy made his way over to his seat, the empty one next to Loki. He sat down and slumped his head onto the table before frowning and turning his gaze to Loki.

"You're... Thor's brother... Right?" he whispered, pointing a finger at him and narrowing his eyes again.

Loki nodded slowly. "Yes. He told you all about me then?"

The other boy shrugged. "Only that you are his brother. And you seem really sociable."

Loki raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look. "He said I'm _sociable_?"

The other boy smirked and shook his head. "No, I just figured that out, seeing as how you kept glancing over at us and didn't make a move to come over and talk. And also, when Thor took us over to introduce you, you scooted off like he was about to beat you or something."

Loki tensed at the word 'beat' but shook it off and smiled weakly. "I didn't feel like talking. It's bad enough I have to spend my time at home with him all the time without having to bear with him at school too."

The other boy chuckled then twisted around slightly more in his seat. "Thor didn't mention your name, or if he did, I wasn't listening. Mind telling me?"

Loki snorted then shook his head. "Loki."

The other boy smiled back at him but raised an eyebrow. "No last name in the introduction there Loki?"

Loki grimaced and shook his head. "We're... Not really fond of our surname, so we tend not to use it in introductions."

The other boy nodded sombrely and leant back on his chair. "I get'cha. I'm quite proud of mine although whenever I introduce myself with it, everyone seems to think they know everything about me and tries to be my friend because of it. It's kind of a downer really, being famous and all but,' he shrugged, 'comes with the price that we all gotta pay."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then who might you be?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me but never seen me. Interesting..." He smirked and leant forward again, extending his hand out to Loki as he maintained the expression.

"Tony Stark. Nice to meet you."

"Never heard of you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Four -  
**  
"N-never heard of me? Seriously?"

"...Should I have?"

Tony's smug look left him and was replaced by astonishment. "Wow. You know, you're the first person I've met that doesn't know me, or at least my father. Howard Stark?"

Loki shook his head. "Nope. Although then again, I'm tend not to follow the lives of the rich and famous. What is it you're supposedly famed for?"

Tony's mouth, which had been hanging open slightly, closed as he let a breath out through his nose. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the desk in front of him as if it would give him an answer.

"Well. I'm a genius child billionaire." he said as the smug look returned. "When my father was alive, he was the CEO of Stark industries. You've at least heard of that right?"

Loki frowned. "The weapons company?"

Tony nodded. "That it. Well, he started to run it and he was really rolling in the money. Not that it really mattered to him. He died the same night as my mom... I don't remember it actually. I was seven but for some reason, that memory is really clouded and foggy, as if there's something I don't..." he paused and shook his head, returning back to Loki.

"Anyway, when he died, the line of succession had to fall to the next in line to it, which was me but because I'm only Fifteen years old, I'm not aloud the company just yet. That happens when I'm eighteen, which is going to be awesome."

"So, you'll start up mass weapons productions again?" Loki asked, purposely not glancing at the other teen and pulling a disappointed expression.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Actually, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't my original plan but I'm planning something better, better, and it won't harm or cause damage to anyone."

"And what's that then?"

He tapped the side of his nose. "Patience Lokes. All will be revealed when I come of age."

"Top secret project?"

"Yeah, something like that. All I can say is, it won't harm a living soul."

Loki smiled at him then they went silence for a few moments, listening to the teacher as he explained the task they had to do next. As he was explaining, Loki leant back and glanced over Tony. He was quite a hottie, if he was being honest, but judging by his attitude and personality, Loki wouldn't be at all surprised if he had a lot of ladies most of the time. He doubted that this boy was like him though, so he shook away those thoughts and turned his attention to the front again.

Tony noticed him staring but didn't think anything of it, as Loki was narrowing his eyes to assess him. He rolled his eyes then tried to start up another conversation.

"So how come you guys moved in the middle of first term? That's gonna be fun to catch up on work."

Loki shifted uncomfortably slightly, which Tony noticed but didn't comment on.

"Uhh, we had to move. I uhh, had a few troubles at my last school and Thor was moved with me." He shrugged. "Id rather not go into detail though if you don't mind."

"Not at all. We all got to have secrets. Are you and Thor un-identical twins? Because unless he's born in September or October and you in either July or August you can't be, well, related really..."

Loki shrugged. "Were not twins. And were not related by blood."

"Oh, did your father and mother have you guys with different people around the same time?"

He shook his head, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at the mention of his 'father'. "No, we do have a step father though. I'm not... related to any of them... by blood." he said slowly, hoping Tony would get the hint that it was a touchy subject.

Tony shook his own head and smiled at Loki. "No worries Reindeer games, I was just curious."

"Reindeer games?"

"I like to give people nicknames."

"I fail to see the significance."

"There's a deer on your wristbands."

He nodded to Loki's wrists then he frowned as he thought why was he wearing them indoors? Loki gulped nervously then relaxed a little as his hand automatically went to his wrist to subconsciously rub soothing lines on it.

"I-I see." he glanced away and let a breath out slowly, trying to calm himself down from the panic he worked up there, but Tony wasn't done yet.

"Why are you wearing wrist bands indoors?"

Loki stopped stroking and froze. "Uhh... I like to wear them..."

Tony shrugged. "To each his own. Where'd you get them?"

"P-pardon?!" Loki stuttered, turning sharply in the spot and gazing at Tony with wide eyes, swearing that he heard Tony ask 'why' and not 'where.'

"Where did you get them?" Tony repeated, reaching forward to tap them but Loki abruptly jerked his arm away.

"D-don't touch them..." He said in a shaky voice, memories the pain coming back as he started to panic and hyperventilate.

"Hey Loki, are... You okay?" Tony asked hesitantly, watching the black haired teen with concerned confusion.

Loki stood and backed away from the desk, unaware of the whole class now watching him, unaware of the teacher telling him to sit back down, unaware of Tony's concerned expression as he leaned against the back wall breathing quickly. His vision started to fade and his knees felt wobbly, gradually loosing strength until they gave way and he sunk to his knees. His consciousness left him and he sunk all the way to the floor, hitting the cold floor with a hard smack before everything went quiet and he passed out.

* * *

_D: oh noes, poor Loki! Sorry this was short, next ones slightly longer :D Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Five -  
**  
_Pain. Never ending pain. A sea of red. A knife. A woman's cries. A teenage boy's anguish. A mans laughter. More pain._

Loki sat in the English room, no one else in there but himself and Tony. Tony turned around and grabbed Loki's wrists harshly, causing him to cry out in pain as his wrists were pulled up and twisted, so that his skin stretched with a horrific burning sensation. Tony grabbed Loki's chin and roughly yanked his face up so that they were inches apart.

"I know what you tried to do Reindeer games." he spat, causing Loki to wince and widen his eyes.

"But you were too chicken to do it properly and that why your still here."

"No... I-I didn't..."

"But I could do it now. I could do it, and no-one would know."

"No... Please don't! Stay back!" Loki tried to push him away but couldn't because his arms were trapped. He turned to look at the other boys face and cried out in horror as he found himself gazing up at his step father instead of Tony. "No... Not you! You're gone!"

"Silence boy." Odin slapped Loki harshly around the jaw and spat at him. "We never should have adopted you. We should've left you to die."

"NO!" Loki cried out, breaking free of the grip and scrabbling away until his back hit the back wall. He twirled his head around in panic then glanced warily back at Odin, who was walking toward him slowly. His face held an expression of pure malice, his eyes glowed a demonic yellow, and his mouth had consorted into an animalistic snarl.

"No! Please don't! Stay back! Please NOOOO!"

Loki sat bolt upright in a bed, a bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead as he sat there panting. After a moment he calmed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced around and jumped slightly when he saw Tony sitting in a chair by his bed.

He was gazing curiously at Loki, giving him the same look as earlier but with a little more concern thrown in.

"Hey, you're awake. You okay?"

Loki nodded slowly and lay back shakily in the bed.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You passed out." Tony said, standing and shoving his hands in his pocket as he stood by Loki's bed.

"Hey, um, sorry if I said something that made you... Y'know panic and pass out..." As he spoke, he looked down at his feet and shuffled them nervously. Loki smiled weakly.

"No... It's fine. Wasn't your fault, I haven't had something like that for nearly two years..."

"Oh shit, sorry. Did I break that track record?"

Loki frowned and shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. It's probably best to just forget about it."

Tony nodded then glanced around the room. "Nice place." he noted then looked back down at Loki. "Um, what _was_ that all about? You don't have to tell me, it's not something that happens to people you don't like is it?"

Loki snorted then shook his head. "No it's just... I must be a little anaemic. I guess I was thinking too hard and used up all my energy." he lied, not wanting to tell Tony the real reason. "Where am I?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from that area.

"Infirmary. Me and sir carried you here when you passed out. I told him I'd stay and keep you company till' Thor gets here. He's got PE so he's changing. He'll be along in a minute. But thanks for getting me out of English for 20 minutes." He winked at Loki which made them both chuckle.

"I've been out for twenty minutes? How come Thor didn't come earlier?" He frowned and shifted so he could sit upright in the bed.

"They wanted to check what was wrong before they made assumptions. They sent for Thor about five minutes ago, and I know he has PE because after lunch he headed of with Cap."

"Who's Cap?"

"Steve. The blonde guy? He said you met this morning..."

"Oh... I see. Another nickname?"

Tony nodded then they both chuckled and lapsed into a silence. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Loki.

"Uhh... Forgive me for asking. Last question on the matter, as I see it's a touchy subject but uhh... Did you... Have a nightmare just now?"

Loki tensed then laughed it off nervously. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, while you were out you were sort of moaning 'no, no!' and I could see your eyes darting from the outside of your lids. Then there's also the act that you sat bolt upright, sweating and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as you slowly came too."

Loki grimaced and turned away. "Yeah... I did."

"What was is about?" Tony asked, taking a seat back down and not breaking eye contact. "I find that when you talk to someone about bad dreams, they go away, or so I'm told. I don't believe in all that superstitious crap, but it might be worth a try?"

Loki shook his head furiously. "No. It won't help. Nothing has. They... They just keep-"

He was interrupted by the door being opened and a concerned looking Thor stepping through.

"Loki? Are you alright brother?"

"Yes. I'm fine Thor. I just fainted, that's all. I must not have eaten as much as I needed at breakfast and the work was so confusing... It was just too much." He shot Thor a look which said that he was lying because of Tony's presence.

"Okay. We've been given the rest of the day off. There's only 30 minutes so it's pointless for me to get changed again and go back when I am worried for you." He smiled at Loki who smiled sheepishly back at him. "And mothers coming to pick us up. She'll be here in a moment so just rest an- Why are you in here Tony?" Thor asked, suddenly turning around to raise an eyebrow at the brunette who held his hands up.

"Whoa, cool it. I was looking after him. I'm glad to know it was just general dizziness that caused that. Unfortunately, I think I'd better get back or sir will get suspicious. I'm already in deep shit for my lateness anyway." Loki giggled which made Tony give him an annoyed look before he grinned back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Lokes?"

Loki paused thoughtfully then nodded. "I should think so."

Tony smiled and winked before patting Thor on the shoulder and leaving the room. Thor smiled then raised an eyebrow at Loki.

"Made a friend?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was yours?"

Thor rolled his eyes then got up to shut the door behind him that Tony had left open. He glanced out warily before it slid closed and he returned to the bed, leaning in close to Loki.

"Okay, what was that really about?"

"Huh?" Loki asked, feigning ignorance.

"The fainting. I saw you eat enough at breakfast and you don't find English confusing; it's your best subject. So why did you really pass out?"

Loki sighed and subconsciously rubbed his wrists. "Tony was asking about my wristbands." he said quietly. Thor's eyes widened and he stood, clenching his fists.

"What was he saying?"

"I-I don't remember... Nothing harmful but I panicked. I kept getting flashbacks in my head and I couldn't take it... Then I had _that_ nightmare again..."

"About father?"

Loki winced but nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Thor gave him a sympathetic smile and moved so he could place an arm around Loki.

"Well. It was only a dream. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore, remember?"

Loki nodded again then sighed and lay his head on Thor's shoulder. "When this gets out, I'll be tormented again..." he said dejectedly.

Thor shook his head. "No, not if we use that excuse and say you were simply low on blood sugars... I mean, Tony bought it right?"

"No. I think he knows it was what he said. I didn't go into detail but I think he knows not to tell people otherwise."

Thor sighed with relief. "Okay, well that's good. If we stick to that story there will be no questions. The people are nice here, and if you stick by me then we'll have no troubles."

Loki sighed heavily and shut his eyes. "Okay."

"C'mon. Let's wait by the front gate for mother."

Loki nodded and they left the infirmary, eager to forget all about the events of today and just go home.

* * *

_Dark: Sorry about the horrible cliff hanger ^_^ Thanks for all the interest I've gained for this story so far, keep it up ;D I especially love reviews... _


	7. Chapter 6

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Six  
**  
The next day, Loki was surprised with the amount of people who were concerned for him. Not a single person made fun of him, which he thought odd and asked if he was alright from the day before. He didn't really want much attention so he brushed off their concern nonchalantly.

At lunch he sat alone again. This time by choice more than bad luck, and was sitting on the same bench as the day before. He had been listening to his iPod again when he noticed Thor and his group of friends. He smiled when he saw Tony glance at him and was pleased when the other teen smiled back.

After a few glances spared from him, Tony apologised to his group and walked away from them, making his way across the giant courtyard and over to where Loki sat.

"Hey. Feeling better today?" he asked, standing in front of Loki with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Loki smiled and nodded, taking his earphones out at the same time. "I can't complain."

Tony looked around before taking a hand out his pocket and scratching at his jaw nervously. "Why don't you come hang with us? You look a little lonely over here on you own..."

Loki raised an eyebrow then looked over at where Thor and the others where standing around.

"Id rather not. I see Thor every single day. And it would be slightly depressing if I 'hung out' with him."

Tony rolled his eyes then took a seat next to Loki. "Mind if I join you then?"

Loki's eyes widened slightly but he smiled and nodded.

They sat in silence, Tony racking his brain for a conversation topic and after a minute, Loki was starting to wonder if Tony was actually going to speak or not. After a few more moments, they both started to speak at the same time. They laughed and Loki gestured to Tony. "Please."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "No, you first."

Loki chuckled. "Okay. I was just going to say sorry for yesterday."

Tony did a double take then frowned. "What? Why are you sorry?! You're the one that fainted!"

"Hm? Oh, I meant sorry if I scared you. And... I guess I didn't make a good impression huh."

Tony shook his head then placed his arm on Loki's shoulder. "No, you didn't scare me. I was a little concerned, I mean, I've had fainters before but that was because of my mere presence."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Ego much?"

"Maybe a little."

Loki snorted and shook his head to hide a smile. "What were you going to say?"

"I was gonna ask what do you like to do?"

"What I like to do?"

"Yeah, you know, like hobbies and stuff?"

"Oh, uhh..." He thought for a moment. "I don't know... I like to listen to music I guess? Um. I read books, write things, draw-"

"You're quite an artistic person then?"

Loki shrugged. "I guess so, what about you?"

Tony smirked then gazed off into the distance. "I like to build things. If I'm not doing school work or out with friends you're most likely to find me in my lab."

"You have a lab?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, I am a child billionaire. Plus, it's more of a garage space/ workshop. I sometimes play with science-y things but I prefer inventing and building things."

Loki's eyes seem to light up at the mention of inventing things. "Really? That's brilliant! What have you made so far?"

Tony grinned smugly. "Well, I've created quite a few things. My best creation so far that I remember making has to be Jarvis."

"Jarvis?" Loki asked slowly, frowning in confusion.

"My AI. Artificial intelligence. He runs my house. Perhaps if you ever swing by, I'll show you."

Loki found himself grinning widely. "I should like that Stark."

Tony tutted. "Please, just call me Tony."

Loki's grin widened, if possible, and he had to turn away to hide his happiness from Tony. "Alright."

Tony glanced up and his eyes widened as his saw the time. "Ack! I'm supposed to get to my next class five minutes beforehand to help set up or I'll have another detention! Sorry I have to leave. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too." Loki smiled back, feeling a little disappointed that the conversation had to be cut short.

"I'd like to do this again. Perhaps tomorrow at lunch?"

Loki nodded. "Yes. I should like that."

Tony grinned before standing abruptly and running off. Loki watched him leave and smiled in his direction. He was really glad to have finally made a new friend.

-/-/-

During his last lesson, Loki sat by the window and found himself looking over the sports field. There was a group of people from his year running around the track, racing each other with batons and flying over hurdles. What caught his attention though was that Tony was amongst the students racing.

He looked quite muscled without sleeves, and looked quite good in the P.E outfit he wore. This school let you wear your own P.E uniform, so long as it was practical. Tony had on a pair of dark tracksuit bottoms that had two parallel stripes down the side, and a sleeveless hoodie that was grey. From the maths classroom his was in, Loki had a perfect view of the track, so had decided to study Tony as he ran.

He was slightly faster than everyone else, and always seemed to run the farthest distances. 'Must be that ego of his...' Loki thought as he watched Tony hand the baton over to someone else.

He watched as the handsome brown haired boy hook his hands behind his head and shift restlessly on the spot as he watched his other team mates run. One of Thor's friends from earlier, the one with short light brown hair and a nickname of '_Hawkeye_', walked over to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki's eye twitched as he watched the other boy lean in and look as if he were whispering into Tony's ear. He must've said something funny as a second later, Loki saw Tony's shoulders rise up and down as if he were chuckling.

Why should he care though? It's not like he was possessive over sharing people. Quite the contrary actually, but he couldn't help but feel a little of something like jealousy as he watched the two outside with narrowed eyes.

'Is it possible...? Do I actually _like_ Tony?' He thought as he lifted a hand to rest his head on. 'Well, he _is_ cute and seems really nice but... Is he like me? That is the question."

He vaguely heard the teacher calling his name and blushed when the class snickered at him for not listening.

"One warning Mr. Odinson. Now please pay attention."

Loki nodded quickly then pulled a face behind her back which made the class snicker again as she turned and raised an eyebrow as Loki, who just sat there smirking.

He spent the rest of the lesson debating on whether he actually liked Tony, or simply looked up to him in the way in which a friend would another friend. In the end, he decided that these feelings must be pretty neutral. He didn't want to spoil the only friendship he had gained since coming here by admitting that he had a crush on said boy, so he ignored them and tried his best to focus on maths until the end, glancing out to smile admiringly in Tony's direction occasionally but not that often in order for any new suspicions to arise.

* * *

_Dark: Yo! Thanks for reading once again :D By the way; I forgot to mention that Loki and possibly Tony are a bit OOC in this fic... You've probably noticed that already but I felt it worth mentioning. Until the next chapter! ;D_


	8. Chapter 7

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Seven  
**  
The next day, Tony sat with Loki again at lunch and the two had chatted quite a bit before heading to English together. During these past two days, the two had gotten to know each other a little better and Tony had sat with Loki in the majority of his lessons, although that was more by default as the only spaces were next to Tony in a few classes.

"You're not going to faint on me again are you?" Tony asked, smirking when he saw Loki's cheeks redden slightly.

"Shut up." He said playfully, hitting Tony's arm as they walked along the long corridor.

"Shame. I was hoping to skip out again. Hey, fancy skiving with me?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned cheekily but Loki just shook his head disapprovingly.

"You may not enjoy English, and I know I wasn't exactly conscious for the last lesson, but I do actually enjoy it myself."

Tony groaned and pouted. "You're no fun."

"Oh, I think I'm _very_ fun Tony. And you would be wise to remember that." Loki said mysteriously before ducking into the classroom ahead of him. Tony raised both his eyebrows then followed after him.

"Now who's got the bigger ego here?" Tony said as they sat down at their desk and got out their folders.

Loki pulled a thoughtful expression then glanced sideways at Tony. "Still you."

"Fair point. Did we have homework?"

Loki turned around and gave Tony a look which said 'are you being serious?'

"I wasn't conscious, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry. Forgot. Hey, Bruce! Did we have homework?" Tony leaned forward to speak to the boy in front but he ignored him.

"Bruce."

Still no answer. Tony leaned forward and poked him with a pen. "Yo, earth to science buddy, did we have homework?"

The boy called Bruce turned around and gave Tony an annoyed look. "No, we didn't. And that's the fifth time you've asked me today."

Tony blinked. "Oh yeah... Sorry!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned to the front as the teacher began to speak.

"Okay. So, before we start today's lesson I'm going announce the homework for this week."

A few groans echoed around the room, the loudest coming from Tony which made Loki roll his eyes and chuckle. Ignoring the protest, the teacher carried on.

"The task I'm going to set is that in pairs of your choice, I will give you two poems to analyse and compare and you will hand it in next lesson. We clear?"

The class nodded and started to talk about who was going with who before the teacher spoke again. "Quiet! Okay, I'm going to give you five minutes to sort out the pairings then we focus on the rest of the lesson. Deal?"

Everyone nodded then immediately rushed over to talk in small groups. The teacher rolled his eyes but sat at his computer.

Bruce turned in his seat and the pretty red headed girl came to lean against a desk and chat to them.

"So... How are we gonna do this?" Bruce asked. Eyeing Loki out the corner of his eye then shifting his gaze back to Tony who shrugged.

"Uhh well, I was gonna ask Lokes if I could work with him on this. That okay Reindeer Games?" he leant his head back and grinned at Loki who rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Sure. But that nickname still?"

"He does it to everyone. I'd just ignore it." the girl said, whose name Loki had learned to be Natasha. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Cool. I'll work with you then." Bruce smiled up at Natasha who smiled back.

"Well, all I'll say is thank _god_ that you're here Loki, as you seen smart. Otherwise I'd these two would most likely go off into Tony's lab and have a science fest or something.

"Hey! We would get the work done, wouldn't we Bruce?"

Bruce adjusted his glasses. "Sure, then afterwards, science time." He grinned and high fived Tony, another harmless gesture that made Loki feel odd. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I can't do anything with you guys. Okay, your house, Saturday I'll be there at 10." She pointed at Bruce who nodded before she left to talk to someone else.

"Well. That's that sorted." Bruce said, raising his eyebrows then taking off his glasses to clean them. He smiled at Tony and Loki before turning around to talk to the guy that sat next to him.

"So... Your house? I'm curious to see where you and Thor live."

Loki shook his head quickly. It's not that he wouldn't love to have Tony visit his home, but he was sure that the other boy would not appreciate the posters in his room. He was also curious himself as to what Tony's home was like.

"No... Thor would disrupt us too much." 'Genius!' He thought, knowing that the excuse of Thor was hopefully good enough. Tony pouted then shrugged.

"Fair point. Guess it's at mine then."

"If we get the work done quickly, maybe you could show me some of your work?"

Tony's face lit up in a wide grin. "Oh yeah! That's true. Not many people appreciate my work you know..."

"Oh, I'm sure it is good. I'm looking forward to seeing it. So, where do you live?"

Tony looked at Loki surprised then raised his eyebrows and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down the address and time.

"What was with that look?" Loki asked slowly, frowning as he watched the other boy finish writing and hand him the piece of paper.

"Hm? Oh, most people know my address already. I just assumed that you might of too but, no worries. It's reassuring to know you're not a stalker or anything."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Thank you. So... Saturday right?"

"Yup. Is that time okay?"

"Perfect." Loki said with a smile before turning to pay attention to the teacher again. He felt his stomach turn with nerves of excitement as he sat there, thinking about spending Saturday working with Tony at his house.

* * *

_Dark: I'm feeling in a generous mood today so I think I might do a double update. (And because I want to get chapter 9 up on its own update and before I go away for the Easter Weekend – two or three days without internet or TV D: well I can take books and my iPod touch which I can write things on :D Actually I started working on something else yesterday and I'm already on chapter 6 ;P Who knows if it will get uploaded though... it's a very smutty FrostIron story and I'm rambling now.) Enjoy the next chapter too ;D_


	9. Chapter 8

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Eight -**

Loki's stomach wouldn't stop fluttering from excitement. It was Saturday and he was walking along the roads towards Tony's house, hands shoved into his jacket pockets and head held high as he navigated the streets. True, they were only supposed to be working on the English poems they and been assigned, but he was looking forward to seeing the other boy's home.

He had spent a good hour this morning getting ready, trying to pick out an outfit that would be okay. He knew that he shouldn't be like this, he wasn't even trying to impress him, but he still felt like a girl about to meet her date. He shook that thought from his head and glanced down at his outfit for the umpteenth time.

In the end, he had gone with a pair of black skinny jeans, a thin and low cut grey t-shirt and a black and green leather jacket. His hair was neatly slicked back from his face and he wore male perfume. Needless to say that Thor had gotten suspicious of his efforts this morning, but Loki had threatened and bribed Thor not to tell another living soul. Thor had played around a bit with him, but eventually gave in and swore not to tell.

When he got to the address, Loki wasn't at all surprised to see it was basically a mansion. He stood outside giant silver gates and squinted against the sun to eye up the giant house. After a moment, he whistled softly then walked over to the intercom that he assumed was also the doorbell.

When he pushed it, it buzzed loudly then a posh British voice spoke. "Stark/Rhodes residence. What is your business here?"

"Uhh, I'm Loki. Tony's friend. Here to do a uhh English project?"

"Voice not recognized. Patching you through to Mr. Stark himself."

"Oh no wait, that's not-"

"Loki? That you?"

Loki smiled when he heard Tony's voice through the intercom.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Sorry about Jarvis. He's never heard you before so he didn't let you in. I'll fix it so next time he'll voice recognize you."

There was a beep followed by a long buzz then the gates swung open.

"Come on up. I'll be waiting just inside. And shut the gates after you."

"Okay." Loki hesitantly walked through the gates and shut them behind him, jumping a little when he heard the buzz again. 'He really must be rich if securities this high...' Loki thought as he made his way up the drive.

When he got to the door, he paused a moment before knocking on the door. A few moments later, someone opened the door but it wasn't Tony. It was an African-American man in a soldier's uniform. He looked tired but when he saw Loki he smiled.

"You must be Loki. I'm James Rhodes, Tony's guardian."

Loki smiled back and nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rhodes. Is Tony about?" he peaked inside and his eyes widened at how tidy it was inside the house. He had half been expecting it to be a pigsty, or at least with a little mess, but it looked relatively brand new.

"Tony woke up late I'm afraid. He just got out the shower when you arrived so he'll be down in a minute if you just hang here."

Loki gulped and blushed slightly when he thought of Tony in the shower but quickly pushed the thought from his head and nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah, so, I got some work to do, I was just on my way out actually." he gesture at the door as he spoke and his eyebrows rose in surprise as Loki moved to hold the door open for him. "Thank you. I hope Tony can learn a thing or two from you about manners." he lowered one eyebrow and kept one raised until they both chuckled.

"Yes, I know what you mean. It was nice to have met you, even if it was brief." Loki smiled again once his laughter had died down.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." he started to walk off them stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and can you tell Tony when he comes down that I heard him last night? Don't worry, he'll get it. See ya." Rhodey chuckled as he walked off down the drive, leaving Loki standing there confused. He frowned then shut the door and waited.

He stood awkwardly by the front door for a good few minutes, glancing around nervously while he waited, until he heard Tony jog down the stairs. He glanced up and smiled nervously as his stomach did another weird flip.

Tony jogged down the stairs dressed in a pair of jeans, a black wife beater and a small white towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was wet and dripping slightly onto his bare broad shoulders as he came down and smiled at Loki.

"Hello." Loki said after a moment of staring then grinned at him.

"Hey, sorry Jarvis didn't wake me up this morning. I was literally halfway through drying myself when you arrived. Did you meet Rhodey?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, he seems Nice. Oh, he told me to tell you that he heard you last night... Or something."

Tony blushed deeply. "Damn it... Did he tell you what he heard?"

Loki shook his head and frowned. "No... What did he-"

"Doesn't matter." Tony interjected quickly, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow. "Uhh... Let's go upstairs. I left my books in my room so we may as well work in there. Follow." He pointed up the stairs and stared to jog up them again. Loki opened his mouth as if to say more on the matter but then shook his head and followed Tony up.

On the walk through the corridors, Tony gave Loki a brief walking-tour of the house, pointing out rooms as they passed. Eventually, they arrived at Tony's door.

"And here's my room." he said as he swung opened the door. Loki's eyes widened as he gazed around the massive room. It was a little messy, with a few random items of clothing thrown across the floor but other that that everything was neat. There was a giant bed, probably a king or queen size, situated against the far wall, with two doors and a desk space. In one corner, there were three guitars on stands. One was black and looked to be an electro-acoustic, and the other two were electric, one being metallic red and gold and the other one a dark blue and cut to look more shaped. One of the doors was open and Loki could see that it was an en-suite bathroom. The other was closed but Loki guessed it was probably a walk in closet or something like that. There were several band posters covering the walls, mostly of Black Sabbath or AC/DC. Glancing over at the desk, Loki saw several blue prints and sketches for various devices and gadgets which looked extremely complicated.

"Impressed?" Tony asked with a smirk, folding his arms and leaning against the door. Loki nodded.

"Its certainly big..." he trailed off then walked over to look at the designs more closely. "You're really good at drawing... Do you take anything like that?"

*Tony nodded. "I take RM and art. They help. I also take extra chemistry and history. What do you take? I don't think I've asked you yet."

"Drama, music, literature and French."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You speak French?"

"Oui. Je suis assez bon aussi."

"Show-off."

Loki grinned then glanced around the room once more. "So uhh... Shall we get started?"

Tony nodded and reached down the side of the desk, grabbing his school bag from the side and pulling out his English folder before grabbing the desk chair and pulling it over to beside the bed. "Here, I'll sit on my bed." he said, patting the chair before moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, laying out his work before him. Loki smiled and took a seat on the chair, before placed his own work on the bed and leant over to start reading through the poems.

* * *

_Dark: *uhh, in our school, in year 10 and 11 we choose 4 subjects on top of the ones everyone has to do (English, single science, maths, PE etc...)_

_Some of the subjects I made Tony ad Loki do aren't available at our school, like literature on its own or chemistry separately. I just couldn't think of better subjects to do. Also, RM is short for resistant materials; it's like woodwork but with other materials too - just in case anyone was wondering... The next chapter is one of my favourites :3 Hopefully it will be up on Saturday before I go away ;D_


	10. Chapter 9

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Nine -**

_**AN: This is one of my favorite chapters :D **_

_**Okay... I kinda stole a tiny little scene from the TV show Young Americans. But if you've seen it, you have to admit that it fits for Tony and Loki to talk about the same things right? **_

* * *

It didn't take them long to finish their work, and within an hour or two, they had completed it and were chatting to each other.

"You play guitar?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise and nodding to the instruments on the stand in the corner.

"Yeah. They are my precious." Tony said, hunching over and doing an impression of Gollum from Lord of the Rings as he spoke as they both laughed.

"Good impression."

"Thank you dear." Tony said, bowing slightly which made them chuckle louder. When they stopped, Tony bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck, deciding whether or not to ask Loki something. After a moment spent deciding as Loki's laughter died down, Tony decided to ask anyway.

"So Loki, how many people have you kissed? Besides family that is..."

"W-what? What sort of a question is that?" Loki asked, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Tony who chuckled.

"Hey relax, just a harmless question. I'm trying to get a better read on you."

"I-I see..." Loki gulped, not particularly wanting Tony to find out about Fandral.

"So...? How many people?"

"None of your business." Loki said defensively, crossed his arms and snorted slightly. Tony chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Its okay if you haven't, I mean, relationships hardly work out a lot of the time anyway... it's strange."

Loki unfolded his arms and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "The problem is there's a total miscommunication between guys and girls. When a girl says, 'I really really like you', what she means is that, 'I'm ready for commitment, are you?' And when a guy says 'I really really like you', why he means is, 'I wanna have sex with you.' "

Loki rolled his eyes."Sounds like you have a lot of experience in this area."

"Of course I do. I am the expert on this stuff."

Loki felt a small pang of jealously coarse through him but he ignored it and shook his head. "Riiiight..."

Tony pulled a face then shook his head and continued. "And when a girl says, 'what are you doing this weekend?' what she means is 'I want you to had out with _me_ instead of your friends.' When a guy says, 'what are you doing this weekend?' what he means is, I wanna have sex with you."

Loki nodded and widened his eyes, also biting his lower lip as he smiled as if he were saying 'I get cha'.

Tony smirked and subconsciously shifted slightly closer to Loki. "Another thing for you to consider, is when a girl says 'I need to know where this relationship is going.' What she means is, 'I'm hopelessly in love, and I pray that you are too.' When a guy says 'I need to know where this relationship is going' what he means is-"

"I wanna have sex with you!" Loki and Tony said at the exact same time, gazing into each others eyes as they did.

It was in that moment, a few heartbeats of silence, that they both felt their stomachs flip nervously, though they both barely noticed. They both watched the others reaction, unaware that they were mirroring it and yet they couldn't place it on each other. Loki wondered if he could perhaps count that as a moment between them. He gazed curiously into Tony's chocolaty brown eyes as his own gaze darted from one to the other, trying to get a reading off the other boy in their situation.

Tony had similar feelings stirring within him but unlike Loki, he was in more denial that the raven haired boy.

They both stared at each other for a moment longer before they glanced away, laughing and coughing nervously.

Tony licked his lips before speaking. "Uh, yeah. You got it. You're catching on fast huh." He grinned and shook off the feelings he felt a moment ago.

Loki smiled back and chuckled nervously again. "Yeah... What's the time?"

Before Tony could reply, Jarvis interrupted him. "It is 3:25 Mr. Loki."

"What?! Oh bugger, I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. Sorry, I gotta go..." Loki said quickly, packing up his work quickly as Tony stood.

"I'll see you out."

Loki nodded and as soon as he was packed up, he followed Tony out the room. When he stepped out the front door, he smiled when he saw Tony leaning against the door frame.

"Today was fun. I'm glad you picked me to work with for this, thanks."

Tony chuckled and nodded. "No problemo Lokes. I'll see you on Monday."

Loki smiled and nodded back before turning and hurrying down the path.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Fuck it..." he muttered before heading back inside and up to his room.

-/-/-

Tony lay down on his bed late in the evening, dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers and a navy t shirt. He stared up and the ceiling and ran a frustrated hand through his hair making it look messier than usual. He felt odd. Not the kind of ill-odd, more like he was confused with his feelings.

Since he first saw Loki on his first day at Shield High, Tony had been drawn to him. At first he thought it was just a curiosity, which he fed by just asking the other boy questions and befriending him. But since then he had started to feel stronger towards him and after that moment today where they had said the same thing, Tony wasn't sure if he thought of Loki as just a friend.

He was funny, intelligent and incredibly good looking for a guy, quite oddly so as Tony thought he was heterosexual. He had never been attracted to a man before, which was the one fact that confused him. Was he gay? Or was it just Loki?

He turned over onto his side and hugged a pillow and his mind whirred with thoughts. One thing was certain though; he was definitely _not_ going to tell Loki about these thoughts. No way. 'He would probably laugh or think I'm creepy...' Tony thought sadly and he shifted to get comfier under the covers.

He still wasn't hundred percent sure on that feeling yet though, so for now he would just stay friends with Loki and keep these thoughts to himself. He shifted onto his other side and shut his eyes, attempting to drift peacefully off to sleep and hopefully not dream of Loki.

* * *

_Dark: A funny fact for you to consider, the actress Katherine Moennig plays Jake Pratt in Young Americans and she is the cousin of Gwyneth Paltrow who plays Pepper Potts in Iron Man/Avengers :D LINKS! Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading again :D The next chapters will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday as I'll be nowhere near a computer :/ On the plus side, I will do a double update then as... well... you'll see why ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Ten -**

_Loki's eyes were closed but he still heard the faint ocean waves as they rolled onto the shore. As a shadow fell across him, he tensed and opened his eyes with a gasp, but immediately relaxed when he saw Tony leaning over him._

"Don't scare me like that!" Loki said as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Tony smirked.

"You know you love it. Hey, let's go in the water!"

Loki glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "The water?" he glanced warily at the waves then back up at Tony.

Tony smiled kindly and squatted down so he was eye level with Loki. He brought a hand up to Loki's face and gently stroked his cheek. Loki blushed as his eyes widened but Tony just chuckled softy.

"You're so cute. C'mon, I'll be right here with you. I thought you wanted to see me with my shirt off?"

Before Loki could answer, Tony stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Loki's eyes widened as his eyes ran all over Tony's chest and abs, subconsciously licking his lips which made Tony smirk at the reaction gained. He pulled his jeans down to reveal a pair of long, red swimming trunks then stood with his hands on his hips as he gazed at Loki.

"Well? You coming or what?"

Loki gulped and tentatively pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his pale scarred chest. He paused and waited for Tony to comment but moments passed and the words never came. Loki looked up in surprise but all he got was a raised eyebrow. With the new found confidence, he pulled off his own trousers and saw that he too was wearing his swimming trunks. His were dark green.

As soon as he stood, Tony grabbed his arm and started to pull him over to the waters edge. Loki panicked as they neared the water and tried to pull back. Tony let go off his hand and turned around to face him, giving him a confused look before smiling and walking close to him.

"It's okay. I'm here with you. Nothings gonna happen Loki." He said as he brought his face mere inches from Loki's. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing into the others eyes, like they did after working on the poems, before Tony shut his eyes and closed the gap.

Loki squeaked in surprise but they his eyes too slid shut and he kissed Tony back. Tony's hands went to Loki's hips as his tongue entered his mouth, distracting him enough to pull him into the water.

When Loki opened his eyes again, he was knee deep in the water with Tony standing close, hands still on Loki's hip. He smiled then let go and playfully splashed Loki who gasped at the temperature then watched with an open mouth as Tony floated on his back, grinning cheekily at him as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Very funny." Loki said, unable to keep the smile off his face. Tony grinned and brought himself upright, starting to make him way back over to Loki.

Loki smiled but shut his eyes for a moment as he felt a cool summer's breeze drift past him, but when he opened his eyes, his mouth dropped. The ocean had turned from a brilliant blue to a blood red, and the sky had darkened too. A bitter wind blew across the ocean of blood in stead of the refreshing summer's one, which caused Loki to shiver as he turned on the spot.

"Tony?" He asked in a worried voice, a feeling of panic starting to rise within him as he couldn't see his friend. "Tony? Where are you?" No answer. "Stark, you're scaring me, where are you?!"

He jumped when he heard a loud splash behind him. He turned around sharply then gasped as he saw Tony splashing around a few metres away, as if he something was pulling him under...

"Lo...ki..." Tony moaned, struggling to keep his head above water. Loki tried to take a step forward, and then another as he tried to get to where Tony was. The closer he tried to get, the further away Tony seemed to get, which only made Loki try to hurry up.

He was crawling towards Tony, using all his strength against an invisible force and shouting his name out but it couldn't be heard over the violent wind and crashing blood waves. He thrashed against the waves, ignoring the salty yet strangely metallic tasting water that was spraying and sloshing around him.

"TONY!" He cried as he saw Tony be completely submerged by the water, and everything went still. The wind stopped and the water stilled, leaving Loki standing waist deep in a never ending sea of red. He breathed heavily as he stared disbelievingly into the distance. "Tony..."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his leg. Loki cried out and tried to jerk away from it but he toppled over into the water. He screamed as multiple hands grabbed him and dragged him down; pulling him into a never ending abyss of red...

Loki awoke with a small cry, his body jerking into a sitting position as he came back to reality from the nightmare. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, not at all surprised to find sweat dripping from his brow.

He got up and crept into the bathroom, leaning over the sink to splash cold water on his face. He rubbed some onto the back of his neck then looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed then slowly made his way back to bed, with two thoughts in his head. One, trying to forget the dream he just had, and the other thinking that maybe he liked Tony more than he thought, which did not bode good for him at all.

* * *

_Dark: Okay, if I've said there was going to be a double update today, I'm sorry, I lied. I can't find the file for the next chapter although I have a pretty good idea where I saved it (on a different computer which I won't be able to access until later this week) So sorry :/ On the plus side, the next chapter is slightly longer and it's one of the reasons why this fic is rated __**M**__ and not __**T**__. Also, it's what Tony did that Rhodey heard two chapters ago. I'm surprised no-one commented on that bit yet... Until the next chapter ;D and thank you to every who had reviewed/fav'd/followed and read this fic :D ~don't forget to leave a review ;D_


	12. Chapter 11

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Eleven **

**AN: And now for Tony's dream ;) **

* * *

_"Tony, pass me that sheet please?"_

"Oh, sure." Tony reached over and passed the worksheet over to Loki.

They sat on Tony's bed, going through poems and talking to each other as they worked.

Tony watched as the raven haired boy's brow furrowed and his piercing green eyes scanned the sheet. He licked his lips and let out an almost inaudible moan as an image came into his mind of those beautiful eyes staring up at him while that thin mouth surrounded his-

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image and blushed as he turned his attention back to Loki, who had finished scanning the page and was now frowning at him.

"Tony? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

Tony gulped and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Loki raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Tony did a double take, his eyes widening as Loki shifted closer to him.

"Well, uhh, I err..." Tony stammered as Loki brought his face inches away from him, still smirking.

"Well? I'm right here."

Tony looked into Loki's eyes, scanning them for even a hint of trickery then smirked back when he saw none.

"Alright then."

He closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against Loki's and moving them together. Their eyes slid shut as their lips moved together. Tony brought his hand up to run it through Loki's hair before holding the back of his head and pulling closer.

Loki moaned and ran his tongue along Tony's lip, asking for entrance. Tony obliged and opened his mouth to let Loki's tongue explore. He moaned pleasantly which made Loki smirk.

Loki then moved around so that he was straddling Tony's waist and leaning down to kiss him while cupping his face as he did.

Tony smirked at the gesture then moved his face away and pulled Loki down on top of him, so that the two were lying flat on the bed.

Loki's hand moved so that it went under Tony's shirt, running a finger up over his stomach before going up to his nipple and gently pulled at it.

Tony moaned and shifted slightly under Loki's touch. It felt so good!

"Hmmm haaaah Loki..."

Loki smirked and tweaked it harder, making Tony throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.

"Jesus, fuck that feels good...!"

"Mmmh, how about this?"

His hand lowered to run down Tony's thigh, moving up from his knee to cup his growing erection. Tony gasped and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Oh gods..."

Loki quirked an eyebrow and moved his hand away to click his finger. As soon as he clicked it, both of them were completely naked.

Their hard cocks rubbed together, making both teens moan from the much needed friction. Loki moved his head to kiss down from Tony's jaw, leaving a line of kisses and bites all the way down to his cock which made Tony shiver with excitement.

He propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes widened as Loki flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of Tony's cock. Tony gasped and bit his bottom lip.

Loki smirked further and engulfed his dick whole, taking him all the way to the hilt, and seemingly didn't gag from the action. Tony moaned and his hips jerked at Loki's movement. He ran his tongue down the length from base to tip and stuck it down the slit, which made Tony moan louder.

"Aahhh, Loki, fuck! LOKI!"

Tony's eyes shot open and he found himself alone in his room. He sighed then glanced under his sheets. He groaned when he saw the massive bulge in his pants and threw his covers off in exasperation, knowing from experience that it would not go away from his will power.

He gasped when he pulled his boxers off as the cool air of his room hit his hard on, but he was also glad to have the fabric from his boxers gone, so that it was not rubbing painfully against his erection.

He carefully slid his hand down his body. Upon reaching his erected member, Tony proceeded to gently stroke it, gasping slightly as he did so. He twisted his body around onto all fours, like a dog then he widened his legs a little and continued pumping himself, small moans escaping his dry mouth.

Images of Loki flooded his mind, most similar to that from the dream urging him to move harder and faster. 'This is bad...' He thought before another wave of pleasure washed over him. 'I shouldn't be... Haaah, doing this right... now!'

His breathing quickened as he tried to suppress a cry of pleasure by biting his lower lip. 'Okay, maybe I should...'

His back arched as he jolted upright and, unable to suppress it, he cried out loudly in pleasure. All of a sudden, Tony felt all sorts of new feelings rush into him; he started to want the touch of Loki more than anyone else he'd had before.

With his free hand, he reached up to his face and caressed it gently, pretending it were the touch of the other teen. Still touching himself down below, his pace quickened as his other hand explored the rest of his body subconsciously, making him moan and cry out a little louder. The cool air began to feel warmer until it suddenly felt like a furnace. Tony started to sweat as his pace quickened even further, eager to hurry up and finish masturbating so that he could settle down to sleep again.

He paused a moment, remembering the tube of lubricant in his bedside draw and rummaged quickly to find it.

When he found it he sighed and squirted a little into his hands. It was quite cold, which would be perfect after the heat of his techniques before hand. After rubbing the cool jelled liquid in his palms, he continued to jerk off, still thinking up images of Loki.

He still cried out a little in frustration about how long this was taking, and then thought suddenly, getting an idea. With his left hand, he slowly slid his hand around behind him and pushed one finger up inside himself. He had to let go of his cock a moment to suppress a loud cry at the new feeling.

After pausing a moment, he used his finger to explore back there, pretending his fingers belonged to Loki instead. Closing his eyes, he imagined the teen behind him, using his long slender fingers to stretch himself whist stroking his cock with the other hand.

With this image in mind, Tony felt it hard to keep in anymore, and came up against his sheets.

After all the white liquid left his body and hit the sheets, Tony slumped down onto the bed and sighed. He lay there panting heavily, rolling to the other side off the bed and pulled his sheets back over him, ignoring the sticky mess next to him.

He gazed out at his room then sighed again and shut his eyes, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Yeah... Okay... I definitely like Loki then..."

* * *

_Dark: So, they are both aware of their feelings now, Ehehe... wait... why did 'ehehe' auto-correct itself with a capital letter? Odd... Thanks for reading once again, until the next chapter ;D_


	13. Chapter 12

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twelve -  
**  
"Hey, uhh, why don't we sit with the others today?"

Loki glanced up at Tony and frowned. "Why?"

Tony shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, for one it's freezing out here. Two, they're still _my_ friends, even if I've been sitting with you. And three, why not? You might like them too."

'Well, if I'm in a larger group, I can look at Tony without him noticing I suppose...' Loki thought then sighed and grabbed his bag to stand. "Alright then. But I'm not sitting by Thor."

Tony chuckled then started to walk inside with Loki next to him. He had tried to forget about the dream and other thing that happened last night but he just couldn't get it off his mind. He had acted stiffly in front of Loki this morning which he thought the other boy would notice but was pleased to see that he didn't, or if he did then he didn't mention it.

Now that he was thinking this way about Loki, he was starting to question his sexuality in general. He was known for being a bit of a high school playboy, with everyone knowing that he was a very popular ladies man. Everyone also seemed to know when he broke up with his ex Pepper Pots, who was currently with his friend Steve. He hadn't really cared about that as the reason they broke up was he felt they were more like best friends. She agreed then three months later her and Steve had been officially recognised as an item.

He still found himself attracted to girls so when consulting himself this morning, he came to a conclusion that was maybe bisexual.

"Hey Tony what's u- oh hey Loki." Bruce said as they neared them, smiling when he saw Loki.

"Brother! So good to see you again!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Thor, you see me everyday."

Thor shrugged. "Well, I don't see you at school. So it's a first." he went over to Loki and placed an arm around his shoulder. Tony flinched slightly but turned his head away and sat down. 'I know they're brothers but still... Why do I feel jealous of Thor here?' 'Maybe because he sees Loki 24/7 at home and I don't?' 'Yeah probably.' he shook his head to stop himself from conversing with himself and focused to Thor who was now speaking.

"Okay, everyone. This is my little brother, Loki."

They all smiled and waved but Tony just smirked. Loki smiled back at raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"And, these here are Miss Natasha Romanoff, Clint, Bruce, you know Tony, Miss Jane Foster, Steven and Miss Pepper Pots." Thor said, pointing as he went round the circled table they sat at.

"Uh hey." Loki said slowly, giving them all a nervous smile and half waving.

"Come, sit." Natasha said, moving up a seat closer to Clint to make room for Loki to sit. Loki nodded, still smiling and took a seat. He gazed around for a moment and as he did he caught Tony's gaze.

He too had tried to forget of his dream but couldn't. Before the horror and panic of Tony getting dragged under the sea of red, he had enjoyed the time with the dream-Tony. Kissing, playing, swimming, it all made it seem like it could happen. Loki laughed slightly at that, although no-one noticed as they thought he was laughing at something Clint said which was apparently funny.

He glanced over at Tony again and blushed slightly when their gazes met again, although it went unnoticed by the other boy. They both looked away quickly then smiled when the other wasn't looking.

Throughout the whole of lunch, while the others chatted and included Loki in their conversations, Tony and Loki's gazes kept meeting. When the bell chimed for last lesson, they all said goodbye to each other and walked off to their lessons.

Steve, Tony, Pepper and Loki were all walking to their last lessons together. Pepper and Loki had I.T, Steve and Tony had maths, and both classrooms were in the same direction.

"I hope you sit with us again tomorrow Loki. It's been nice getting to know you." Pepper said, giving Loki a smile who smiled back.

"I should like that thanks."

Tony grinned then hooked his hands behind his back as they walked. He thought of how much fun he had after Loki and he worked last Saturday and an idea formed in his mind.

"Hey, what are you doing after school tomorrow Lokes?" Tony asked as Steve and Pepper immersed themselves in their own conversation. Loki pouted slightly and tapped a long slender finger against his lips as he thought which Tony thought made him look damn sexy.

"Nothing except any homework I might get. Why do you ask?"

"Would you, um, like to come round mine to hang out or something?"

Loki looked at Tony for a second before he giggled.

"What?!" Tony huffed, frowning in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just, ehehe, you sound so nervous to ask me."

Tony blushed slightly and glanced away as he shrugged. "Well, what do you say then, are you free or not?"

Loki smiled then brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'd love to."

Tony glanced back at him and grinned. "Awesome! So uhh, how about you come straight back to mine, I'll have Happy pick us up then he could drive you back at about 8?"

Loki smiled and nodded again. "Sounds good to me. Who is Happy?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't met. He's my driver."

"Oh, too lazy to walk?" He raised an eyebrow and let out an amused chuckle when Tony pulled a face.

"Bleh, I get enough exercise in other things so it's fine." He shrugged then glanced up at the sky momentarily as Loki blushed from remembering images of watching Tony run during his PE lessons.

"Okay. Then I look forward to it."

Tony grinned at him then glanced over at Steve and Pepper who had stopped to say goodbye as they had reached the computer room by the art block that was where Loki and Pepper's lesson was. Pepper played with Steve's hand before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Steve's eyes widened slightly as he blushed but he placed his hands on her hips and moved their lips together.

Tony and Loki glanced at each other out the corner of their eyes, both blushing when they thought of them doing the same.

"S-so I'll see you tomorrow Lokes?"

"Y-yeah. See you Tony."

They both smiled at each other then walked into their classrooms. Tony turned to glance over at his shoulder for a moment before hurrying after Steve to maths.

* * *

_Dark: Okay, I know this is short but I got stuck on what they should talk about at the lunch. So I cut that out and voilà. Next one should be slightly longer though ;)_  
_Then after I did a word count I realise that the AN above is pointless :/ it's an average length.  
Anyway, thanks for Reading and stuff, please review, favourite and follow :D until next time! _


	14. Chapter 13

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirteen -  
**  
**_AN: I apologise for Loki at the end. ENJOY :D _**

* * *

Tony leant against the metal gates outside the school and nervously tapped his foot on the ground while gritting his teeth and glancing around.

"He's late." he muttered under his breath. He'd been waiting for Loki for nearly ten minutes. It wasn't a long time, but it still felt like it.

Finally after what seemed to be ages but was actually a matter of seconds, Loki came running through the gates and stopped in front of Tony, bending over to catch him breath. Tony lowered the sunglasses he wore on his face and raised an eyebrow over the top of them at Loki.

"What took you so long Reindeer games?"

Loki sent a glare at Tony for the use of the nickname but then shook his head and straightened up. "I had to give Thor my bag. It only had my school books so I gave it to him to take home. I still have my iPod and phone; I didn't need anything else right?"

Tony chuckled then motioned for them to walk into the car park. "Nope. Just yourself." he winked which made Loki smile.

"By the gods- is this your car?" Loki said as they came to stop by a small limo. Tony smirked.

"Yup. Get in." He walked over to the back seat door and held it open for Loki, who smiled nervously.

"Thanks."

He got in and was followed by Tony, who once inside, tapped on the divider window. A man with very short dark hair and a kind smile on his face turned around and opened it.

"Hey Tony. Ready to go?"

"Yup. This is Loki by the way. Loki, Happy, Happy, Loki." he said, pointing between the two as he said their names.

"Hello." Loki smiled and nodded at Happy who grinned back.

"Ah, so you're the new friend Tony hasn't shut up about. Nice to meet you."

Loki raised an amused eyebrow at Tony who was blushing in the seat next to him.

"Haven't shut up about me, eh?" Loki said, a warm, fluttery feeling spreading through him.

Tony glared at Happy. "Why'd you tell him that? Just get on and drive Hogun."

Happy and Loki chuckled then Happy closed the divider window, started the car and drove back to the mansion. When they got there, Happy dropped them off and immediately picked up Rhodey who was waiting just inside the front door.

"Have a fun conference!" Tony said sarcastically, giving Rhodey a creepy grin and a small wave as they passed him. Rhodey sighed and shook his head.

"One day, you'll have to do all this _Mr. Stark_." he half-saluted then got into the car. Tony and Loki stood there for a moment, watching the car drive off before they headed inside.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves. Awesome. Want to see the lab?"

Loki's eyes lit up. "Do I?!"

Tony grinned and swivelled on the spot, his trainers squeaking on the wooden floor as he did, then walked off and beckoned Loki to follow.

To get there, they had to go down a spiralling glass staircase. At the bottom there was a glass panel with a holographic keypad on it that glowed blue. Loki watched as Tony tapped in a code then opened a door in the glass and walked through into the darkness beyond it. He hesitated for a second before tentatively following Tony in.

"Uhh, Tony? Where are you?" Loki said after standing for a moment in darkness. Somewhere to his right he heard a chuckle that was followed by two consecutive claps. The room was suddenly filled with light which blinded Tony and Loki for a moment. When they opened their eyes again, Loki's widened as he gazed around.

"Wow..." He murmured as he eyed the various work stations that were littered with various tools, materials and blue prints. "So this is what you do in your spare time then huh..." He walked over to a work bench and looked at a small square object that was open at the back to show a lot of wires and microchips. "What's this?"

"A StarkPad. Like an iPad, but me a little more me." Tony winked as he followed Loki and picked the device up. "I'm halfway there to completion."

"You'll have to show me when it's done. Do you have anything that you've finished already?"

Tony glanced around. "Uhh, yeah. Hold on..." he frowned in concentration then walked over to another bench and pulled out a draw from underneath. He picked out a small red toaster. "This... Actually is a failed one. It was supposed to be a levitating toaster but Rhodey used it too much and it only stays airborne for a couple of seconds. Here, watch."

He flipped a switch on the side then let go as the device glowed blue at the bottom and let go as the device whirred and hovered in mid-air.

"Whoa... That's so cool!" Loki said, staring as the device in awe as Tony stared proudly at it. It suddenly sparked which caused the boys to jump back as it then crashed to the ground. They looked as it then at each other and chuckled as Tony bent to pick it up.

"Yeah, needs some work."

"You don't say." Loki grinned then looked to another bench where there was something that looked like metal glove. "What's that?" he said pointing. Tony placed the toaster back in the draw and put the draw back before flipping his head up to squint at what Loki was pointing at.

"Ah!" He said, grinning then jogging over to where Loki was stood. "This is part of a secret project I'm working on. I can't tell you what the project is, but this I _can_ show you." He glanced at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Okay. I can't show you in person but I can get up a hologram. Jarvis?"

"Yes sir. Bringing up holographic blueprint for repulsor arm only."

Loki jumped when he heard the familiar robotic voice, which Tony noticed and chuckled at.

"I thought he was just an AI gatekeeper."

"Nope. Jarv runs the whole house. Actually, I built him too. I think I've told you that before..."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember. That's impressive. You live up to the name genius then?"

"Of course." Tony scoffed as he pulled up a holographic blueprint of the arm. Loki's eyes widened as he looked at the flat 2D image that seemed to be hovering mid-air.

"That's incredible... Where's the projector for it?"

Tony laughed then flicked his hand and the model turned 3D. "That's a secret. I built this too."

Loki stared in amazement, glancing from tony to the projection and back again. "That's amazing!"

Tony winked. "There's more." Loki then watched in utter amazement as Tony seemed to slip his arm inside the hologram and took it away as if it were real.

"Whoa! You just took it off there... And you're wearing it... Consider me thoroughly impressed!"

Tony grinned at the praise then looked down at the device hologram. "You wanna try it?"

"Could I?" Loki said excitedly and Tony nodded and slipped it off his hand. He came around to stand behind Loki and took his arm. He slipped the device on his arm slowly, as the closeness to the other boy was making him blush. Loki too was blushing at the closeness but stayed quiet and in awe as the holographic device slid onto his arm.

"I sometimes build games into the system to make designing things even more fun. Jarvis, pull up game: Shoot to thrill."

Loki frowned. "Isn't that a song?"

"Yup. By AC/DC, one of my favourites. I'm surprised you know it."

Loki nodded and smiled then glanced around as the whole lab around them seemed to glow with a slight blue tinge to it.

"So, what do I do?"

"Well. Inside the device, you'll find a small handle-like thing by your fingers. You press that to fire and you can shoot at anything. Because it's only holograms, you can aim in at anything and it will simulate an effect. It's fun for blowing off steam. Give it a go."

Loki nodded then looked around. He saw a rubbish bin and aimed the glove at it. He pulled the handle inside and had to step back as a bright blue beam of light shot from the glove and hit the bin. Holographic paper balls exploded from the bin and the words 'score!' appeared above it with a few small fireworks. Loki giggled and stared in disbelief at it.

"That's amazing!" he breathed out and glanced over his shoulder at Tony. "This is brilliant! You really are a... genius..." he trailed off as he seemed to suddenly notice the closeness of the other boy, who hadn't moved since placing the gauntlet on his arm.

"Yeah..." Tony breathed out, moving his face closer to Loki's. Before either realised what was actually happening, Tony placed his lips on Loki's in a kiss. Loki's eyes widened as Tony moved his lips against his own but he stayed frozen to the spot. 'What's happening?!' He thought then panicked. Tony realised something was wrong and pulled back to give Loki a confused look. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Loki slapped him hard on the cheek.

Tony stumbled back a few paces and clutched at his gave where the blow had struck then gazed up at Loki who looked as if he were about to burst into tears. Before he could say anything else, Loki pulled the hologram off his arm, making it dissolve in the air, then turned to run out of the room. Tony heard his footsteps up the stairs then the faint slamming of the front door.

He stood rooted to the spot for a moment before reality came crashing down and he realised what had just happened.

"Stupid!" Tony said, kicking a bench next to him hard, not caring that it hurt his foot, then turned and slid to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair then over his eyes before leaving them covered.

"Why did I mess this up?"

* * *

_Dark: I WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME. and FINALLY! Something happened between them! Whoo :D Loki's reaction is explained in the next chapter... I think... Meh, thanks again for reading :D and stay tuned for the next chapter ;D _

* * *

_Also, I thought I'd reply to some of the guest reviews. I dunno if any of these are from the same people but I'll answer to these ones. _

_ -Guest 3/13/13 . chapter 2 "Already obsessed with this story, fantastic start can't wait to read more! What did Odin do to poor Loki!?"_

**_Dark:_**_ Thank you :D As for what Odin did... well just read more and you'll find out ;D_

_ -Guest 3/16/13 . chapter 3 "Excited to read more about what happened to Loki with Odin and at the other schools."_

**_Dark:_**_ Thanks, and we do eventually learn of what happened with Odin but not at the other schools. I've kinda already explained that but it's not really important to know in detail what happened. Sorry :l_

_ -Fox 3/21/13 . chapter 5 "Helloooooo dying to know what will happend next right hereee helppppppp!"_

**_Dark:_**_ Thanks, well uhh... not sure what else to say here but I hope I update quick enough :D_

_ -Guest 4/2/13 . chapter 11 "Beyond obsessed with this story! Hoping you explain what happened between Loki and Odin. Glad the next chapter is a little longer Just love reading this story :)"_

**_Dark:_**_ Thanks :D_

_ -Guest 4/10/13 . chapter 13 "So...how often do you update? I'm quite enjoying this, and I hope a new chapter comes along soon!"_

**_Dark:_**_ I usually like to update this every 2-4 days depending on how busy I am. All the chapters have been written so until it's over, I'll always have a chapter waiting to be uploaded ;D_

_**And to the other guest reviewers, and logged in reviewers, thanks :D**_

_**Until the next chapter ;D **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Fourteen -**

'Why? Why did he kiss me? I don't understand...' Loki thought as he ran through the streets back to his home. He paused to lean against a wall and catch his breath as he neared his house.

'Did he know that I like him and decided to play a cruel trick on me? I thought he was my friend... Does he think me like those countless girls that I've heard him be with? Oh gods... Why did I slap him... Fuck. Well he shouldn't have kissed me without permission...'

His thoughts trailed off as he traced a finger over his lips and blushed. It had felt so good yet if Tony was using him, so wrong... He felt so confused.

Loki walked back to his house and was bombarded with questions from his mother, Heimdall and Thor but Loki just waved their questions away and said he felt ill. Frigga let him go; seemingly understanding that something had happened but knew that Loki wasn't ready to share.

For a while, Loki sat alone in his room, listening to any random song that came through his speakers and hugging his knees while confused tears cascaded down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was getting so upset about it. Tony kissed him because it was what he was like. He was just a victim in the line of many.

'How could I have been so naive to think he might've actually liked me...' Loki thought to himself, then turned off his music, lay down and covered himself with his duvet.

-/-/-

"Hey Thor. Is Loki in today?"

Thor glanced up from his food and looked up at Tony, who was nervously shifted on the spot, which was highly uncharacteristic for him.

"No. He wasn't feeling well so he stayed home... That's why he left your home early yesterday. Don't you recall?"

Tony frowned. 'He didn't tell Thor, that's good right? I was expecting a beating of something for taking advantage of Loki...' He thought then smiled nervously back at the blonde teen. "Uhh, y-yeah. Of course. Tell him I asked after him."

"I will." Thor beamed at him.

'Yeah, definitely didn't tell him...' Tony thought as he sat down. The others hadn't paid attention to their conversation but had smiled when Tony arrived.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and sighed. He didn't sleep a wink last night as he had been too busy worrying about today. Would Loki of ignored him? Told everyone? _Told Thor?_

He realised that Loki was probably feeling even more embarrassed than he, which made his feel even more regretful of his actions.

He hadn't planned to kiss him at that moment. It was just the way he glanced over his shoulder so nonchalantly, the way he praised Tony's work, the way in which his eyes sparkled in the lighting of the lab, the way his hair smelt as he leant over him to fix the hologram...

Tony shook his head as the memories came back to him. He had to apologise to him. But how the he'll was he going to explain it?

'Oh hey Loki. Sorry I kissed you the other day, you just looked like you were trying to seduce me. I've had a thing for you for the past few days so please don't tell people that I'm gay because I'm actually not, it was just you...' He shook his head again and chuckled to himself.

"Tony? Are you alright? You look a little distant..." Bruce said suddenly, snapping Tony from his thoughts.

Tony glanced up as saw that the whole table was giving him a confused look. He blinked then gave them was he thought was a convincing smile. "Of course... I'm just thinking about my detention on Friday, can't wait!" He said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the others. He stood and grabbed his bag before turning to the others again.

"I need to hand something in. I'll see you guys at lunch."

They all nodded then returned to their conversation as Tony turned to leave the restaurant. As soon as he was out, he headed round the back of the music hall and onto one of the giant fields that were back there. It was technically going off school property, but as long as no-one knew and he made it back on time, it didn't matter.

He made his way across the field and placed his bag against a tree before lying down on the grass and staring up at the sky. That was one thing he didn't like a about school; he never got any time to himself. Normally he didn't care but it was moments like these where he needed to be here. In fact, he hadn't been here since he met Loki so it was nice to be back, even if it were just for a few minutes.

He gazed up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted across the sea of blue and a cooling wind blew across the grass blades and through him. He sighed then shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think off a way that he was going to explain to Loki when he eventually came back to school.

* * *

_Dark: Okay, I know I said I was going to do a double update for this chapter because it's so short, but I am so busy today and only have the time to put this one up. I will put the next one up tomorrow and I can promise that it IS longer than this one ;D Until the next chapter. _


	16. Chapter 15

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Fifteen –**

The next day, Loki went into school. He had to face Tony sooner or later and he had gotten bored of merely lying in bed pretending to sleep but actually listening to his iPod trough headphones and thinking.

At break he had hidden from Tony by staying and helping his teacher with clearing up. He didn't actually want to do anything like that, but if he was helpful it put brownie points on his record which made him less likely to be moved again. Although at the moment, he didn't really care if he moved or not, he just didn't want to face Tony yet.

He was sure that Tony would've bragged or maybe even mocked behind his back while he was away, but things seemed normal when he arrived. 'He's probably afraid he'll be ridiculed for being seen as gay.' He thought as he made his way outside for lunch. He decided to leave the grounds and go to sit in the back fields. It was off ground but he didn't exactly care at this moment. It was also the last place he expected to run into Tony.

He had been leaning against a big tree that had overhanging branches that shielded his from the hot, afternoon sun when he was startled by a sudden voice.

"You're in my spot."

Loki opened his eyes and froze when he saw Tony peaking through the branches. He opened his mouth to say something back but he found that he couldn't form any words.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony asked hopefully, gesturing to the spot next to Loki who shrugged in response. They sat in an awkward silence that lasted only a few moments before Tony spoke again. "Hey, uhh listen, I'm sorry."

Loki sighed heavily then glanced up the look at the way the sunlight shone through a few gaps in the leaves. "What for?"

"You know, about what happened when you were round mine... I know I shouldn't have done that without taking your feelings into consideration first."

Loki nearly chuckled but stopped himself. "What do you mean, 'my feelings'?"

Tony blushed slightly and scratched the side of his nose as he talked. "Uhh, well, what I did was gay. I just figured that your not which is why you got mad and left, which I can understand, I mean I-"

"I am gay." Loki interrupted which made Tony do a double take.

"You are?! Then why did you slap me? Was it just the fact it was _me_ kissing you and it freaked you out?"

Loki rolled his head around so he was glancing at Tony sideways, but he met his confused gaze with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"It wasn't that. I do like you... It's just, I thought that you were just playing around with me." Loki said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He hadn't planned to confess to Tony at all, so why on earth did he say it just then?!

The silence washed over them again, and then Tony glanced away and coughed awkwardly. "I like you too. That's why I did it. I just got caught up in the moment when we were standing so close..." he trailed off and coughed again.

Loki frowned and glanced straight ahead before turning back to Tony again. "Wait. You like me? You didn't just do that for kicks?"

Tony also turned his head and met his gaze. "Yes. I really like you Loki. I did it because in that moment, it felt like the right thing to do." he paused and frowned. "Hold on, so, we've both liked each other... And had a misunderstanding because neither of us was brave enough to confess it?"

Loki chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "It would seem so..."

They sat there in silence for a moment, this time it felt less awkward though.

"Um, so, would it be okay if I... Kissed you again?" Tony asked hopefully. Loki smiled then chuckled slightly.

"Only if you mean it."

Tony grinned and shifter closer to Loki. "I do." he said before leaning in close and claiming Loki's lips with his own. This time, both closed their eyes and moved together.

Tony ran his Tongue along Loki's bottom lip and asked for entrance which was granted almost straight away. He poked it inside to explore Loki's wet cavern, his expert Tongue techniques making Loki moan softly into the kiss.

Loki moved one hand up to play with Tony's dishevelled hair as they continued to kiss, before sliding it down to cup his face.

When they eventually parted, they both sighed contentedly and rested their foreheads on one another, smiling nervously as they stared into one another's eyes.

"So does this mean were together now? As in I-can-call-you-my-boyfriend together?" Tony asked and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't see why not." Loki said then grinned as Tony did back to him. "Id like that Anthony."

"Anthony? Why are you calling me my whole name all of a sudden?"

Loki shrugged. "Felt like it. It's a name that I notice no-one else calls you. Not even the teachers. Am I not aloud to?"

Tony quickly shook his head. "You can if you _really _want to, but you know I prefer Tony more right?"

Loki chuckled then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Okay then, Tony it is."

Tony smiled and nodded once. "Thanks."

They sat in another silence; both smiling happily in different directions before Tony's hand sneaked it's way over to Loki's. He clasped them together loosely which made them both smiled further and at each other.

"Could I request something?"

Loki frowned but nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Sure. Request away."

Tony gulped nervously before answering. "Do you think that we could... Not tell everyone about us just yet? I feel like I want to get to know you properly and spend time with you without everyone else knowing just yet? Heck, I'm only just getting used to the fact I'm gay. So can we keep this just between us for now please?"

Loki smiled and nodded. "Of course. We'll go at our own pace."

"That includes our families. Especially Thor."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I don't tell Thor _everything_ you know. But I understand. Just us until we're ready."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

They sat there talking and holding hands all lunch time until it was time for last lesson.

"What were you doing here in my spot anyway?" Tony asked as he extended his hand out to help Loki get up.

Loki shrugged. "I was hiding. I wanted to be on my own. What do you mean by 'your spot'?"

Tony chuckled. "I often come here to relax during lunch or if I skip class. It's nice. There's no one to bother me and its peaceful."

"Oh, sorry, did I ruin your time here?"

"No no no!" Tony said quickly. "It's fine. I don't mind if your here. I'd love for you to hang with me here actually... How about tomorrow at lunch? Although we can't do it all the time otherwise they'll all get suspicious."

Loki grinned and nodded then paused to lick his lips a moment. He then leaned down and kissed Tony's lips softly. Tony raised an eyebrow then pulled the other boy down into a longer kiss. Eventually they pulled apart and smiled at each other again.

"Until tomorrow Tony."

"Until tomorrow Lokes."

* * *

_Dark: YES! They are finally together ^_^ whoop whoop! Stay tuned for le next chapter ;D_


	17. Chapter 16

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Sixteen - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC/CD's songs or them. Ive disclaimed the Avengers in the first chapter so I can't be bothered to do it on every chapter :p Enjoy ;D**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Tony and Loki confessed to each other, and during those two weeks, they hadn't done much more than meet by the tree a couple of times. It was one of those times when Tony had an idea.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Loki cocked his head at Tony then smiled. "Sure. What shall we do?"

"Uhh laser tag?"

Loki snorted. "Dates are supposed to be more romantic."

"Well what do you suggest?"

Loki thought for a moment. He hadn't actually been on a date since being with Fandral before the incident, so he wasn't as knowledgeable in the dating department as Tony probably was. Although he was pretty sure he was Tony's first boyfriend which was something. 'Guess I'll go with something cliché...'

"How about the park? Might be nice just to take a walk, enjoy each others company..."

Tony thought about it for a second before nodding. "Sounds fun. Maybe we can kiss and stuff while hiding in the bushes." He raised an eyebrow at Loki who giggled.

"Funny. You mean like what we do now, but in a more _public_ place?" Loki asked, crawling over to Tony on his hands and knees while giving him a seductive look. Tony smirked and moved forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Oh yeah..." He whispered against his lips before moving before and connecting them together. When they parted for air, Loki moved to sit by Tony and rested his head on the others shoulder.

"So, this weekend perhaps?"

Tony glanced sideways at Loki and smiled. "Sound good."

-/-/-

Loki stood outside the gates to Stark mansion shifting nervously on the spot as he waited for Tony to come out. It was the day of their first date, and he was a little nervous. 'This feels so weird, are we going to hold hands as we walk? Was he serious about the kissing behind the bushes? But what if someone sees us that we know?'

Loki's mind had been going in overdrive since the evening before, which made it difficult to obtain sleep. He did eventually but he still felt both nervous and exited when he woke up.

For their date, he had spent a lot of time this morning trying to find an outfit that looked both nice but also casual to seem less suspicious. In the end, he had gone for a pair of black skinny leather trousers, a black t-shirt and his usual dark green hooded jacket.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a figure came up to the gates behind him. Loki turned with a smile on his face then paused and narrowed his eyes. It took his a moment to realise that the figure approaching was Tony. He was dressed in dark jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a red neck scarf, a black fedora and a pair of sunglasses. He also had what looked like the start of a goatee growing.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

Tony smirked and removed the sunglasses that he was wearing so he could look at Loki properly. "It's a disguise."

"I can see that. What's that thing clinging to your face?"

Tony frowned then laughed. "It's just a beard. Thought it would add to the disguise."

"And the hat?"

He nodded then placed the shades back on. "Well, were trying to keep this private for now. I'm pretty well known, obviously, so if we don't wanna get caught then I have to wear this disguise. The beard was kind of a last minute idea though, so it probably looks a little patchy as it's still coming through..."

"Is that why since Thursday you've been hiding your face during lessons and our time Together?"

Tony nodded and smoothed his fingers over it. "Well I think it suits me. It will obviously look better when it's fuller, but does it work for a disguise?"

Loki snorted. "Indeed. I hardly recognized you when you approached just now."

"That's good. You'll have to wear these I afraid." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a second pair of sunglasses. He handed them over to Loki, who took them tentatively and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Must I?"

"Be glad I'm not suggesting the beard and hat. Please? Plus, it'll make you look all secretive and seductive."

Loki let a breath out through his nose and slipped them on, earning a pleased whistle from Tony.

"Very sexy."

Loki rolled his eyes then started to walk off, pausing and glancing back when Tony grabbed his arm. "Yes?"

"Don't you want to hold hands?"

Loki blushed slightly. "Oh, uhh, yeah, sorry." He took his hand and ran it down Tony's arm until their fingers clasped together loosely. They smiled at each other then walked off hand in hand to the park.

-/-/-

It was fairly busy when they arrived, and to their relief, no one recognised neither Tony nor Loki. They walked in an un-awkward silence, with Loki enjoying the beautiful autumn scenery and Tony bored out of his mind. Or he would be if Loki wasn't currently next to him and holding his hand as they walked along.

He studied his face as he glanced up at the trees that were golden and brown colours and just starting to shed their leaves for winter. A light breeze danced across their path, causing Loki's long black hair to sweep back which revealed his face to Tony.

"Enjoying yourself Lokes?" he said with a fake British accent, to add to his disguise, which made Loki snort then burst into laughter.

Tony stopped and turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked slowly in the same accent as before, which just made Loki laugh harder. When he had calmed somewhat, he apologised.

"I'm sorry; it's just that accent you're using! It sounds so funny!"

"What, this accent?" Loki laughed again. "It's to add to my disguise. I think it makes me sound more sophisticated."

"Hmm, well it does. But it still sounds odd on you."

"Cheers." Tony said in a melodramatic tone before smiling.

"Yes, I am actually enjoying myself. It's been a while since I was out with... Someone."

Tony raised an eyebrow again. "You've been out with someone before me?"

"Of course I have! Did you think you were my first? I'm sorry but yes, I've been with... Someone before... But that was ages ago."

"I see... You've probably heard about my nature. So I don't have to say how many people I've been with..." He trailed off and blushed slightly when he realised that Loki was the first guy he'd been with. He was about to mention it, in the hopes that Loki might say the same back when he noticed someone coming toward them. Their head was down, looking at their phone intently as they jogged along. Natasha.

"Shit!" Tony murmured before grabbing Loki's arm and pulling him into the tall shrubbery by the side of the path. He pulled his down so they were squatting on the ground then glanced warily at Natasha who thankfully hadn't noticed anything.

"What the... Why did you-!" Loki said before Tony claimed a hand over his mouth. Loki raised an eyebrow and started to panic a little until Tony put a finger up to his mouth instead and whispered 'Natasha.' Loki looked up and made his mouth into an 'O' shape as he saw the redhead jogging along the path. She seemed to have a smirk on her features that wasn't there before but Tony could've imagined it.

They stayed silent until she had passed then they stood up and looked at each other. They both chuckled.

"That was close."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you pulled me in here. I thought you were going to try and kiss me with that _thing_ on your face."

Tony quirked an eyebrow and walked over to Loki, who backed away slightly, feigning a horrified look but unable to stop the giggles at the idea of kissing Tony with his beard. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a tree root. Tony, who was advancing on him quickly, didn't see it either and fell with him.

Loki landed with a thud on his back and grunted when he felt Tony on top of him.

"Ow fuck... Sorry." Tony muttered in a half-dazed state as he lifted his head up. Loki chuckled and lifted a hand to remove both their sunglasses so that they stared into each others eyes. "Still, it's a very good position here. It's like natures on our side..." He murmured as he lowered his head to kiss Loki. Loki smirked and shut his eyes as he craned his neck up to meet Tony's lips.

They connected and moved their lips together, slowly at first but after a moment they picked up the pace. Loki's arms came up and around Tony's neck to pull him closer as Tony used his elbows to balance above Loki.

Slipping his tongue inside Loki's mouth and making said boy moan, he used it to explore his enticing wet cavern.

They parted for air and sighed contentedly before Tony lowered his head again but before their mouths met again, he paused and frowned when he head familiar voices.

"Clint, why drag me out here with you... You know I find it creepy when you watch Nat run." Bruce's came from very close by. Loki and Tony froze on the ground.

"It's not creepy. I'm just watching from a distance in case she falls or something... Anyway it's Tony's fault for ignoring my call this morning. I know he loves to watch the other women here."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony who shrugged back.

"Well why not try again? He might've been in the lab earlier, I'm sure he's out now. I have some work to do so please hurry and do it please?" Bruce sighed dejectedly.

Tony froze again. His phone was in his jacket pocket. Volume right up. And he couldn't move because either way they were going to discover them.

Clint shrugged and pulled out his phone. "You're no fun. I'll call him, right now and he'll tell you what you're missing."

Tony shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. Time seemed to go in slow motion before his phone vibrated in his pocket and started to blare out his ringtone.

_'Back in black I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am  
Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about.'_

"What's that sound?" Bruce asked. Clint frowned

"Sounds like Tony's ringtone..."

They followed the sound and found Tony lying on top of Loki on the ground. They all started at each other for a moment as the ring tone kept going, with Loki and Tony looking like deer in headlights and with Bruce and Clint giving them odd looks. Slowly, Clint pressed end call and lowered his phone from his ear.

"What _are _you guys doing?"

Tony thought quickly and jumped up. "I tripped and fell onto Loki by accident." he shrugged, going back to his usual accent, and then offered a hand to help Loki up.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Bruce asked slowly as Tony and Loki gave each other a look.

"We uhh, same reason as you guys by the sounds of it." Tony said, rubbed the back of his head as he did. At that exact moment, both Bruce and Clint squinted at his face.

"Is that a beard?" Clint asked then raised both eyebrows when Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Thought I'd try it out. Why do you think?"

"It's uhh... Nice?" Bruce said then glanced at his watch. "Okay, I gotta head to the library now. I'll see you guys later or something." They all waved as Bruce left the bushes then turned back to each other.

"So... You wanted to do some _bird_ watching?"

Clint smirked. "Oh yes. Loki, your free to join to if you'd like?"

Loki shook his head. "Not exactly my scene I'm afraid. I shall bid you farewell also." he nearly stepped closer to Tony but stopped when he remembered the now-one-man audience they had gained.

"You sure? Oh, actually I got stuff to do; I'll walk back with you." Tony turned back to Clint and shrugged. "Sorry man, another time?"

Clint shrugged. "Whatever dude, you're missing out."

"Right... See ya." Tony got out the bushes, shortly flowed by Loki who just walked next to him with his arms shoved in his pockets.

-/-/-

Once they were out the park and away from the busy areas, the two held hands again and laughed about how close that situation was.

Tony walked Loki back to his house but stopped by a wall just around the corner. "So, how was today?"

"Aside from nearly getting caught twice and getting kissed by a bearded man? Yeah, it was fun. I'd like to go on another date most definitely."

Tony grinned then leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss. When they parted, they hugged then Tony turned to leave as Loki watched him go, both grinning like the happiest idiots on the planet, but neither particularly caring.

* * *

_Dark: I had really bad wrist cramp when writing this 3': Fuck this is a long one! Also, the next few chapters are these two on dates together, so they are probably going to be long... Although it's all leading up to something big... Kind of... You'll understand when we get to it :p :3_  
_See you next chapter! _


	18. Chapter 17

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Seventeen -  
****_~This chapter was lovingly suggested by Doctor Maz when I was out of ideas, she also helped me with the content of the museum in this chapter, so thank you my dear xx_**

**_For the rest of you awesome readers, enjoy :D ~_**

A week later, Tony and Loki had decided to go on another date. Since the last one, Tony had grown out his beard fuller but then had to shave it off due to school rules which he was not too pleased about. However he did exclaim, rather dramatically, that he would re-grow it when he was allowed to and no-one doubted that he wouldn't.

This time for their date, Tony had decided to take Loki to the science and astronomy museum. Loki had rolled his eyes at the suggestion but had agreed after a little 'persuasion' on Tony's part.

Tony kept his sunglasses on this time but didn't do any more on his disguise. Who was going to bother him and a friend at the museum?

They met up outside the building in the afternoon on Saturday because Loki had some studying to do in the morning, and he had wanted it done before anything else.

"Ever been here before?" Tony asked as they walked through the doors. It was free admission so they went straight to through to look at the exhibits.

"Tony, you know I only moved here a couple of weeks ago. When would I have got the time to come here?"

"Point taken. Do you know what I like to do when I come here?"

Loki shook his head. "Look at everything and laugh at its incorrectness?"

Tony pointed at Loki and grinned. "Exactly." he walked up to a display that had information on a few metals in the periodic table and their properties. "See here? It says Iron's proton number is 27, but it's actually 26!" Tony chuckled as Loki just raised an eyebrow.

"Do they make many mistakes then?"

"Oh yes. _many_" Tony said mysteriously before moving on to inspect the next display case. Loki rolled his eyes but followed his anyway.

"Look Loki, here's another, it says the specific heat capacity for water is 4.1. Know what the real answer is?"

Loki thought for a second. "4.2 isn't it?"

"Yup. Correct! C'mon, I wanna go see the section on the speed of light and sound. There are usually loads there!"

Loki sighed but nodded and followed anyway. Something told him that their time here was most likely going to be spent with Tony proving the whole museum wrong.

"And it's not just the information. It's their choice of tech. I mean, if we 'Stark-ed' this place up a bit and changed the info, then-"

"Stark-ed' it up a bit?" Loki said, raising an amused eyebrow before taking a sip from his tea.

After exploring the majority of the museum, they had both felt thirsty so had decided to visit the cafe. Loki had gotten a cup of herbal tea whereas Tony had a coke and they both shared a slice of chocolate cake.

"Yeah, I made it up. I just saying that if I ran this place, it would be different."

"Please tell me your not any getting ideas over there..."

"Naaah 'course not. I'm just... Commentating on it. It's a free country." He shrugged then took a sip from his can. "So how're you enjoying today?"

"Cant complain." Loki said, giving Tony an indifferent look over the top of his cup then changing it to a cheeky grin. "No, it's been lovely."

Tony grinned then glanced up at the huge clock on the wall. "Nearly closing time huh... That went quickly."

Loki glanced up too then gulped the last of his tea down. "Shall we go then?" He stood up and frowned when Tony didn't.

"Why? We have plenty of time." He said, placing his hands behind his back and leaning back on his chair as he grinned up at Loki. "There's something we gotta do here but we have to wait till 5."

Loki cocked his head but still frowned. "That's when it closes though."

"Exactly."

Loki sighed. "Tony, were not sneaking in after dark if that's what you're thinking."

Tony chuckled then smirked at Loki. "No, you'll see when the time comes."

Loki thought or a moment then shrugged and sat back down, as they re-engaged in their conversation about the museums tech.

About 5 minutes to 5, Tony stood and took Loki's hand. There were only a few people in there by now, just a couple of pensioners so Tony didn't really care if they saw him pulling Loki along by the hand.

"Tony? Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just smirked in response which made Loki roll his eyes. When they stopped, they stopped outside the planetarium. Tony turned round to Loki and smiled.

"Wait here for a second. If anyone asks, say you're with me and that I'm just in here okay?"

Loki frowned again but nodded. As he waited for Tony's return, no one came up to him to his relief. It was about 4 minutes before Tony popped his head out the door.

"C'mon in Reindeer Games."

Loki sighed but followed him in anyway. "When are you going to stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames?"

"Would you prefer I called you darling?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Loki." He grumbled then took a seat on a bench next to Tony. "So... What are we-?"

He was interrupted when the ceiling switched on and showed the night sky. The overhead narration of the constellations started dimly I the background as Loki looked up with amazement.

"Whoa... That is beautiful..."

"Yeah. It is." Tony said, looking directly at Loki and not the stars. Loki glanced down and smiled before glancing around.

"Were the only ones here right?"

Tony grinned and nodded. "Yup. It's amazing what a little bribery does." he tapped his trouser pocket and the faint jingle of coins was heard. "Especially when you're famous." Loki smirked.

"Good. Then we won't be interrupted." He leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips. Tony's eyes widened slightly before he smirked and moved closer, pulling Loki into him by the back of his neck to deepen it.

Loki stuck his tongue into Tony's mouth which surprised the other boy but he went with it anyway. To Tony, it felt odd to have someone do that to him, seeing as it was always him doing that in the first place. He moved his hand to grab Loki's wrist to place it on his shoulder but as he touched the material of Loki's wristbands, the other boy jerked away.

Loki stared at Tony with wide eyes before he sighed and shut his eyes. "Sorry... I don't like people grabbing me."

Tony smiled then moved to carefully place his arm around Loki's waist. "That's alright. Shall we look at the stars?"

Loki smiled, his elevated heartbeat slowing now the moment had passed, and nodded as the two glanced up.

"Do you ever just look at the stars and try to make up your own constellations?" he asked as he rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Uhh, no. But it sounds fun."

"Thor and I used to do it as kids. We would sneak out when mother and..." He paused, not wanting to say that monsters name. "When mother thought we were asleep. We snuck to the field that was at the back of our house and lay there, gazing up at the night sky. It was... Nice."

"Why'd you stop?"

Loki tensed for a moment but then casually shrugged. "We just... Changed."

"I see... So we just look at the stars and see of we can make shapes right?"

Loki nodded. "That's right. For example, over there... Do you see?" He pointed to a cluster if stars on the simulated sky and Tony followed his gaze. "That there to me looks like a bat. You see the three stars in the middle, that's the eyes and nose, and the trails of stars either side are the wings."

"Oh yeah. Awesome!" Tony grinned then squinted at the stars, trying to make up his own. "Hey, up there, look! It kinda looks like a wolf!"

"Now you're getting it. Look right by that constellation there, right next to it. It looks like a hammer..."

Tony squinted until he saw it. "That's cool. I found another look." He pointed directly above them. "That one looks like a dick."

Loki pulled away from tony and gave him a disapproving look.

"What?"

"A dick? Really? You have an odd mind Tony Stark. An odd mind indeed."

"Says the guy who wears wristbands with everything"

Loki glared at him.

"What?" Tony repeated again, shrugging.

"You're incorrigible." Loki sighed then ran a hand through his hair as he nonchalantly glanced at his phones clock. "Could we leave? As lovely as this is, I do have a time to be back by."

Tony raised an eyebrow but then smiled and stood. "Sure. Let's go." He held his hand up in the air for a second then held out his hand for Loki who took it with a smile aimed back at him. They started to leave but as they got to the door, Tony stopped and turned then grinned. He glanced at Loki and smiled. "One last constellation to point out to you. Over there." He pointed up at the ceiling. Loki turned, half expecting something explicit but his breath caught in his throat as he saw words in the simulated sky.

_'Tony and Loki'_, which had a small heart by the side of their names.

He glanced at Tony who grinned back at him as he moved forward to wrap him arms around Tony. Tony's eyes widened then he chuckled and brought Loki's face around to kiss him hard on the lips.

"C'mon then. Let's get you home before you curfew princess."

He gave Loki once last kiss to get rid of the pout he had adopted then they left the room, with Tony secretly giving the security camera a thumbs up signal.

* * *

_Dark: Yay another date :3 and I like reviews, hint hint ;D_

_AND ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL IRON MAN 3 IN THE UK, WHO'S EXCITED?!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Eighteen -**  
**_(I apologise. This is a short one compared to the others. But I want to put the next one up the night before Iron Man 3 gets released here in good ol' England because I might make a last minute change... I dunno yet. Also I apologise, mean-Odin in this chapter) _**

* * *

_"Thor! Thor! Where are you brother?" Loki said, twisting his head from side to side as he searched the back yard for his adoptive brother. The blonde boy's head suddenly appeared from beyond the wall as he grinned at his younger brother. _  
_  
"Yes Loki?"_

"Awh c'mon, that's not fair. You know father told us we can't go back there." Loki whined, stomping his foot a little as he did.

"Come brother. It's fun over here. Join me." He jumped up and squatted on the wall as he extended his hand out toward the black haired child. Loki sighed then reached for Thor's hand. He yelped slightly as the strong arm pulled him over the wall. He stumbled but was caught in a pair of familiar but different arms.

He glanced up and saw Tony smirking down at him. "Tony..."

As soon as his name was called, Tony leaned down and attached his lips to Loki's in a rough but firm kiss. Loki moaned and started to wrap his arms around his boyfriend but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"Loki. What did I tell you about that_ kind of person?"_

Tony didn't seem to notice Odin standing feet away from the two and started to kiss down Loki's neck.

"You should've been left to die that day. Freak. Queer. Faggot." Odin spat out words of hatred, taking a step closer with every step. Loki clutched his head in his hands, silently willing for Odin to go away. When the voice was upon him, Loki glanced up and was shocked to see no-one there, not even Tony.

He slowly lowered his hands and took a tentative step forward when he was struck from behind on his lower back. Pain shot up from the contact as he yelped and jerked forward in a panic. Another blow struck his upper back then his shoulders, like a whip of thorns beating down on him. Tears of sorrow formed in Loki's eyes as the blows continued to strike him, getting harder and harsher with every touch as he curled up on the ground. Odin's laughter seemed to echo as the feeling of being kicked repeatedly in the jaw and ribcage coursed trough Loki, making him cry out loudly and clench his fists. His eyes finally opened to reveal Odin's face mere inches from his as he whispered in a low, foreboding voice,

"I'm coming to hurt you Laufeyson_."  
_  
Loki sat up with a cry as he woke up from the nightmare. His whole body tingled with fear as the memories of _that_ night came flooding back to him, along with the memories of what caused it. He shuddered violently as tears rolled down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands to silence his sobs.

He hadn't had a dream about Odin in a while. Sure, he'd had nightmares, but none of them recently had included that beast in them. Loki eventually calmed himself down then he switched on his bedside lamp. He peaked down and his wrists and winced when he saw the two slightly faded red lines, still marking his skin where they lay, and still reminding him of what he did and why he did it.

"Tony..." He murmured quietly to himself. Tony seemed to be growing suspicious of the wristbands that hid his scars, or maybe Loki was just being too paranoid. Maybe he should just tell him... No. No, he couldn't. He might think him hopeless, and pathetic. Not to mention he would be repulsed by the fact, and he'd most probably break up with him. It was also an event in his past that he wished not to return to, even though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget it.

'No, I can never tell him. He can never know about it... I'll just have to start taking those calming pills again...' he thought as he sighed and rummaged in his bedside cabinet. He reached to the back and grabbed a small box of pills. After checking the expiry date, which was okay, he popped two in his mouth and swallowed with a few gulps of water.

He hadn't had to take one of those in two months, which in a way had been good. He would probably have to tell Frigga in the morning but that didn't matter.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his wrists as he lay back down again. He didn't try to achieve sleep, but thanks to the tablets, eventually he did but this time he slept undisturbed and without any dreams.

* * *

_Dark: Be honest. How many people think they know what happened with Loki and Odin? All will be revealed in the final chapters (and that's someway up ahead I'm afraid, were nearly half way there though...) Thanks for reading again! Until ze next chapter ;D_


	20. Chapter 19

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Nineteen** -  
**_(This date idea came from Koguoma. Thank you for the help here :) ) _**

The next morning, Loki was awoken by his phone vibrating loudly on his bedside table. He groaned and glanced at his clock then sighed when he saw that it was only **8:30**. He sat up; rubbing his eyes then picked up his phone and glanced at the message.

_- Mornin', fancy catching a movie with me 2day? -Tony xx_

Loki grinned then sent a reply back.

_- Sounds lovely. Call me at a more decent hour then we will arrange it properly - Loki xx_

He placed his phone back on the side and lay back down but groaned when his phone went off again, this time playing his ringtone.

"What?!"

"That's a nice way of answering the phone. Good morning to you too."

"I said call me at a decent hour."

"It is a decent hour! It's half eight. That's decent right? Oh, are you not a morning person?"

"Quiet. I wish to get back to sleeping. I did not sleep well last night so I am still a little tired."

"Aww, too busy thinking of me?"

"You wish." Loki rolled his eyes but then smiled and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "So what's this about a film?"

"Oh yeah, did you want to go? There are a few good films out at the moment. Then maybe you could come back to mine afterward to make out?"

Loki sighed. "Are you sure you're not going to try that in the cinema?"

Tony paused then said slowly, "Maaaaybe. So how about seeing 'Evil Dead'?"

"Darling, I'm not seeing anything like that. I had a nightmare last night..." as soon as he said it, he face palmed himself. He didn't mean to tell Tony about that.

"A nightmare? What about?" Tony asked with concern in his tone.

"Oh, nothing too bad. I'd just rather not see any horror films... What about 'Oblivion?"

"Seen it. Anything else on that looks good?"

Loki thought for a moment. "What about the new Iron Man movie?"

"... Yeah, I like the sound of that! Sure it won't be too scary for you princess?"

"No, it'll be fine." Loki said in an annoyed tone then smirked and said flirtilly, "And I have you there if it is." He then smiled at the thought of Tony holding him close while they sat in the darkness of the cinema, and any one who happened to glance over would think them just to be a regular unknown couple.

"Yeah you do." Loki could practically feel the smirk on the other boys face as he said that then. "So I'll be waiting by the bus shelter as usual at 1 PM, that late enough for you early bird?"

"Enough with the nicknames Stark-" "Tony!" "-but that is fine. I shall see you then. For now I am returning to bed." Loki smirked when Tony had interrupted him mid sentence.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Oh hey! I've wanted to say this to you for a while..." He paused then asked in a low, husky voice that had a hint of seduction in the undertone, "What are you wearing?"

Loki rolled his eyes then glanced down at his grey pyjama bottoms and then smirked as he thought of a fun lie. "Absolutely nothing. You could say I'm _Stark_ naked right now."

Tony made a noise that sounded like a moan before he coughed and Loki could tell that the other boy was blushing.

"Mmmh, okay, uhh, yeah, um, right."

Loki laughed at his embarrassment. "I'm joking Tony. I'm in my pyjamas. I'll see you later. Goodbye."

"Oh right, yeah, bye Lokes."

With that, they both hung up, and Loki went back to sleep for a few hours.

-/-/-

Tony leaned against the bus shelter as he waited for Loki. He had only just arrived but was starting to feel bored already. While he waited for time to pass in the morning, he had planned something special for his and Loki's time together after the film. It was horrifically cheesy but he didn't really care, just thought it might be nice.

As he was going over the plans in his head, he didn't notice Loki approaching behind him and yelped in shock when his boyfriend covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who." He whispered huskily into his ear, giving to lobe a playful bite before removing his hands and took a step back. Tony turned with a grin on his face then raised his eyebrows at Loki's outfit. He was clad in a pair of very _tight_ leather trousers, a slim fitting grey t-shirt and a leather jacket, along with the usual green and checkered wristbands with his long hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Fuck..." Tony said absentmindedly as his gaze came across the light bulge in his trousers before snapping out of his trance and looking up at his face. "Err I mean, you look good."

Loki laughed that innocently evil laugh that sounded, to Tony, perfect. "Ehehe, well that _was_ what I was going for."

"And you did a great job babe. Ah the bus, perfect timing there."

Loki hummed and nodded in agreement then got on the bus ahead of Tony, who took that opportunity to glance at his bum again and nod in approval. An old lady saw him and raised her eyebrow playfully at Tony who just shrugged back, which made her chuckle then look out the window.

'What a nice un-homophobic lady...' Tony thought as he and Loki made their way to the back seats, smiling as he passed the lady who smiled back at him. Loki noticed but rolled his eyes and said nothing.

On the journey, Loki offered Tony an earphone which he gladly accepted. He was a little worried to see the amount of what can only be described as 'emo songs' on his boyfriends iPod, but ignored the feeling and listened to some of the happier songs on there. He was also pleased to see that he had Black Sabbath and AC/DC on there, which were his favourite bands. When the bus had arrived in the town, Tony and Loki had headed straight for the cinema and watched the film. During the film, Tony had looped his arm around Loki's shoulder to let the other boy snuggle into him. They say in the back row and even made out once or twice during some scenes. After the after-credits movie was over, Tony removed his arm from Loki and stretched before they both sighed at the lack of sudden contact.  
"Robert Downey Jr was fantastic in that, but I can't help feel he reminds me of someone we know..." Loki said as they exited the screen room.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but who..." Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Clint?"

"No love, I thought he looks like you?" Loki clicked his fingers and raised an eyebrow at Tony who shrugged.

"I see a little resemblance... Not a lot though. I'm much more handsome."

"Of course, now let us go to your place then for some _fun_ then." Loki rolled his eyes then grinned at Tony who smirked back at him.

"Of course."

"Tony! Loki! What are you guys doing here?"

The two boys jumped then turned around with awkward smiles as they came face to face with Steve and Pepper, who was hanging onto his arm.

"O-oh hey guys... What are you doing here?"

Pepper frowned. "We were holding a political discussion, why do you think we were here?" She raised her eyebrow as Tony chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I meant were you on a date or something?"

Pepper rolled her eyes then looked to Steve to answer.

"Yes. We saw Oblivion as Pepper wanted to see it because of Tom Cruise and I thought, why not." he paused to shrug at Tony and Loki who laughed and smiled, unconsciously giving each other a glance. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uhh, we were uh, watching a film too. Iron Man 3. It was pretty good actually, right Lokes?"

Loki nodded. "Y-yeah. It was good." he smiled at Tony who smiled back as they turned to the others again.

Pepper raised both her eyebrows then made an 'o' with her mouth and glanced away. Steve coughed awkwardly then glanced between them.

"Uhh, were going to get dinner out, would you care to join us?"

"Pfft, no thanks man. You don't want us third wheeling it do you? Loki was gonna come round mine anyway." Tony chuckled then inwardly smiled at the thought of him and Loki sitting in a restaurant, holding hands across the table as their eyes met in a loving gaze, the candlelight creating the perfect romantic mood as he kissed Loki's pale and slender fingers...

"Tony."

Tony snapped out of his trance and noticed the other three glancing oddly at him. He blushed slightly then smiled weakly.

"Sorry, yes?" he said as he turned to Loki.

"We're going to miss the bus."

"Right." he turned to Steve and Pepper who were giving the two boys odd looks. "So, we'll see you on Monday then."

Steve nodded and Pepper smiled. "Okay, see you then." Steve said.

"Bye Tony, bye Loki." Pepper added before she and Steve walked off and left Tony and Loki standing on their own outside the cinema.

For a moment, neither knew what to say. They both felt slightly embarrassed about the encounter they just had, worrying and thinking if their relationship was too obvious there. They smiled nervously at each other before Tony pointed in the direction of the bus station.

"So, shall we uhh-"

"Yeah."

They smiled then laughed at their awkwardness before heading back to the bus stop, ignoring the feeling of uneasiness that had come from that situation.

* * *

**_Dark_**_: To celebrate the release of Iron Man 3 in the UK tomorrow (MEGA EXCITED! __**SunnyHairedAuri **__and I are seeing it after school :D CAN'T WAIT!), I thought I would change this chapter so that they watched the film. It's an AU so I thought 'what the heck' XD They were originally seeing Hansel and Gretel with Jeremy Renner as that was out at the time I originally wrote this chapter but I think this worked out better. I like the next chapter... It's a bit like my fic's __**Avengers Karaoke**__ and __**Avengers Musical Lifestyle**__ if you've read those – That your clues. Until the next chapter! ;D _


	21. Chapter 20

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter TWEWY -**

**_"I so zetta owned that chapter title." said Dark, smirking as he pulled the peak of his cap down over his eyes that glinted with mischief then cracked his knuckles and muttered "Any tree can drop an apple; I'll drop the freaking moon!"_**

If you get that reference (minus that character name 'Dark' which is actually moi ^_^), then you are a very awesome person. If not... Never mind. Enjoy chapter Twenty.

**_Also, I do not own the song used or Oasis. _**

* * *

"I have something I wanna show you. Come upstairs." Tony said as he and Loki walked through his front door. Loki raised an eyebrow but he inwardly started to feel nervous.

"Huh? What's up there?"

"I have something for you. Don't worry, it's nothing sexual, just something nice that you'll like. C'mon." Tony said, pulling Loki by the arm up the stairs. Loki sighed a breath of relief then frowned as he followed him along the halls to his room.

"What's this surprise then?"

Tony chuckled. "Now if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He said mysteriously as they reached his room. As they went through, he glanced around and frowned again.

"Sit on the end of the bed."

"You sure this isn't something sexual? It certainly feels like it." Loki said but then shrugged as sat. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Tony clip a small amp onto his jean pockets, then go over to his collection of guitars. He pursed his lips as he thought before snapping his fingers and picking up the all black electro-acoustic one. He slipped on a red strap and reached for a cable before attaching the guitar to the amp and switching it on.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Loki asked as he sat with one foot up on the bed. Tony smirked and walked around his bed so that he was standing in front of Loki.

"I though it would be nice if I played and sung for you."

Loki gasped slightly as he felt his heartbeat quicken. "You're... Serenading me?"

Tony grinned and nodded as he tested the strings to make sure they were in the right pitch then played a small riff just to further make sure they were okay. When he was satisfied, he glanced back up at Loki and grinned. "Okay, I'm going to play Wonderwall by Oasis for you."

Loki swore that his heart skipped a beat when Tony said that, he adored that song. He smiled as he watched Tony fiddle with the knobs on the pocket amp so he got a more acoustic sound instead of an electric one coming out from it before he glanced up and smiled at Loki and started to strum the chords.

He played the intro then started to sing, carrying on with the same 4 chords.

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."_ He glanced up from his hands and smiled at Loki who smiled back.

"_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out.  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt.  
I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now."_

The chords changed as the sung the pre-chorus bit and he unconsciously starting nodding a beat with his head.

_"And all the roads we have to walk are winding.  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
There are many things that I would, like to say to you, but I don't know how._

Because maybe...  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall."

He paused for a beat, like in the song, before strumming the chords again.

_"Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do.  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now."_

As he changed the chords again, he winked at Loki who smiled back at him.

_"And all the roads that lead you there were winding.  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding.  
There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how."_

"I said maybe...  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall...

I said maybe...  
You're gonna be the one that saves me...  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall...

Said maybe...  
You're gonna be the one that saves me,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me."  
  
When he finished the song, Loki rushed forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Tony grunted in surprise but then smirked and kissed him back. Loki's hands when around Tony's head, one placed on his neck to pull him closer and the other threading through his hair.

When they pulled apart, Loki leaned his forehead against Tony's and smiled. "That was lovely. Thank you."

Tony smiled. "That's alright, it was fun. I wasn't too bad was I?"

"No. You were wonderful. Now take that guitar off and kiss me properly."

Tony smirked as he stepped away and placed his guitar and amp onto the floor before stepping back over to Loki. Before he could kiss him again, Tony sat down on the bed and motioned for Loki to sit with him.

"Next weekends my birthday." He said which made Loki raise both eyebrows.

"Really? Which day?"

"Saturday, and I'm having a huge party in the evening. I do it every year."

"I see... Many people go?"

"Yeah, nearly the whole years invited. Especially you if you're free?"

Loki thought for a moment then smiled. "I'd love that. What would you like as a gift?"

Tony smirked then turned to sit with one leg bent up on the bed. "I'd like to spend the day with you. Before my party, and while Rhodey and Happy set up the mansion here?"

"That would be fantastic. I would love that Tony."

Tony beamed. "Great! Its Halloween themed dress because it's near the holiday so I expect you to come in costume. And as for a gift, just spending the day with you will be perfect enough."

Loki smiled shyly and toyed with a random strand of hair. "Okay." he lied, of course he was going to buy his boyfriend a gift! He might have to skip school one day to get it though, but it's not like one little day matters in the whole of it. He had the perfect gift in mind too, he had seen it once and thought nothing of it initially, but now he was with Tony, he thought it would be perfect to buy for him. He was snapped out from his thoughts when he noticed Tony's face mere inches from his.

"Awesome. Can we make out now?"

Loki chuckled and placed a light kiss in Tony's lips then smirked. "Of course Darling." he shifted around so he was straddling Tony's hips then bit his bottom lip in anticipation and leaned down to kiss him hungrily.

* * *

_Dark: I don't actually know the date of Tony's birthday... For this fics sake were just gonna say it's at the end of October near Halloween. If it's not then I don't care. It fits here so... Yeah. *warning lights flash suddenly with various sirens going off* - WARNING, FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER- ahem... Eh, where was I? Oh yes, thanks to everyone who has Read/reviewed/Favorited/followed so far :D_


	22. Chapter 21

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty One -  
**  
_-Happy Birthday! Can't wait to see you. I'll be at yours in an hour like we agreed. - Loki Xxxx_

-Cheers babe. Cnt wai 2! Dnt forget a camera, I want 2 remember this day 4ever... If it's gd tht is, which I'm sure it will b ;) - Tony Xxxx

-Of course it will be, and I won't forget. See you in an hour! xxx

- :D yup xxx  
  
Loki sat on the edge of his bed and tapped his thighs in a bored fashion. He had actually been ready an hour ago but had been feeling bored ever since.

He had changed his outfit at least three times before he had settled on his current attire: A pair of grey skinny jeans, a loose black vest top, a green one underneath of which the straps fell around the sides of his arms instead of being held up by his shoulder, and his usual wristbands. He also had a pair of sunglasses on his head for later when he and Tony would have to hide from the press.

He wondered for a second if he should leave early when he heard a knock on his door, followed by the head of Thor grinning at him.

"Morning Loki."

"Good morning." Loki said back in a cheery tone which earned him a confused but happy frown from Thor.

"You sound happy. I don't think I've heard you like this in... Well... Years. Are you _that_ exited for Tony's birthday?"

Loki nodded. "Of course. It'll be great. Do you have the present I can give him this morning?"

Thor nodded, produced a large-ish wrapped box from behind his back and handed it to Loki.

"Thanks. You know, I might leave now." he pondered aloud. "If I walk slowly, I'll be there on time. I'll make sure to give him this!" Loki called out as he grabbed his phone, iPod, wallet and a small wrapped box. He had a good quality camera on his phone _and_ iPod, so he didn't need a camera. Thor didn't see the small box so he didn't comment on it, although he did follow him to the door.

"Thor, pass me my green and black hoodie will you?" Loki said as he slipped on a pair of black converse boots. Thor reached for the jumper and threw it playfully over Loki's head, who pulled it off straight away and glared at him. He put it on properly and slipped his own gift inside his pocket before going over to the mirror and sorting his hair out. Thor raised an eyebrow but said nothing as their mother joined them at the front door.

"All set for the party later boys?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time. She looked at Loki and hid a smile behind her hand, and then she turned to Thor and told him to go and do the washing up. He groaned but said goodbye to Loki and ambled off. Frigga stepped closer to Loki and said in a hushed tone,

"So Loki, when will we meet her or him?"

Loki turned around to face her slowly and frowned. "Pardon?"

"You've been checking your appearance for the past three weeks, which you never did before, so I assume it's to impress someone. Am I wrong?"

Loki blushed. "Uh I err..."

"Loki. I'm your mother. You think I haven't noticed these things? Now tell me, who are they." She smiled kindly and raised both her eyebrows at him.

Loki stared at her for a moment then sighed and leaned closer. "Do _not_ tell Thor about this. Or anyone else actually because were trying to keep this a secret for now."

"I won't." Frigga promised then turned so he could whisper in her ear.

"Tony Stark." He whispered then blushed further as he pulled away and saw her smile but frown at the same time.

"You and him are...? Wow. I didn't think he was that sort of a person... But as long as you're happy and you're sure that he won't hurt you then I will be happy and silent for you."

"Thank you mother!" Loki said, rushing forward to embrace her in a hug. Frigga chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair softly before he pulled away again. "I must be off now, I will be back later. Bye!" and with that, he checked his appearance for the last time and ran out the door, but not before checking he had both his and Thor's presents and his phone/iPod.

Frigga chuckled again and walked into the living room where Heimdall sat watching the news. She sat down next to him, still with the smile upon her face as she leant into him.

"What has happened?" He asked as he placed an arm around her.

"I am afraid I am sworn to secrecy on the matter, but..." She leant up and whispered in his ear, "Loki has got someone now."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded as they both went back to watching the TV.

"Good for him."

* * *

_Dark: I'm feeling generous so I'll do a double update today :D And because in the last chapter I forgot to mention how UTTERLY AMAZING IRON MAN 3 WAS! GAH IT WAS AMAZING! We also saw the trailers for Star Trek and Thor 2 (Loki's fabulous hair in 3D) If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it! And make sure you stay until l after the credits! (Also, I cried 3 times in the film but I won't say when because it will be spoilers)_

_I'm rambling a little now so until the next chapter! ;D_


	23. Chapter 22

**Cryptic Hush – Chapter Twenty Two – **

Loki pressed the buzzer at the gate to the Stark Mansion and almost immediately, he was met with a cheery voice.

"You're early."

Loki chuckled. "I couldn't hold my excitement. Can I come in?"

"Of course. See you in a moment!" The gate buzzed and Loki stepped through it. The door to Tony's house opened when he was just about to knock, then he came face to face with Tony himself.

"Hello." Tony said and as soon as he did, Loki rushed forward and kissed him roughly. Tony chuckled slightly but placed his hands on Loki's hips as Loki's arms came around Tony's neck. They pulled each other closer and explored the others mouth with their tongues before pulling apart from each other slightly.

"Happy birthday." Loki whispered against Tony's lips which made them both chuckle.

"Thank you. What's in the box?" He pulled away and gestured to Thor's present.

"It's from Thor and I. We thought I'd give it now rather than later." He passed the box over to Tony then slipped his hands inside his pocket and clutched the small box that was still hidden.

"Wow. Thank you." Tony said as he placed the box on a side table. As he unwrapped it, Loki closed the door behind him then walked up behind him to watch him open it.

Tony chuckled when he opened the box and peered inside to find a red hoodie which had his surname on the back in black letters and a set of three plectrums; one was black with a white skull, another was red with a Chinese dragon pattern and the third was green with a black L on it in fancy lettering.

"The plectrums were my idea." Loki grinned smugly. Tony smiled and half turned to kiss him again.

"Thank you, they're awesome." He leaned in for another kiss but Loki held a finger between their lips to stop him. "Actually. The jumper and two plectrums are from Thor. The third ones from me and..." He reached for the box and handed it to Tony who looked at it with wide-surprised eyes. "So is this."

"Wha? You- You didn't have to do that!" Tony said but couldn't keep the grin off his face. He opened the box and his jaw dropped at its contents.

Inside was a simple silver chain but attached to the end were two clip on pendants; one was a red and gold guitar and the other was a green and gold reindeer antler. Tony glanced up at Loki who was blushing slightly but smiling back at him. "You like it?"

It took a moment for Tony to form words but eventually he said, "I love it... How on earth did you get these?"

"There's this shop that I used to go in when I was younger, and I remember seeing lots of pendants next to a sign which said that you could have your own made as well. I saw a chain-store when we went to the cinema and when you told me it was your birthday today, I couldn't think of anything more perfect. If you don't like the pendants, you can remove them or exchange them."

"Why would I do that? You chose well. I'm guessing I'm the guitar and you're the antlers?"

Loki nodded. "Yep. I couldn't think of things more fitting. Shall I put it on you?"

Tony smiled. "If you would."

Loki moved around behind Tony and grabbed the chain from the box. Tony blushed slightly as he felt Loki's fingers lightly brush his neck as he placed the chain around it. He kissed the back of Tony's neck then glanced up into the mirror that was directly in front of them. His gaze met the loving chocolate brown one in the mirror which made them both smile.

"I love it. Thanks you Loki." Tony said as he turned. He pulled Loki's head down into another kiss before moving away to grab his sunglasses and fedora. "Shall we?" He held out his hand to Loki who smiled and took it.

"We shall." And with one last kiss, Tony pulled Loki out the door and the two walked to the bus stop.

-/-/-

The day was spent, by Tony's unusual request, at the beach. It was a cool autumn's day so there weren't that many people there. Before they went near it though, they had gone to the aquarium that was by the beach front. They had looked around for a good two hours, marvelling at the many fishes and even stroked a dolphins head at a small show. When they left, they had gotten a portion of chips to share and were sitting on the edge of a pier as they gazed out at the ocean.

They huddled close to each other as they ate and both of them were glad of the coldness for that reason. They each thought that the other might've suggested a swim if it were warmer, and neither wanted that for different reasons; Loki not wanting Tony to see his body which was littered with scars from his past, and Tony not wanting Loki to see something which he was hiding from the world in his chest. He didn't know when to tell Loki about that or even if he should at all.

After having eaten their food, the two took a stroll along the waterfront, holding hands as they walked and both with smiles on their faces.

Because Loki walked with his hood up, and Tony had his disguise on, no one bothered them as they walked which was nice. Although there wasn't anyone around but old people, and they didn't seem too bothered by the two.

As they walked along, Tony shivered. "God, I wish I'd worn more now. It's freezing..."

Loki paused then let go of Tony's hand. He pulled his hood down and unzipped his jacket before sliding it off his shoulders and handing it to Tony, leaving him standing there in just his black vest top. Tony's eyes widened as he glanced at the outstretched jumper then back up to Loki's eyes.

"Are you mad?! You'll freeze to death!"

Loki smirked and shrugged. "Oddly enough, I'm actually immune to the cold. It's never bothered me. Apparently as a child I used to run around in the snow naked and it didn't effect me." Tony blushed at the thought of Loki naked but shook the image from his thoughts. "Plus, I don't think the birthday boy should catch a cold when his party is tonight. Go on, I'm fine honestly."

Tony hesitated for a moment but then tentatively took Loki's jumper. "If you're sure..." Loki nodded as Tony pulled on the jumper over his leather jacket. "Thanks."

Their hands clasped together again and they carried on walking.

"Actually, as a kid, Thor and my friends nick named me Jack Frost. It was quite funny actually... Don't get any ideas. I already have enough nicknames from you."

Tony grinned and winked. "Okay Frosty." Loki rolled his eyes and playfully hit Tony on the arm. They both chuckled and walked on.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said after a moment of silence.

"Sure." Loki said back with a smile, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Why do you have so many scars on your arms and neck?"

Loki froze. He'd forgotten about the ones there. They were pretty much faded by now but they still left small dark pink/white lines on his pale skin. "Um, they are... They are... Just injuries. I fell down a cliff when I was young and got hurt badly." he lied. "They're just scars, it's a shame they don't leave me huh." he laughed humorously.

Tony frowned and grimaced. "Must've been some fall to leave you with that many."

Loki paused and glanced out at the sea. "Yeah..." he wasn't ready to tell Tony about Odin yet. Or the incident for that matter, and he knew that if he said about the first thing, he would definitely have to tell the second thing too.

They walked in silence again for a moment before Tony glanced at his watch. "Whoa, I think we'd better head back now so we can both be ready for tonight."

Loki smiled and nodded then the two turned around and headed back to the bus stop. The drive only took an hour, so they arrived back at Stark mansion at 4:30.

Tony opened the gate then paused and walked back to Loki and pulled him into a kiss. Loki smirked and kissed back, both of them moving their lips with an equal amount of vigour before they reluctantly pulled away. They smiled at each other then Tony shrugged off Loki's jumper and passed it back.

"Thank you for a great day. And lending me your jumper... Wow, you really are immune to the cold." he said as he ran a hand down Loki's arm and was surprised to find it a normal temperature. Loki chuckled.

"Yes... I had a lovely time too. I'll see you tonight then."

Tony nodded. "Yup. What are you wearing?"

"That will remain hidden until tonight. I'll send the photo's we took today to your email tomorrow or tonight if I get the chance." Loki grinned and placed one more kiss on Tony's lips before he walked away. "I hope you wear my gift tonight." he called out as he walked away. He heard Tony chuckle then shout,

"It's a little hard to wear a plectrum!"

They both chuckled then waved before Loki disappeared around the corner and Tony went back inside to get ready for his party.

* * *

_Dark: I love the next chapter... and this one... Actually most of them were fun to write :D Ehehe, thanks for reading, please review peeps ;D _


	24. Chapter 23

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Three -**

"Thor, stop playing with your cape. You look fine."

"Yes I know... I just hope Jane will like it."

"If she likes _Norse Mythology_, then I'm sure she'll love your costume."

Loki rolled his eyes then smiled and smoothed his hair down when Thor wasn't looking. They were just walking up to Tony's front door. Happy and Rhodey were at the gates acting as bouncers so the two brothers had no problem coming in.

Thor had recently developed a crush on a girl called Jane. Loki had talked to her once or twice and thought her to be an intelligent person. She had mentioned that she had a hidden passion for mythologies, especially Norse after finding out that the brothers had been named after the gods and she had become more interested in talking with Thor. Because of her interest on the subject, Thor had decided to dress as his name-same, so was clad in an outfit of navy leather and metal, along with a long red cape and a silver helmet with a feather design to make it look traditional. He even had a Mjolnir of his own.

Loki had gone with a more traditional Halloween costume and had come as a vampire. His long black hair was slicked back from his face and tied into a high pony tail. He wore a white shirt buttoned shirt, tight leather trousers, a green waistcoat and a black leather trench coat that had a high collar and that swished around his ankles as he walked. He also had put a small amount of make up on his face to make his high cheekbones look more prominent as well as a small amount of black eyeliner on which made his emerald eyes stand out more. In his mouth he had a pair of fangs hidden, smirking when he thought about trying to kiss Tony with them.

He looks didn't go unnoticed, especially by the host and birthday boy. Tony whistled as he eyed Loki's outfit and had a hard time to physically restrain himself from pulling him close and snogging him right there, right now.

"Damn, nice outfit-zzz. Yeah, nice outfits guys." Tony smiled at both of them.

'Nice save.' Loki thought as he eyed Tony's outfit.

His hair was wild, dishevelled and it stuck up from his head like he'd had an electric shock. On his forehead, he had a pair of steampunk goggles on which made him look like a mad man. He had a black t-shirt on, black jeans and a White lab coat over the top which was what made him look more like a futuristic mad scientist. After closer inspection, Loki noticed he had the repulsor glove on his hand. Tony lifted it and wriggled his fingers.

"Party trick for later." he said then winked. Loki chuckled and Thor just frowned slightly then smiled.

"Happy birthday Tony. I hear you and my brother had fun earlier."

Tony turned his gaze from Thor and smirked sideways at Loki. "Yes we did." their gazes lingered on each other for a moment longer than normal then Tony coughed and glanced away. "Sorry, I have to greet other people. I'll catch you guys later, enjoy!" And with that, he moved away and talked to another group of people.

Loki felt a small jab of jealously but forced himself to ignore it and walk away with Thor to find their group of friends.

-/-/-

It was nearly two and a half hours before Tony and Loki finally got a chance to talk to each other.

Loki was leaning against a wall and staring up at the ceiling. He stood by a sofa which had Thor, Jane, Natasha, Clint and Bruce on it. He had been chatting with them for most of the evening and he and Bruce were forced to watch the two other guys try to hit on Jane and Natasha. To his disappointment, he saw nothing more of Tony. That is until he appeared in front of him.

"Hey." he said slowly, smiling hopefully at Loki but receiving nothing but an unimpressed gaze in return.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all night."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Uh yeah, sorry about that, I had people to greet and collect gifts from. Why did you think I asked to spend the day with you though? It was 'coz I needed to see you and I knew that tonight I would only see you like this..." he leaned closer and added, "Where we have to appear as friends instead of boyfriends."

Loki smiled sympathetically and scratched the back of his neck where his pony tail tip was brushing against it irritably. "It's a shame. Still, it is sort of fun, sneaking around I mean."

Tony grinned and nodded. "I know what you mean. So, apart from the lack of me, you enjoying yourself?"

Loki considered saying no but he didn't want to have Tony worry about him so he grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's certainly lively." he nodded to the group of people on the dance floor.

Tony chuckled as he watched them for a moment before he turned to Loki with a questioning frown. "Hey, do you want to dan-"

"TONY!"

Tony jumped then sighed as he turned to face Steve, Pepper and a girl he didt recognize. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the size of the mystery girls chest but he didn't think much of it as he would've done if he was single and straight. He inwardly laughed at that thought then smiled at them.

"Hey guys, who's this?" He gestured to the girl who giggled.

"This is Darcy. We thought you two guys might like to _get acquainted_." Pepper said then pulled Steve over to a chair. She was in a devilette costume and Steve was in a soldier's uniform, which was quite an ironic contrast. The girl in front of Tony wore a nurse's outfit that had fake blood on it, and she also had makeup on to look a little zombie-ish, although not much as she still looked pretty attractive.

Loki seemed to be forgotten momentarily as Tony turned to give Darcy his fill attention.

"Uh, hello there." He said and smiled, trying his best to avoid looking lower than her face. She smiled back and, to Loki's annoyance, her face held an expression of slight seduction as she eyed Tony.

"Hello." She said back then bit her bottom lip thoughtfully as she glanced down Tony's body. "It's a great party."

Tony smirked. "Thanks. I planned and set up most of it myself." He winked at her which made Loki's stomach flip as she giggled.

"Most of it? C'mon, strong smart guy like you? You must've done most of it." she winked back which made Tony chuckle. It seemed he had completely forgotten about Loki now, what made the teen in question sad.

"Well, yeah." Tony lied with a smirk. Loki scoffed and turned away, pretending not to be bothered but having a hard time to keep his feelings inside him.

"Mmh well, maybe you could... Show me how it's done later." She pursed her lips and stroked a finger lightly over Tony's chest. "I like the house too, maybe I could have a personal tour of the later?"

"Yeah, go on then. You've twisted my arm." Tony replied with a flirtatious grin. Loki didn't know how much this scene was bothering him until he felt a wet drop roll down his cheek. He quickly moved a hand to wipe it away but couldn't help it as more came.

'Shit, I need to get out of here..." Loki thought as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Loki?" Thor asked in a concerned tone. Everyone else on the sofa had turned their heads and were watching the little scene being played out before them. Loki ignored him and sniffed before speaking up a little to interrupt Tony.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke but he jogged away before anyone could question him further. Tony stopped mid-sentence and watched him move away before frowning and turning back to Darcy.

"Sorry, I need to go check on him." He said quickly before jogging after Loki quickly.

Thor got up too with the intention of checking on his brother too but was held back by Jane.

"Give Tony a minute. They're good friends so I'm sure he will help Loki with whatever's wrong."

Thor frowned then sighed and sat back down. "Okay, but if they are not back within ten minutes then I am going to check on him, he is still my brother." Steve, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha and Clint all shared a knowing glance.

"Of course." Jane just smiled then they returned to their conversation before the drama started.

-/-/-

When Tony found Loki, he was on a balcony, hunched over the stone railing and as Tony neared, he could hear muffled sobs. His heart panged with guilt as he watched him for a moment, then he stepped forward and coughed lightly.

Loki spun around quickly then blushed and turned away again to wipe his eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

Tony sighed then smiled and took a step closer. "What's wrong? You just stormed out all of a sudden... And you're upset."

"I'm not upset!" Loki said defensively then flinched when Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Could've fooled me. What's wrong? Is it something I did?"

Loki scoffed and gave Tony a look which said 'are you kidding me?' "Tony, you just flirted with that woman." Loki spat before adding with equal venom in his tone, "And right in front of me!"

This time it was Tony who flinched. "Oh, that uh..."

"Quiet!" Loki interrupted as he glared at Tony. "Is it not enough that I respect your wishes for us to remain quiet for now on our relationship, but do I repulse you so much that you turn to woman and flaunt them in front of my face when I have been nothing but kind to you!" Loki spat as the tears returned. "How...? How could you, fuck..." His voice cracked again and his words wavered as he covered his face and blushed again for showing weakness to the other boy.

Tony eyes widened as he heard the rare curse that Loki uttered and felt another pang of guilt shift through him He sighed then stepped closer to Loki and pulled him into an embrace. Loki didn't pull away and instead, moved in closer to Tony's warmth. After a second or two of hugging the upset teen and stroking his hair to calm him down, Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry. She was flirting with me and I thought it would be suspicious of me not to flirt back. I should've considered your feelings first though..." He paused and removed one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Shit, have I fucked this up?"

Loki shook his head lightly and pulled away slightly so he was gazing up at Tony with glazed green eyes. "No... It's just... I'm fed up if hiding. If we didn't then this misunderstanding would not have happened."

Tony smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet, but I will be soon. You've just got to give me time. It's not exactly something that everyone will accept. By coming out, I'm effectively ruining my reputation." Loki pulled an unimpressed expression and scoffed as he pulled away but Tony caught his arm and pulled him back. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that, you're worth coming out and everything that's likely to happen because of it, but you have to realise I've only just realised this myself! Though I still really like you..."

Loki smiled and wiped away his tears with a sniff. "Okay, I understand. I can wait a little longer if you promise me no flirting."

"Aww, not even with you?" Tony replied jokingly with earned him a playful hit on the arm.

"I meant with others you idiot!" Loki cried then couldn't help but smile.

"There, see? Now that smile wasn't so hard was it?"

Loki chuckled and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "Sorry for making you worry..."

Tony chuckled then lifted his head with two fingers under his chin. He angled his head up so that their eyes met. "And I'm sorry for flirting with someone who's not you." He said before lowering his face and placing his lips on Loki's. When they pulled apart, Tony smiled at Loki who smiled back then pulled at his t-shirt neck. Tony tensed slightly although it went unnoticed by Loki as he smiled.

"You are still wearing it then."

Tony smiled as he remembered the chain and pendants that he had kept on since earlier. "I didn't even take it off in the shower." He said which made them both smirk. It wasn't a lie either, since Loki had lovingly placed the jewellery around his neck, Tony hadn't removed it. "Thanks again. It's definitely the best gift." He added.

Loki moved his face closer again and whispered against Tony's lips, "Glad you like it." before he lowered his head and attached their lips again. Loki ran his Tongue across Tony's lip and bit it slightly which made the smaller teen moan and opened his mouth to give Loki entrance. Tony gave into his seductive moves for a moment before he smirked and pushed his own Tongue back into Loki's mouth. Loki let out a surprised squeak then smiled as Tony pushed him backwards into the stone rail. Tony cupped his jaw and placed knee between his legs which made him moan louder into the kiss and thread his long, slender fingers in Tony's messy brown hair. Tony was about to slide his hands down to rest on Loki's chest when a booming voice made them both stop dead in their tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

* * *

_Dark: Cliff-hanger D: and this was a lovely long chapter. Will try to update soon ;D Actually no... It will probably come on either Sunday morning or Tuesday as I am VERY busy. I liked this chapter. Twas fun to write :D And I like the next one too. Yup. So, until the next chapter ;D _


	25. Chapter 24

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Four -**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

Tony and Loki jerked away from each other quickly as they both turned wide eyes to the balcony door to see Thor standing there fuming.

"Uh, I can expla-!" Tony tried to say but before he could, Thor had rushed forward and grabbed his collar, lifting him up into the air.

"What are you doing Stark? Why are you defiling my brother?" he said through gritted teeth. Tony frowned.

"I wasn't 'defiling' him." He yelped as Thor shook him roughly and glared.

"Don't deny it, I saw your tongue down his throat and your hands all over him."

Tony gulped and pulled at the edge of his lab coats collar nervously. "Wow, is it hot out here or is it just me?"

He yelped as Thor punched him square in the jaw.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony cried out.

"Thor you idiot, put him down!" Loki cried out from behind Thor. Thor snarled but dropped Tony down on the ground. As soon as he was down, Loki Pushed last the blonde teen and crouched by Tony who clutched his jaw and his eyes widened as his hand came away with blood.

"The fuck? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!" he shouted angrily as Loki pulled a green handkerchief out of his inside coat pocket and dabbed it against Tony's bleeding jaw.

"What's going on up here?"

Loki glanced around Thor to see Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Bruce, Jane and Darcy all standing there with wide eyes.

"Tony? What happened to your face?!" Clint asked with concern then stepped forward but stopped when Thor turned around, still with the glare on his face.

"This jerk was leading my brother on..." he glared at Tony who glared back.

"I wasn't leading him on you dickhead!"

"But you are into women! You are a playboy! As far as I was aware, you are not gay!"

"Newsflash for you Point Break, I _am_ gay, _and_ I'm in love with him!" Tony spat and glared still even though Thor's features softened. Beside him, Loki's eyes widened.

"You're... In love with me?"

Tony blushed and diverted his gaze from Thor to Loki. "Uhh I err... Yes." he smiled hopefully. "I love you."

Loki paused a moment as a feeling of pure happiness spread throughout him. "...I love you too."

They both smiled at each other before Tony said "Ahh fuck secrecy" and pulled Loki down into a kiss. Everyone aww'd as they kissed except Thor who was still letting out his anger. Although after seeing how much the two liked each other, he calmed down and cracked a smile as they broke apart and smiled into each other's gazes. Loki helped Tony to stand up then he clasped their hands together as they stood awkwardly in front of their friends.

"So uhh, were together guys." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "We've been together for a few weeks but we wanted to keep it a secret at first, so this is probably a shock..."

He and Loki frowned when everyone bar Thor shook their heads and laughed.

"Tony, we already knew."

"Wait, What? How?!" Tony asked as his head moved from one person to the other as they all laughed again.

"Well, Steve and I knew when we saw you holding hands coming out the cinema..." Pepper said with a smile.

"You saw that? Wow, and I thought I let go pretty quick there..."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I saw you two holding hands in the park, then you pulled him into a bush." Natasha said with a smirk.

"So that's why you looked so smug as you ran!" Tony said, thinking back to that moment.

"Bruce and I saw you lying on top of each other in the same bush. Seriously, 'tripped and fell'? How blind do you think we are man?" Clint said with a grin.

"Hey!" Bruce said, turning on Clint and raising an eyebrow. Clint held up his hands in defence.

"I didn't mean the 'blind' literally Bruce."

"Yeah... I could've handled that better." Tony grinned then glanced to Jane and Darcy. "What about you two?"

The two girls grinned at each other but Jane spoke. "We figured it out from the way you two looked at each other, especially you Loki."

Loki blushed slightly and grinned embarrassedly then frowned. "If you knew, then why did you flirt with Tony?" he asked Darcy who chuckled.

"I'm a drama student and I take it quite seriously. The guys here got together and sort of hired me to flirt with him in order for him to decline my temptation and declare his undying love to you Loki." She smiled at him then glanced away. "It backfired a little but I see it all worked out in the end."

Tony gave her an unimpressed look as he pulled Loki's hanky away from his face to see the cut on his jaw hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

Darcy winced slightly at the sight then shrugged. "Sorry that happened. Also just to set the record straight, I don't like you. If I had to choose between you two I'd actually go for Loki, he seems more my type but I already have a boyfriend of my own anyway. Plus I can see you two look happy and cute together."

The two guys raised their eyebrows at her. "Cute?" They echoed at the same time which made everyone laugh. Everyone but Thor who looked like a kicked puppy.

"I was... The last to know then?" He said as Loki turned to him.

"If I told you earlier, you would have reacted the same as you did now."

Thor winced and looked away ashamedly. "I'm sorry for hitting you Tony..." he said quietly.

Tony rolled his eyes then shrugged. "It's fine. I know you were just looking out for Lokes. But just so you know for sure, I was being serious. I love him."

Loki smiled and laced an arm around Tony's waist as the smaller teen leaned in. Thor smiled at the two and nodded. "I see that now. Okay, I'm happy for you guys but just so you know..." He glared and pointed at Tony which made him gulp. "If you break his heart, your answering to me, got it?"

Tony nodded quickly then glanced sideways at Loki. "Well, I didn't plan to anyway..."

Thor's expression immediately consorted into a wide happy grin. "Good. Shall we return to the party now? I think I heard Rhodey say it was time for the cake."

They all grinned then congratulated Tony and Loki before leaving one at a time until it was only those two left.

They stood in silence for a moment before Tony turned to Loki. "I think I'm ready to come out now."

Loki's eyes widened. "R-really? You sure you want to do it now?"

Tony nodded. "Well, I got you, your brother and my close friends happy about it. What does it matter about what other people think?"

Loki grinned then leaned over and kissed him again. Just a short, sweet kiss before he pulled apart and pulled Tony off the balcony and back downstairs. "Let's go then, birthday boy."

* * *

_Dark: They ate finally out! Huzzah! Were almost near the bit that's near the end... Sort of (which means there's another 20 chapters still to go :/ ) Thats confusing... meh. Until the next chapter! ;D _


	26. Chapter 25

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Five -  
**  
After coming out at Tony's party life hadn't been much different for the two thankfully, and apart from the odd harsh comment thrown his way, it was just like it was before for Tony. Even Loki got significantly less attention that he had expected. The odd girl passed that passed him in the hall cursed him for turning Tony gay but he just ignored those best he could.

They had also stopped sitting by the tree and instead sat with the others during breaks. At lunch, they all sat in couples except for Bruce and a friend of the girl's called Betty who had started to sit with them recently. They could all tell that the two liked each other and Bruce had even admitted it to Tony, swearing him to secrecy.

It was now two weeks after the party and in all that time Tony had not taken off Loki's chain and pendant. Everyone had noticed after two days, and it was only the girls that were saying it was beautiful. Loki smirked as the guys gave him questioning look then whispered that he was probably the taker in the relationship. That day, Tony had got mad and stormed off but had come back the next day and all had been forgotten, apart from the odd comment.

"You know what we should do guys?" Clint said one day.

"Shut up and eat?" Thor tried which made them all chuckle.

"Good one but no. We should organise a trip someone. Y'know, just the ten of us."

"Sounds fun. What would we do?" Steve asked, placing and arm around Pepper.

"How about going to the river?" Natasha asked then paused before she elaborated. "I know you can hire BBQ's and they let you catch fish in the river." She nudged Clint who groaned slightly then smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. What do you guys say?"

Everyone in turn nodded and Loki and Tony smiled at each other. But their smiles left them when Bruce suggested,

"How about we stop off at that water park during the day? Then have the BBQ in the evening?"

Tony and Loki froze as everyone else agreed.

"Uhh, are you sure guys? I mean, won't it be cold this time of year?"

Everyone turned to frown at Tony. "Tony, it's an indoor park. Means it won't be cold. Plus, I think there's a hot tub and spa for you girls." they all looked at Tony when Steve said 'girls' then laughed as Tony folded his arms and pouted, ignoring Loki's sly smirk.

"Well, okay that's not a valid argument but-"

"Tony, why don't you want to go? Do you not want Loki to see your man boobs and stomach flab?" Pepper said which made them all laugh.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm toned under this shirt! I have a six pack!"

"Let's see then?" Loki said, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Tony's stomach.

"Yeah Tony, show us these so called 'abs' " Natasha said then everyone glanced at Tony's stomach. Tony flinched away and grabbed his stomach protectively before turning to Loki.

"Fine, I'm letting Loki have a first glance though."

They all shrugged then Tony rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to Loki only. Loki's eyes widened then he licked his lips and reached out the run a long, slender finger over them.

"By the nine... You... Weren't lying." Loki said, a little breathlessly which made everyone raise their eyebrow and stand to see. Tony rolled his eyes then turned so they could all see. He smirked when the girls wolf whistled, the guys brushed it off nonchalantly to hide their jealously, and Loki virtually drooled where he sat.

Tony dropped his shirt then leaned up to Loki's ear and whispered, "Maybe I'll let you touch them a little more later..." Loki shivered then smirked playfully.

"Love to."

"Okay, okay guys, were digressing. So, were all agreed, water park then riverside BBQ. This Saturday?"

Everyone nodded except for Tony and Loki. They looked at each other and smiled nervously before secretly sighing and agreeing with everyone else.

'Well... I can wear my wristbands in the pool, and Tony bought the 'falling down a cliff' thing so if I use that, I should be okay...' Loki thought, then made a mental note to bring Thor in case he got any questions on the matter.

Tony on the other hand had a slower time to reach a conclusion to his thoughts. 'Well, maybe it's time I told them about it... I mean, Loki's bound to find out sooner or later if we keep doing what we do... He must think me a saint for not trying to get him into bed already...' Tony thought then sighed and nodded. They all started to plan for the weekend, with Loki and Tony secretly feeling extremely nervous.

-/-/-

"Sleep well Brother, for we leave early tomorrow." Thor said excitedly as he poked his head around Loki's door. Loki smiled then started to lie down before he remembered.

"Hey Thor! Could you come here a moment please? I would have words with you."

Thor frowned but smiled and walked over to sit on Loki's bed. "What is wrong?"

Loki shook his head. "No nothings wrong, it's just... My scars haven't healed. Tomorrow everyone is going to see them and most likely comment. I can say it's nothing, they won't believe me!"

"Fear not Loki, I'll take care of the questioners." Thor cracked his knuckles and winked which made Loki roll his eyes and sit up.

"There is no need. On Tony's birthday, we walked along the beach and he felt the cold more than I so I gave him my jacket. He saw the scars on my arm and asked me about them. I just thought quickly on the spot and said that when I was a kid, I fell down a high cliff. He bought it so were going to use that excuse when they questions come, do you understand?"

Thor smiled sympathetically and grabbed Loki's hand. "I understand. What about the _other_ scars?" He asked carefully, not wanting to talk about the incident in question. Loki winced and unconsciously grabbed his wrists.

"I can wear my wristbands in the pool. I'll take spares when they get wet..." Loki said quietly then started to tear up. "Thor... What if he thinks me ugly from all these scars on my damaged body? What if he leaves me?"

"Shh, Loki, it is fine." Thor said as he pulled Loki up into a hug and stroked his hair soothingly. Loki hugged him back and cried into his shoulder for a minute before he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Loki, Stark would be fool to leave you for that reason. He thinks the scars are from a childhood injury so what? He still loves you, and I'm sure he will still love you when he see's you tomorrow. I have a feeling it will all be fine brother, you will see. Are you alright now?"

Loki nodded, let go and sunk back down into his bed. Thor smiled then ruffled his hair and left the room, leaving Loki lying in his bed contemplating all the possible situations for tomorrow.

* * *

_Dark: Another chapter up, yay ;P Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far, especially thank you to the reviewers ;) I started to work on the sequel to this actually... Although revision keeps getting in the way and my first exam is soon :S If anyone else has upcoming exams then good luck on them :) Until the next chapter! ;D_


	27. Chapter 26

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Six**

**_Note: the next four chapters are going to be long... Actually they might be starting to get significantly longer now... I dunno. Yeah. Actually, this chapter, the next and Twenty Eight are the chapters that I wanted to write when I started this fic. They are based off episode 3 of my absolute favourite Anime series called Myself;Yourself. It's amazing and so funny XD go watch it if you can. But the ending is one that is sad then happy :/ Anyways, here's the chapter..._**

* * *

Loki yawned and stretched as he and Thor walked along the road to meet everyone at the bus stop. It was early in the morning because the drive to the Water Park and river took 2 hours and they wanted to get in early. There was a chill in the air so both brothers wore scarves over their coats, Thor's being a bright red, and Loki's a dark green.

"It is way too early." Loki said as he stifled another yawn.

"Stop complaining. And stop fiddling with your wristbands, it will be fine."

Loki pouted then sighed and let go of his wrists. "I'm just... Nervous... That's all. You can understand that right?"

Thor chuckled and placed his arm around Loki's shoulder. "It will be fine, now relax! We're about to have a joyous day with out friends and your boyfriend."

"Are you out to impress Jane by any chance?" Loki teased then laughed as Thor withdrew his arm and turned bright red.

"I-I am not." He said and crossed his arms defiantly. Loki chuckled again.

"Thor, I know you are. It's so blatantly obvious, but I think she likes you too."

Thor unfolded his arms and looked hopefully at Loki. "Y-you think so?"

Loki smiled and nodded as the turned the corner. They saw everyone standing there waiting for them but that was also when the bus came after them.

"Damn! RUN!" Loki cried then ran forward to catch it. Thor also ran and the two sprinted down the road. Their speed was almost unearthly, but Tony saw them running along and grinned nervously.

"Here comes the Odinsons." he said then folded his arms as Loki came to a stop in front of him. "Why are you so late?"

"Thor... Couldn't find... His towel... But we got... It." Loki said in between breaths. He grinned then leaned forward to place a kiss on Tony's lips. "Shall we then?"

Tony nodded then chuckled as they got on the bus and sat together near the back.

Everyone say in their couples, Tony and Loki, Steve and Pepper, Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Betty (who had been invited for his sake) and Jane with Thor. They all had their own rucksacks that held their swimming costumes, towels, and anything else that they thought to bring. Pepper and Jane had brought some extra food in case Clint and Steve couldn't catch any fish which made the two silently huff. Clint and Steve had their poles with them too.

On the journey there, Tony and Loki didn't speak to each other much although it wasn't an awkward silence. Tony had his arm around Loki as he leaned into him and they both shared Loki's earphones as the coach travelled to the water park.

-/-/-

"So, we'll see you girls the other side." Steve said then laughed when Clint did an impression of Darth Vader. The girls just rolled their eyes and left to get changed in the girls changing room.

Tony couldn't stop shifting nervously on the spot and he noticed Loki do the same. "Are you okay Lokes?" He asked as they walked into the boys changing rooms. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I am fine." He frowned. "Are you? You are unusually quiet today."

"Yeah... Uh... Actually no." He stopped and placed his back on a bench along with the others. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes as Loki frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. Tony sighed then pulled off his coat, grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him into one of the changing stalls. Loki yelped but followed and everyone else just rolled their eyes, thinking that the two were going in there to make out or something.

"Tony...? What are we doing?" Loki asked as he say on the small bench that was in there. Tony sighed and leaned down so he could speak in a hushed tone.

"I haven't been completely honest with you..."

Loki paused and leaned his head back against the wall as he frowned. "In what way?"

Tony paused and licked his lips nervously. "I suppose the best way is to show you..." He unzipped his jacket and slid it off his shoulders before undoing his shirt buttons from the bottom up. "When I was a kid, something happened. I can't remember what or why but somehow I got metal shards trapped in my heart." Loki gasped and his eyes widened but Tony had paused midway up. "I had to be taken to hospital but before I was, I had this... Device fitted into me. It's called an Arc Reactor and it's an unlimited power source that I created and it powers a magnet that keeps the shards from entering my heart and killing me."

He undid the rest of his buttoned and Loki saw a black disk in the centre of his chest. Tony's shirt slipped off his shoulders leaving his standing shirtless in front of Loki. He reached up to the disk and pulled it off to reveal a bright blue/white light illuminating in the centre of his chest. There were small scars around the edges where his skin had obviously been ripped apart for the device to fit which made Loki cringe.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he studied it.

"At times. If I take it out for more than a few seconds, I'll slip into cardiac arrest and most probably die."

Loki gulped and gingerly reached out a hand. "Can I...?"

Tony nodded. Loki swallowed again and brushed his fingers lightly over the metal. It felt cool and hard and as he touched it, Tony seemed to shiver. After a moment, Loki withdrew his hand and Tony seemed to relax. "No one knows I have this. It's why I wear the cover; otherwise it would shine through my clothes." He waved the little black thing and Loki smiled then stood and placed his hands on Tony's hips.

"You don't have to come swimming you know. We can leave and make some excuse to spend the morning just me and you..."

Tony shook his head. "No, I have to tell them sooner or later, and to be honest I think it looks quite cool, don't you think?"

Loki chuckled then nodded to the door. "Could you get out? I need to change. Could you also pass me my bag please?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Can't I watch?"

"No. Now get out and pass me my bag."

Tony sighed then picked up his clothes and turned around. He took a deep breath before stepping out. When he opened the door, he saw everyone in their swimming trunks already and their eyes widened as they saw Tony's chest.

"Holy fuck, what's that?!" Clint said as they all stepped forward to look closer. Tony flinched and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's uhh, an Arc Reactor. It powers a magnet that keeps the metal shards in my heart from killing me so I have to keep it in at all times."

"You have shards of metal in your heart?!" Steve asked as everyone looked at Tony in concern. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've had them since I was seven. Don't remember how they got there but if I ever take this out I'll die basically."

"Then why did you come swimming with us? Is it waterproof?" Bruce asked as he took off his glasses and put his prescription goggles on his head.

"Yeah it's fine in water. How do you think I've been able to shower all these years?" Tony scoffed then scratched the side of his jaw thoughtfully. "It's sealed tight so no liquids or gas can get in or out. Swimming fine."

"How come if you've had it since you were seven, this is the first we've heard of it?" Steve asked then crossed his arms and frowned. Clint and Bruce also frowned at Tony who shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Thor and Loki stood awkwardly around as the other four glanced at each other.

"Well... It's not exactly a fun thing and I didn't want you guys to worry. Also Rhodey told me to keep it secret until I could defend myself properly in case someone tried to steal it. That's why I've never been swimming with you guys before. Well, I went surfing but it was hidden then. I'm sorry for hiding it." They all smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"No problem. We understand." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Tony smiled then paused for a second. "You guys can go on in. Me and Loki will meet you later."

"Okay, see you in there." Steve said then he, Clint and Bruce went out. Thor lingered a moment and raised his eyebrow at Loki who nodded and smiled. Thor shrugged then hurried out with the others, eager to catch a glimpse of the girls as they came out.

Tony turned to Loki and raised his eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Excuse me." Loki said quickly then grabbed his bag and darted into the changing stall. Tony raised both eyebrows then sighed at Loki's embarrassment to change back there. He had to admit that a little part of him had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Loki's goods as he changed but he just shook his head and got ready himself.

After about two minutes, Loki poked his head around the door of the stall and frowned. "Why are you staring so intently at the door?"

Tony smirked. "I'm not staring at the door. I'm staring at the space that your body should be occupating right now. Just come out already."

Loki's eyes went up and down Tony's body, and he licked his lips at how toned and tanned his boyfriend was. He was wearing a pair of black and red trunks that came down to just about his knees and had a pair of goggles resting on his forehead. Loki sighed then took a deep breath and stepped out the stall.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Loki's body, but not in a badly way at first. "Wow... Hello Loki." he said cockily then took a step closer. "Did someone forget to tell me they work out?" His eyes darted to Loki's stomach which, although was lean, still has the faint outline of abs. He smirked then frowned and looked closer. It wasn't obvious at a distance, but if he looked closer, Tony saw that Loki's whole body was littered in scars. There were some around his neck, the smaller ones on his arms, long faint dashes over his legs and the most worrying was a scar that ran across the entire width of his body right under his belly button. Loki cringed and looked away, moving his hands behind his back to hide the wristbands he still wore.

"Jesus Loki..." Tony said after a moment and looked up into Loki's eyes. "Are these from that fall? Just how long ago _was_ that?"

"3 years ago." Loki said slowly, still looking away.

"Fuck, must've been some fall... Is that why you've been acting odd all morning? Because you didn't want me to see them?"

Loki blushed and nodded, still not able to look at Tony for fear of seeing a horrified face.

Tony sighed then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Loki. "Well I still think you're beautiful."

Loki's eye twitched and he momentarily forgot about the scars. "Beautiful? Why not handsome?"

Tony chuckled then kissed his cheek. "Fine, you still look handsome babe."

Loki smiled then stepped over to a locker to put his things in. After he put his stuff in one locker and Tony's in another, he turned and smiled at Tony himself. "Ready to go?"

Tony nodded and they both smiled nervously at each other, before following after the others.

* * *

_Dark: N'awww. So now Tony has seen Loki's scars and shown off his Arc reactor but what will the girls think? And just what exactly is going to happen in the next two chapters that I was so excited to write? Stay tuned to find out ;)_

_..._

_Okay, no idea why I wrote that like a story blub or news story cover or whatever. Ah well, until the next chapter guys, thanks for reading ;D _


	28. Chapter 27

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Seven -  
**  
Everyone stood around looking bored then grinned as Tony and Loki walked out. Everyone's, except Thor's, eyes then widened as they saw the two's bodies.

"Whoa... Tony, what is that and Loki, what are those?" Pepper asked slowly as everyone looked between them with wide, questioning eyes.

Tony and Loki glanced at each other then Tony gestured to Loki, who still kept his hands behind him.

"Uh well, 3 years ago, I fell down a rocky cliff and got pretty badly injured... So that's what these are." He avoided there gazes and instead met Thor's who gave him silent confidence with just his eyes.

"Whoa... That must've hurt like hell man." Clint said. Loki nodded.

"Yeah... It did." they all stood silently for a moment before Jane turned to Tony.

"So what's that?"

"Well, it's an Arc Reactor. Only one of it's kind. I have these shards of metal in my heart and it's a device that I made which powers a magnet and keeps the shards from harming me." Tony said with a shrug.

"So, if you took it out, you'd die?" Betty asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Tony said. As he entered a conversation with the girls about the Arc Reactor, the other guys silently dragged Loki away and they all jumped in the pool. They all raced each other to the other side and back then glanced back at Tony and the girls who were still chatting. Loki could've sworn he saw Tony bat his hand in front of him in a very camp fashion.

Clint laughed then said in a loud voice, so that Tony could hear, "N'aww, look at our lovely girlfriends." Everyone but Tony laughed then Clint shrieked as Tony walked to the edge, dived into the water and started to give chase.

"Say that again Barton, I dare you!" He cried as his head came above water between crawl strokes.

"No, I'm good thanks!" Clint shot back as he sped away.

-/-/-

Tony and Loki stood at the top of the flume, waiting for Bruce to go down.

"But what if I fall underwater at the end?" he said nervously. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You won't and for the last time, you'll be fine now go! What will Betty think?"

"O-okay..." Bruce said that sat at the top. He took a deep breath then pushed himself off. Tony and Loki smirked as they heard Bruce 'whoo' as he went down. Loki readied himself at the starting bar, angling himself to throw himself down when the light went green.

"Sure you're going down on your own Frosty?"

Loki rolled his eyes then quipped over his shoulder, "Why? Do you need me to hold your hand?"

Before Tony could have a chance to answer, the light turned green and Loki smirked before he shot off down the tube. Tony raised an eyebrow in challenge and shot down after him, not bothering to wait for the light again.

Loki heard the bang of Tony's body when it entered the tube and twisted his head around to see Tony coming down after him. He laughed then used his hands to speed up.

"Oh no you don't!" Tony called out and also used his hands.

Loki eventually came out the bottom and fell forward into the water. He momentarily forgot that Tony was coming after him and stood up straight at the exit to smooth his hair back. He heard Tony shout and turned around but was too late to move as Tony shot into him, his legs coming around his chest and knocking them both momentarily under water.

When they came back up, Loki's hair had fallen over and clung to his face which made him look hilarious as he glared at Tony, who couldn't help but laugh. He laughed until Loki splashed him and smirked when Tony fell under again. He came back up and splashed Loki back which made them both laugh.

Tony held up his arm to brush Loki's hair out of his face then cupped his cheek gently. Loki smirked and leaned down to kiss him, but before their lips met, they heard a short sharp whistle. They both turned to far the lifeguard who held up a sign saying 'No Petting!'

Tony stepped away from Loki and held his hands up as the lifeguard raised her eyebrow at them then went back to watching over the pool.

The two glanced at each other then laughed before racing each other around the pool.

-/-/-

A couple hours later and they were all sitting together at a poolside table, drinking drinks that Tony had brought for everyone while they chatted about the rides.

While they were chatting, Steve turned to Loki and pointed at his wrists. "Hey Loki, why do you always wear those?"

Loki froze and unconsciously glanced at Thor. "Uhh, I like them." He shrugged then took a sip of his orange juice and glanced away nervously, hoping that they would drop the subject and move the conversation on. They didn't.

"Why don't you take them off? They're soaking!" Tony said from beside Loki.

"No! No, it's fine. I have a spare pair in my bag so..." He laughed nervously and took another sip of his drink.

Clint raised an eyebrow and finished off his drink with one gulp. "Seriously, wet cloth is horrible, just take them off for a-"

"If my brother does not want to take them off, then you should value his choice and drop the matter." Thor growled, interrupting Clint who just nodded quickly.

"Sorry." He said quietly then they sat in silence for a moment. Loki rubbed his wristbands nervously and put them under the table.

"It is fine." He said quietly. He glanced up and shared a look with Thor, one that said 'Thanks' to which Thor responded with one which said 'it's alright. That was close...'

Tony noticed the looks but didn't say anything as he didn't want to anger either of the brothers. After a moment, he clapped his hands together which made everybody jump.

"Right. I'm starving; shall we get dry and leave for the river now?" Everybody quickly agreed as they finished off their drinks and walked back into the changing rooms.

-/-/-

Loki had decided to get changed outside the separate cubicles this time as he no longer felt self conscious of his scars. He also wanted to catch a glimpse of Tony's manhood as he changed. They both pulled their wet swimming costumes and grabbed for their towels but caught side of the other.

Their mouths hung open as they both stared at the other while the other guys started to dry themselves off. After a moment, Tony gulped and grabbed Loki's arm, pulling him into a changing stall then shut the door behind them.

Loki raised an eyebrow and was about to ask Tony what he was doing when the other teen stepped forward, placing his hands on Loki's hips then leaned up to pull him into a kiss.

Loki's eyes widened but he slid them shut as he kissed Tony back and brought his arms to rest around Tony's neck. Tony stepped forward; bring them closer together so that their cocks 'accidentally' rubbed together. They both moaned into each others mouths as they kissed, and Tony used that move to force his tongue into Loki's mouth.

Loki groaned and thrust his hips into Tony's again, making them both moan into each other. Tony's hand slowly lowered until it reached Loki's length. Loki gasped and pulled away from Tony's lips as he wrapped his hand around it and started to slowly pump.

"Ahh!" Loki cried softly, making it only audible for Tony's ears. "Mmh, Tony... Tony darling!" Loki pushed Tony of him slightly then pulled his hand away with a sigh. "Not here. And I'm not ready for something that serious yet..."

Tony raised his eyebrow but sighed and placed a chaste kiss to Loki's mouth. "Okay. We better get dressed anyway." he gave Loki one last kiss then pulled him out of the stall. The others raised their eyebrows at the two then shook their heads and continued dressed, as Tony and Loki started to do the same.

* * *

_Dark: The next chapter is my favourite so far :3 Ehehe, I liked writing this one too J This nearly didn't get released today as I had two exams and another tomorrow to which I have to revise for but I found a window of opportunity to update and here it is. Hope you all enjoyed, until the next chapter ;D _


	29. Chapter 28

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Eight -**  
**_Dark: Ooh, drama again XP_**** I like this chapter. Enjoy! And sorry about the wait, I had exams and other stuff to deal with ;P**

* * *

"You sure you want to join in Tony?"

"Sure. How hard can it be?"

"Steve right, it's pretty hard for a delicate young girl like you to try..."

"Oh shut up Clint."

"Yes honey."

Tony growled but gripped the fishing rod tightly in his hands and cast the rod into the water.

Upon arriving at the river, the gang had found a secluded spot on the inside bend of a meander. They had rented a BBQ and a couple of fold-up tables from a hut upstream and were sitting on the bank while they watched the three guys standing fish.

"So... We just stand here till one of us catches something?" Tony asked after a minute of just standing there. The others had wandered off and were now beginning to set up the tables.

"Pretty much. Told you this was for the big lads only, or would you rather go do your makeup?"

"Shut it Clint." Tony growled again then frowned as he felt a tug on his rod. "Hey! I think I got something!" Steve and Clint rose their eyebrows at they turned then their eyes widened when they realised he was telling truth.

"What are you waiting for?! REEL!"

Tony did as they said, tugging and applying pressure as well as he manger to pull the fish out of water. It flew in the air and landed in front of Tony, gasping for air as it flapped hopelessly on the ground.

"Quick! The bucket!" Steve said as he picked the fish up and held onto it as it thrashed in his arms. Tony was impressed that he was able to hold onto it before he dropped it in the bucket.

"Whoo! Nice one Tony. Beginners luck?"

Tony shrugged then winked. "Lets find out."

-/-/-

Half an hour later and no-one had caught anything else much to their disappointment.

Bruce and Natasha were manning the BBQ and gutting the fish Tony had caught, a job only Natasha volunteered for as no-one else wanted to do it.

Pepper, Betty, Jane and Loki were setting up the table and sorting out various salads and other food that everyone had brought with them. Thor was helping with the BBQ too but had gone off into the surrounding woods to take a leak.

"Loki? Could you bring me some of the plates? Not all at once though!" Betty called out from the picnic bench. Loki nodded then picked up half the plates and started to carry them over to the table.

As he passed the food preparation he happened to turn his head for a moment as the sun's glare caught something shiny. He froze as he saw Natasha holding a bloody knife above the fish as she gutted it. Its silver blade seemed to gleam evilly at Loki where the deep red blood was not staining it.

His mouth dropped open as a breath caught in his throat, memories of that night coming flooding back to him all at once which was too much to handle. He dropped the plates and clutched at his head as he cried out and started to back away.

"Loki? What's wrong?" He heard someone say, though he was not sure who. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for the fishers who hadn't noticed anything yet, and eyed him worriedly.

Loki frantically shook his head as tears came to his eyes and he continued to back away. "No... Not now..." he whispered then sunk to the ground as his back hit the high riverside cliff that enclosed the area. Bruce rushed forward with concern and placed his hand on Loki's knees but Loki gazed off to the side, his eyes distant and glazed as his breathing quickening in his panicked state.

"Loki? What's the matter? What happened?"

Loki's head slowly turned to face Bruce's then he choked out a sob. "Knife." was all he said, was all he had to say for Bruce to understand. He quickly turned to Natasha and hissed,

"Get that cleaned up and out of his sight, its apparently effecting him." before he turned back to Loki.

"Tony... Where's Tony?" He croaked out between sobs. Bruce smiled sympathetically then turned sharply around.

"TONY!" He cried out to gain the other boys attention.

Tony frowned then half turned around with an annoyed expression. "Wha..." he trailed off as his expression changed to one of concern and a sudden fear."Steve, take my rod!" He said as he thrust the fishing pole into Steve's hand. He then ran up the bank, ignoring the fact that he had taken his shoes off to fish and was running over sticks and stones, as he ran over to Loki's side before sitting down and wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"Shh, I'm here Loki." he said softly as he stroked Loki's hair. Loki sobbed into his shoulder and gripped the back of his t-shirt. "What happened?" Tony asked then kissed his forehead lightly. Bruce shrugged.

"I dunno, he was carrying plates then I assume he saw Natasha's knife and freaked out."

"Why when he saw the knife?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bruce said then jumped as he heard Thor's return.

"LOKI?!" He ran over to crouch by the other side of his brother as he stared worryingly at him. "Brother? What's wrong?"

Loki immediately let go of Tony and sniffed as he looked into Thor's concerned blue eyes. "It happened again... I remembered, Thor..." Loki managed to choke out before the tears engulfed him again. Thor seemed to understand straight away and pulled him into a hug.

"Loki, it is over. This is now, it is not happening again... We are all here and do not forget that. Never Loki. We're here."

Thor's words of comfort towards his brother seemed to go over everyone's heads but it calmed Loki down enough for him to stop sobbing.

After a minute, Loki pulled away and gazed up at the concerned faces of everyone. "I am sorry to have concerned you all... I'm fine now..." he said as he wiped his eyes and blushed.

The others smile and said encouraging words, saying that it was alright and that he should maybe rest for a while. Tony elected to stay with him, which was agreed by everyone who then left to continue with their tasks beforehand, glancing over every so often at Loki just to check he was fine.

Tony moved so that Loki was leaning on his shoulder and his arm held his boyfriend close. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked carefully as he felt Loki tense up.

"No." he said quickly and snuggled closer into Tony who smiled at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Are you sure? I might be able to help or-" he was stopped when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"It is best not to push him on this subject." He said before moving away. Tony sighed then kissed Loki's head softly, and tried to come up with his own conclusions for what had just happened.

* * *

_Dark: There are so many innuendos in this if you look when it says about the rods XD But poor Loki :( Next chapter will come soon but no promises ;P_


	30. Chapter 29

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Twenty Nine **-

Loki rested his head against Tony's shoulder as he gazed out the window of the bus. He sighed and absentmindedly stroked Tony's hand with his thumb on the hand that held it.

After Loki's panic attack, he had apologised more times than necessary and they had to get him to promise not to apologise anymore. They had then enjoyed the rest of the day and were all pretty exhausted by the time they got back on the coach.

Loki shared Tony's iPod on the way back, randomly shuffling the songs, and was surprised to hear that he had Dead by April on there. Loki tensed slightly when he heard the song come on, as whenever he heard the band's songs the memories came back easier, but he sighed and subtly skipped the song. He frowned when he heard the intro of the next song as he didn't recognise it but then rolled his eyes as soon as he heard its lyrics. He chuckled when he felt Tony flinch beside him then snorted and just listened anyway; it would be useful as a good blackmail source for future references.

_'Oh-ooh-oh-ooh I, want a Hentai, girl for me, to make me happy.  
I want her so I can, stop using my hand, very single day, while watching anime.  
I'd pull her from my screen just like in my dreams, I want feel her touch, mainly on my crotch.  
I want my own Hentai girl and she would sing.'_

"Hey Loki..." Tony said softly, nudging Loki's arm to get his attention.

"Hm?" Loki replied, snapping out of the trance of listening intently to the song before turning slightly to face Tony who glanced down at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my... Condition."

Loki frowned then smiled and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "It is fine. I'm glad you did though."

"Really? Well that good. I thought you might think it was too weird."

Loki snorted. "It is not that weird love." He paused as they looked out the window again. "It's funny; I now notice its almost inaudible hum with ease. It is oddly calming."

"I got used to it a while ago, so I hardly notice it anymore." Tony said with a chuckle and a slight shrug. Loki smiled then shifted closer into him as Tony's hand subconsciously drew equations on Loki's side. Loki bit his bottom lip thoughtfully then shut his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you earlier."

Tony frowned and stopped his hand movements. "Don't be, it's fine. Seriously, stop apologising or I might have to tickle you to death or something to get you to smile."

Loki smirked and opened an eye. "Tickle me to death? What are you, a psychopathic Elmo?"

Tony chuckled then kissed Loki's head softly. "Yeah, like a psychopathic Elmo... I love you."

"I love you too." Loki smiled sweetly and shut his eye again.

"You know..." Tony started, pausing for a moment to entwine his fingers with Loki's. "If there's anything you ever need to talk about... Don't forget I'm here for you..."

Loki laughed quietly and yawned inaudibly. "I know... Thank you Tony."

"No problem Lokes."

-/-/-

"Uhh, Thor?" Tony whispered harshly to gain the other teen's attention.

"Yes Tony?" Thor said as he stood from his seat. He let Jane get out of the seat before walking over to Tony's seat then raised an amused eyebrow.

"Loki fell asleep on me and he won't wake up. I can't move without waking him." Tony said calmly.

Thor sighed then grabbed both Tony's and Loki's rucksacks from the overhead compartment. "He is a heavy sleeper sometimes. I am afraid he's always like that after a panic attack so there is no way you'll wake him before he's slept off the tiredness from the adrenaline earlier. If I take your bags, could you carry him to our home please?"

Tony sighed then shrugged and lifted Loki as carefully as he could. He held him upright as he himself stood up then leaned back down and picked Loki up bridal style. 'Now who's the girlfriend, Barton?' He thought as he carefully made his way down the aisle. He thanked the bus driver who smiled at him and said something about him being such a gentleman. Tony had just smiled and nodded as he was more focused on getting Loki safely through the doors. Everyone said goodbye quietly, with all the girls going crazy about how cute Tony and Loki looked. After a silent growl from Tony they soon stopped and went off in their own directions.

It wasn't far from where the bus had dropped them to the brother's house, although by the time they reached it, Tony's arms were killing him. When they went in, Thor held the door open for Tony who walked through and gazed around with wide eyes. "Nice place you got here Thor."

Thor grinned as he closed the door then pointed upstairs. "If you put Loki in his bed, I will be very grateful. It's third on the left. I need to talk to mother a moment to let her know what happened. Just come back here after so I can say goodbye."

Tony nodded then grunted as he shifted Loki in his arms a moment then walked up the staircase. 'Third on the left, third on the- ahh there it is...' Tony thought then his eyebrow rose as he saw a poster with a skull on Loki's door. 'Yeah, that's definitely his room.' He thought as he walked up to it and pushed it open with his foot. He quickly dashed forward and placed Loki down on his bed before swearing under his breath as his arms ached from the lack of movement and added mass.

He shook his arms for a second then ignored them and gazed around Loki's room. He laughed when he saw the posters of shirtless men then wandered over to his desk. There were various sheets of paper that either had music written on them or words which Tony assumed were either stories or work. His eyebrows raised as he nodded in approval then frowned as his eyes came upon a small sketch book that was open. He gazed back at Loki to check he was still sleeping before he looked closer.

On the current page, there was a very clear sketch of an apple next to an iPod on a flat surface. Although the sketch was flat, the image itself looked 3D. Tony's jaw dropped as he picked up the book and flicked through the pages. 'Well shit... I'm dating Picasso...' Tony thought as he glanced through various sketches of random objects. He flipped to the very last pages and his eyes opened wide. There was a very detailed sketch of his face. Tony smiled and ran a finger over the sketch then glanced back to Loki who was still sleeping.

Upon closer inspection of the drawing, there was a little heart next to it along with the words: _'My handsome boyfriend Tony Stark xx'_ He chuckled and couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face as he read the words and trailed his eyes over the image.

"You should not be looking through his things Tony." Thor said suddenly which made Tony yelp and drop the book. They both glanced at the bed as Loki shifted in the bed but they sighed when he didn't stir. "Come." was all Thor said, in a quieter tone, and then left the room. Tony nodded and followed.

"It was lying there. It was only a sketchbook, what's the harm in that?" Tony said as he followed Thor downstairs.

Thor sighed. "There are things that Loki probably does not want you to see in there, that book included."

"Yeah... Sorry. I got curious." Tony shrugged.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tony noticed a woman standing by the door. She smiled when she saw Tony and walked closer.

"You must be the famous Tony Stark I've been hearing about." She said. Tony smirked, lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"And you must be Loki and Thor's mother, Nice to meet you Mrs. Odinson." Frigga giggled as Tony withdrew his hands.

"Oh please, call me Frigga."

Thor rolled his eyes which made Tony chuckle. "Okay, Frigga." he paused and glanced around their house. "You have a lovely house here."

"Why thank you. Yes, we're settling in well here."

Tony smiled then said slowly, "Did uhh, Thor tell you about what happened today?"

Frigga nodded solemnly. "Yes. I am sorry that happened. He's not usually so-" she trailed of as Thor coughed and Tony saw him shake his head softly. She smiled then turned to Tony. "Forgive me. Would you perhaps like to stay for dinner? I always make too much and I'm sure that Loki will be down shortly."

Tony smiled then nodded. "Sure, if it's not too much trouble. That'd be nice. I'd better just let my guardian know what's happening so I'll call him and be right back." He grinned then walked out the front if the house to call Rhodey.

"He seems nice." Frigga said as she watched Tony make the call with a smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Thor said slowly as he too watched Tony. "Loki's been a lot happier lately because of him. They both make each other very happy when I see them together."

Frigga nodded. "That is a relief. I was beginning to worry about him because of the nightmares again but now I think thanks to that boy, he's coping a lot better."

Thor nodded and grinned then snorted. "You should have seen them on the way back from the bus. Tony carried Loki in his arms like a soldier carrying a comrade through battle to safety or a man with his bride."

Frigga turned around and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "That sounds lovely. I am going back to the kitchen now; dinner will be ready in twenty minutes okay?"

Thor nodded. "Alright. Thank you mother." He kissed her cheek before she went away and he turned back to look at Tony as the brown haired teen looked as if he hung up then walked back to the house.  
'I hope you can make my brother forget.'

* * *

_Dark: The song I imagined them listening to is 'MTC' by S3RL... Yeah it's pretty odd. But the beat and music in the songs pretty cool. You guys should check it out if you haven't heard it ;D_

_Because I feel in a good mood (having done both my Physics and English Lit papers today) I will do a double update so stay tuned for the next chapter... Actually these two kinda go with each other anyway :/ Ah well, enjoy ;D _


	31. Chapter 30

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty**

Loki's eyes fluttered open slowly as he stared up at his ceiling. He frowned and sat up slowly.

'Hang on... I shouldn't be here...' He stretched. 'Did I fall asleep?' he suddenly blushed and hid his head I his hands. 'Oh gods... I fell asleep _on _Tony! Damn... All that adrenalin must've tired me out more than I thought...' He frowned as he heard four lots of laughter downstairs and blushed further. 'Tony's here? Did he bring me back? Did he see...?' He got up and walked over to his desk and saw the sketch book lying on the floor. 'He didn't..."

Loki bent down and picked up the book, noting with even more embarrassment that the page was open on the page that he had sketched the other day, the one of his face and the words of endearment.

He sighed and placed the book down then walked out his room. When he got downstairs, he headed straight for the dining room. Tony was in the middle of explaining something so Loki hung back in the shadows for a moment although Tony must've heard him though as he turned around mid-sentence and grinned.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

Loki rolled his eyes then stepped into the room. "Yes. Thank you. What are you doing here?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed? I had to carry you from the bus all the way to your room then your mother kindly asked me to stay for diner. Come, sit, it's delicious."

Frigga blushed and batted her hand at Tony. "Oh please, it is nothing special." Loki and Thor gave each other a look, the food that she had made tonight was only made when they had special guests staying. Tony smiled at her then patted the seat next to him. Loki shook his head then sat down as Frigga went into the kitchen and got him a plate.

While they waited, Tony slipped a hand under the table and held it out for Loki, who smiled and took it secretly. They stayed like that the entire meal, and most of their conversations involved embarrassing stories about Thor and Loki, much to Tony's delight. Although soon after that, they finished and Tony had to leave.

"Thank for the lovely meal Frigga. And it was nice to have finally met you and Heimdall." He nodded at the man who smiled and waved before silently disappearing into the living room.

"It was lovely to have met you too Tony. I hope we can see you again."

"I'd like that. See you at school Thor." He said as he turned to the blonde teen.

"Indeed. Have a safe journey." He said before picking up a load of plates and carrying them into the kitchen.

Tony turned to Loki but before he could say anything, Loki had disappeared out the front door and was waiting outside. Tony chuckled then smiled at Frigga before grabbing his rucksack and heading outside.

He walked up to Loki who stood with his arms folded, staring up at the sky. "You saw it then?"

Tony frowned. "Saw what?"

Loki unfolded his arms then turned to face Tony. "The sketches."

Tony smiled and took a step closer, placing his hands on Loki's hips. "I did. They were extremely good y'know. You have talent."

Loki sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "You shouldn't have snooped Tony. That was supposed to be private."

Tony sighed and looked at Loki in the eyes. "Okay, I _know_ I shouldn't have, but it was open and I got curious. I won't do it again, I promise."

Loki looked back then smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "Alright. I can forgive you. That is if you didn't see anything else?"

Tony shook his head and ghosted his lips over Loki's. "Nope." Loki smiled and closed the short distance between them, pulling at Tony's neck to bring him closer. Tony smirked and pulled Loki's hips into his so that their bodies were up against each others as they kissed.

Tony reluctantly pulled away then gave Loki one last small peck before ducking out of his grip and walked away.

As he watched Tony walk off, he absentmindedly rubbed at his wrists as he thought of what had happened today. He hadn't thought that Tony would've carried him into his room instead of waking him like a normal person would. He wished that he could've hidden the posters and sketch books before Tony had gotten the chance to see them but he supposed it didn't really matter in the end.

He sighed as Tony disappeared from sight then turned around to go back inside and was surprised to see Frigga, Heimdall and Thor watching him with smug/knowing looks on their faces.

"Stop watching us!" Loki said and blushed as he sped past them and upstairs to his room.

"Invite him round again sometime!" Frigga shouted up the stairs after him, but he had disappeared into his room already.

As Loki lay on his bed with a tired thump, he thought back to the moment when Tony had pulled him into the changing cubicle the first time. It had shocked him to realise that Tony's heart held several small objects that could easily kill him if not for the Arc Reactor in his chest.

Although, something seemed off about it.

Surely Tony would be able to remember something like that happening? Or at least how he built it with those things dormant in him? It just didn't add up right.

Loki threw of his shirt and trousers and climbed under his sheets, wearing just his boxers. He turned off the bedside lamp before turning over and shutting his eyes.

Either Tony was still keeping something from him, or someone else was keeping Tony from knowing the truth. Either way, he was curious to know what really occurred seven years ago.

* * *

_Dark: The truth will come soon... ish. Ehehe, thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter ;) _


	32. Chapter 31

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty One -**  
**_Note: I just realised... There's only about 9 chapter left D: and were coming into the final story bit here ;D enjoy~  
Oh also, I apologise for Tony in this chapter. He is being a little... Odd... Sorry in advance for his actions. _**

* * *

**__**If there was one thing that Loki learned from his afterschool visits to Tony's house; it was that they never did anything but talk and kiss. Not that he minded it or anything, quite the opposite. It had become an almost daily routine that after school, Loki would go round to Tony's at the request of 'homework help' then the two would hang out somewhere in his house and chat then make out. And today was no exception.

Tony sat on the spinning desk chair that was in his room and Loki straddled his lap. Loki's slender fingers were threaded through Tony's unkempt mop of brown hair as Tony's own were positioned on Loki's ass, holding him in place so that he didn't fall.

Loki groaned into Tony's mouth as their lips crashed together passionately, their tongues dancing together while their hands moved over the others body in a need for a little bit of contact.

"Hey, Loki?" Tony asked between kisses.

"Mh?" Loki moaned back in response, not bothering to form words of his own in the situation.

"Would you... Mind if I took my shirt off?" Tony asked as he pulled away from Loki and blushed. Loki's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully and nodded once.

"I don't see why I wouldn't."

Loki smirked as Tony winked, then he arched his back and leant backward a little to give him space. Tony pulled his shirt over his head then discarded it to the floor somewhere before returning his gaze to Loki. Loki's eyes widened slightly as his eyes came to gaze upon Tony's muscled physique then he unconsciously licked his lips.

Tony groaned slightly then pulled Loki's head back down into a kiss. Loki's hands found their way into Tony's bare shoulders then slowly lowered to just rest on his chest. Loki shifted uncomfortably as he felt his legs start to cramp from the awkward position before he frowned and pulled away. "Can we move someone more comfy?"

Tony's eyebrows rose for a second then he nodded and pointed at the bed. Loki smiled then got up, wincing at the faint pins and needles in his legs before sitting down on the bed. Tony got up to walk over and was about to lean down and re-attach their lips when Loki stopped him with a hand.

"Can I see it again?" He asked, his eyes drifting down to the plastic black cover. Tony frowned and stepped away slightly.

"Why?"

Loki bit his inside cheek thoughtfully before looking back up into Tony's eyes. "It's a part of you. And I have it to thank for keeping you alive. I wish to see it, that's all."

"You don't think it looks weird? Inhuman?" Tony asked as he folded his arms defensively. Loki chuckled then stood and placed his hands on Tony's hips.

"No. I think it makes you, you. It kind of looks... Sexy." He winked at Tony who chuckled then unfolded his arms.

"Okay then. Just because it's you." He reached up to the cover and pulled it off to reveal the blue light shining in the centre of his chest. Loki gasped when he saw it and moved a hand to circle it. Tony shivered at his touch but made no move to stop him, despite the dislike of such a touch.

"It truly is your greatest work. Even if you _can't_ remember why or how you did."

Tony nodded then gazed away with a look on his face that Loki couldn't quite place. A second later he shook his head then face Loki a predatorial look before leaning forward to claim his lips again. Loki yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and fell backwards into the bed, grabbing Tony's arms and pulling him with him.

They both fell with a light thud against the soft sheets which made them both chuckle. Tony moved so that he was hovering about Loki and kissed him again. Loki smirked and smoothed his hands over Tony's back before pushing him away slightly and raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"Would it be alright if I took _my_ shirt off too? You are right, it _is_ very _hot_ in here."

Tony blinked in surprise but then grinned and helped Loki with unbuttoning it before slipped it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor behind him.

Tony returned his lips to Loki's body, kissing from his pale chest up past his neck and stopped to suck on the skin there. Loki gasped as he felt Tony's lips and teeth scraped against his skin as pressure was applied to the spot, creating a rather large love bite. 'Thanks for that love.' Loki thought as he pulled Tony's head up into a kiss again to distract him from making the mark any bigger.

Tony smirked and used his Tongue to battle against Loki's again, making them both moan into the kiss. Getting a little braver, Tony slipped a hand down Loki's body until it reached the hem of his jeans. Loki tensed as his hands tickled the sensitive skin there for a moment before he moved them lower to undo his trousers.

Loki put his hands on Tony's arms in an attempt to stop him. "Tony darling? I'm not ready for _that_ yet. Can we not just kiss like this?"

Tony ignored him as he finished undoing his jeans and cupped him through his boxers.

"Tony? Did you hear me? I said I'm not ready..." Loki said as his eyes widened and he suppressed a groan. Tony smirked, thinking it just to be nerves and slipped a hand down Loki's pants. His fingers reached the black haired boys member but before he could do anything, Loki slapped him. It was not as hard as the time when he had slapped Tony before but it still left him a little stunned.

Because he didn't move from of the shock, Loki tried to push him away. Tony growled and tried to move back in when Loki pushed him away again, this time harder so that he fell backwards onto the bed.

Loki stared at him for a moment with wide, shocked eyes before he stood up quickly and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He rushed out the room with tears starting to form in his eyes as Tony just sat there and watched; his own eyes wide with shock.

Loki slipped his shirt on and re-buttoned it up as he ran through the halls before reaching the front door and grabbing his jacket, bag and shoes. He ran out the door, not bothering to put any footwear or his jacket on before he ran out the gate and around the corner.

He stopped when he was at a reasonable distance from Stark mansion before dropping his things by a wall and kicking it in frustration. 'Why... Why did he have to try and go further? I was perfectly happy just shirtless kissing...'

He paused and blushed slightly as he remembered his jeans were still undone and he wore nothing but his jeans and shirt. He quickly did up his trousers, thankful that there was no-one around before he slipped on his shoes and jacket. He picked up his bag then walked a few paces before breaking down in a fit of silent tears.

The reason that he didn't want to go further was because he had no experience in that area of a relationship. Not to mention that he was very uncomfortable with the amount of scars on his body, even though Tony had seen him fully naked before.

'Was he trying to take advantage of me?' Loki thought as he held up a hand to his mouth. 'Is he even a virgin himself?! Probably not... Seeing as the amount of girlfriends he's had before me...' He thought bitterly as he wiped his eyes and carried on.

As he walked home it started to rain but he didn't bother with an umbrella. He just let it drip off his long hair in beads as the water drenched his face, hiding the tear stained cheeks.

Loki sighed and glanced up at the dark grey sky before muttering softly, 'Why did he have to do that...'

* * *

**_Dark: I am sorry. But! Because the next chapter is short, there will be a double update today :) So... yeah. The truth chapters are nearly here if anyone's interested ;D_**


	33. Chapter 32

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Two -  
****_-Short chaptery chapter :/ next one _****will****_ be significantly longer though ;D _**

* * *

The next day, Tony didn't turn up to school. Loki wasn't actually surprised about it but he was grateful. He didn't want to see him, or anyone else for that fact.

During lessons he paid no attention and just stared out the window. At break he had hid in the library but at lunch, Natasha found him and dragged him out to sit with them.

"How come you didn't sit with us earlier?" She asked him as they sat down.

"Uhh... I had something to do." Loki coughed awkwardly. He didn't actually have anything to do, or anything against the others, he had just wanted some time alone. He had nearly not come in today too, but he had an assignment due in and a music lesson, which he did not like to miss.

"Oh right. Fair enough." She said with a shrug as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Say, do you know where Tony is today Lokes?" Bruce asked, leaning over the table so that he could see Loki as he asked him.

Loki tensed. "I'm afraid not." he shook his head quickly and took a bite from his Apple, hoping that the conversation would change.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Clint asked which made everyone turn to Loki and raise a curious eyebrow.

"Uhh, wh-what makes you say that?" He laughed disbelievingly as the eyebrows stayed risen. He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "We did."

"Knew it. What happened?" Pepper asked carefully. Loki looked away shyly then turned back slightly.

"I'd... Rather not say. That's probably why he's not in today though..." He trailed off, wondering if he'd said too much or not. The others stayed quiet, with no one knowing what to say.

"I see. Okay then, I hope you guys can sort it soon." Pepper said as everyone nodded and smiled. Loki smiled back and thanked them before returning his attention to his food as the others chatted about something else that he wasn't listening to.

-/-/-

'Why did I push him? Why? WHY!' Tony thought as he lay on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair then sighed and sat up.

Yesterday he hadn't meant to push Loki too far. At the time, he had just acted on an impulse and assumed that Loki felt it too. Boy was he wrong...

He hadn't gone into school for the guilt he felt was way to strong for him to even be in the same building as Loki. Although he did have to apologise to him... but how? 'Hey Loki, I'm sorry for trying to get it on with you yesterday, I just couldn't control myself.'

He laughed then shook his head. 'Nahh, can't say that, too comical. What about just giving it to him straight? Then let him wait till he's ready...' he sighed and lay back down again.

'What if he hates me for trying to force him into it? Man... This sucks.'

As he lay there, his hand absentmindedly travelled up to his chest and gently circled his Arc Reactor, which he hadn't bothered to cover since last night.

Since he had told his friends, it had got him thinking about it. He couldn't remember anything about it apart from the fact that he'd had to wear it since around the time his parents died and that he'd supposingly built it himself. Something seemed off though... It wasn't just the fact that his memory of the incident was missing; he'd lost a whole year. From about a year before the incident till a few months after it had happened, there was nothing. Memories before and after but none in-between.

The only things from that year that he knew of were told to him by Rhodey about what had happened to his parents. Rhodey told him that they had been killed by a man called Obadiah Stane, and that somehow Tony had got caught up in the mess which had left him with the Arc in his chest to keep him alive.

Tony had wondered about it before and even asked Rhodey about it but the man had told him that he would tell him about it when he was old enough to understand. Being 16 and with nothing else to do but sit around and be bored, he decided that perhaps now was the right time to find out the truth.

About what happened in that awful year, why it had happened, and why he could remember a single thing from the year that it had happened.

* * *

**_Dark: Part one of the truth is is the next chapter, for Tony anyway ;) Hope you all enjoyed so far, stay tuned for the next chapter. And don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you all think so far and stuff ;D Until the next chapter! _**


	34. Chapter 33

**Cryptic Hush - Thirty Three -  
****_Note: Shit gets real in this chapter of truth! D: Well... It's part one of the truth ;)_**

**_Sorry I haven't updating it a few days, I've been busy. Next update should be later this week (either Thursday or Friday)_**

* * *

"Hey Rhodey, you got a second? I need to talk to you." Tony said as he poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. Rhodey sat at the island in the middle of the room. A mug of steaming coffee sat in front of him as he glanced through a newspaper. Without looking up, he took a sip from his mug and motioned to the seat across the way from him.

"Take a seat."

Tony smiled then sat down on the stool opposite him nervously. He waited a moment before Rhodey glance over the top of his paper and frowned. "Oh your serious." he said like it hadn't been obvious in the first place. He folded the newspaper in half then half again before clasping his hands together and smiling at Tony. "What's troubling you then? It's not often you come to me with problems..."

Tony laughed slightly then gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, well I was wondering... Why don't I remember anything from the year my parents died?"

The smile on Rhodey's face disappeared quickly as he gave Tony an odd look. "Are you sure you'd like to know now?"

Tony nodded, a little timidly at first then it grew stronger. Rhodey sighed and stood up to walk over to the coffee machine. "Drink?"

Tony nodded then watched as Rhodey poured the hot brown liquid into a mug. "Do you remember anything at all? Or any mention of what you think happened to your parents?"

Tony blinked then thought as Rhodey returned and handed him the mug.

"They were murdered by Obadiah Stane. That mad man and psychopath who killed them for no reason and left me with fatal conditions. That's all I know. But he was captured and killed for his actions though, right after the incident right?"

Rhodey smiled sympathetically then shook his head. "I'm sorry Tony... I really am... But we had to lie to you."

Tony froze. "What do you mean, 'lie to me'?"

Rhodey sighed and looked Tony in the eyes. "What I say now is the truth. I'm sorry but no matter how much it hurts, you need to know this." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Your father wasn't all that he seemed to be. He was a good father up to a point; although he was a heavy drinker and he liked to meddle with illegal drugs."

Tony's eyes opened wide. "What? But... He was a good man... I thought-"

"He out on a good show for you and the cameras didn't he? He had this best friend, a man who was one of the kindest men ever and he even tried to help Howard with his problems. That mans name was... Obadiah Stane."

Tony gasped and shook his head. "But... He killed them? How on earth is he supposed to be the good guy in this?"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting me, I'd get the chance to tell you."

"Right. Sorry, continue." Tony said as he waved his hand in a signal for Rhodey to continue.

"Your father, he wasn't addicted at first. That's what they all say, I know, but he wasn't. But then the addiction clung to him and it changed him. The once kind man turned into a monster and treated everyone around him badly. Even you had limited time in his presence."

Tony's jaw had dropped and he was staring at Rhodey in disbelief.

"One day, it got too much for your mother to handle, so she... Had an affair with Stane."

"What?! No, mom was an honest woman... She wouldn't cheat on dad!"

Rhodey smiled thinly then continued. "They both regretted it afterwards and decided that the best course of action was to come clean and tell Howard. Of course, he didn't react too great to the news and locked himself in his office for a week. When he finally came out, he demanded a visit to Maria and Obadiah."

"No..." Tony said, shaking his head slowly as Rhodey continued.

"He met them both in the living room of your old house, letting out all of his pent out rage until he finally snapped and killed Obadiah on the spot."

Tony stayed quiet but his mind was whizzing with a billion questions, all just questioning 'why?' as the new information soaked in.

"Unfortunately, that's when you walked in and supposedly saw the entire thing happen. You were confused and Howard... He turned on you. Maria tried to save you but she got caught in the crossfire. He had killed her too Tony, I'm so sorry..."

Tears streamed down Tony's cheeks as his world came crashing down around him. "Why... Why don't I remember all this? You're lying... I can't have been there... It never really happened!" he said defiantly. Rhodey sighed deeply and glanced away.

"I wish your logic was true. After killing her, he beat you up badly and set off a new bomb in your house. It went off and that's how you got the shards in your chest." He paused to point at his heart as Tony's jaw dropped. This story so far would've been enough to divert him away from weapons technology anyway, even if he had never planned to in the first place. "After it went off, you had somehow protected yourself from dying completely and were luckily found by our old friend Yinsen."

"Yinsen...?"

"He hooked up an electro magnet and an car battery to your heart in order to keep you alive until the doctors treated you but apparently, the two of you built that which runs your heart today." Rhodey pointed to him again.

"Aside from that, you needed a lot of medical and psychological treatment afterwards that still couldn't help the amount of nightmares you were having. In the end, the doctors decided that the best thing to do was to give you beta blockers* which locked down your memory for that year off your life. That was a side effect to it, even though you forgot about your ordeal, you lost a years worth of memory in the process."

Tears were now freely flowing from Tony's face as he clutched at his head which had started to ache dully.

"After the B-Blocks, you were released from the hospital and came to live with me until the builders rebuilt Stark mansion and we moved in. You were told that cover story, as was the rest of the world. Only myself, Happy, Yinsen and a handful of specialist doctors knew the truth and we made sure that you wouldn't know or remember until you were old enough to understand it."

"Understand? Understand?! How could I ever understand that my dad was a monster, that my mom cheated, and the man who I thought was evil was actually a kind and innocent mind in all this? Guuuh!" He cried out and clutched his head again as he doubled over and began to feel faint.

"Oh crap, that will be the blockers running out. They said that when you learned the truth, your memories might... return... t...o... y...o...u..."

Rhodey's voice slowed and became faint as Tony slipped out of consciousness. He slid off the stool and onto the floor before it completely left him and he passed out.

* * *

**_Dark:_****_* When writing this, I thought that was the sole purpose of Beta Blockers, that they affect memory and calm you down but I got that idea from a game called To The Moon, (go play it if you hadn't, it's so amazing, such a tear jerker) and I have recently learned that Beta Blockers are used for others things too and they don't affect that much of your memory as it did to Tony. So let's just pretend that in the AU world of this fic, Beta Blockers are to calm you down and they affect your memory only. _**  
**_Also, if you hadn't guessed already, a few characters have role reversals (Heimdall being Loki and Thor's step father and Obi being a good guy) But it's an AU so I thought 'What the heck.' Until the next chapter!_**


	35. Chapter 34

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Four -  
****_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE AND MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME PEOPLE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DEATH AND BRUTAL MURDER THEN PLEASE SKIP PAST THE BIT IN ITALICS. - Thanks for reading :) _**

* * *

_"How could you Maria? And with _him_ of all people. MY BEST. FRIEND. WOMAN!" Howard lunged forward and grabbed his wife by her shoulders. He shook her so violently that it made the seven year old Tony gasp inaudibly. The third man in the room stepped up to them and tried to pull Howard's hand away. _  
_  
"Howard, stop this! We can sort it out! We don't need to use violence!"_

Howard let go then cocked his head at the bald man and chuckled ominously. "You dare tell me what to do Obbie? You who went behind my back and betrayed me?!"

Obadiah held up his hands and backed away as Howard advanced on him. "Now Howard, come on, you're better than this."

"Fuck you."

Tony stayed where he was, cowering behind the wall that divided the living room from the kitchen. He couldn't move from the pure fear that was coursing through him. 'Why is dad acting weird? I don't like it!'

Back in the living room, Howard had produced a knife from seemingly nowhere and now held Obadiah sitting in the chair, the knife pressed to his throat.

"I should kill you for what you've done to me..." He murmured as Obadiah's eyes widened in fear. Maria sat in a heap on the floor, unable to move from fear and forced to watch as the two men she loved fought.

"No... Howard... I'm sorry!" Obadiah whimpered as the blade stuck into his throat. A small trickle of blood dripped down his neck as his eyes widened in fear. He looked up into Howard's face, which was a mess of anger and loathing as he glared down at him. He tried to reach out to his one time friend, lifting his arm weakly as it shook before something in Howard snapped and he jerked the knife in.

Maria screamed as the knife repeatedly stabbed Obadiah's body until it was nothing but a bloody mess on the chair. When Howard turned around, he glared at Maria and started to walk over, but unfortunately that's when Tony decided to come out of hiding.

"Daddy...?" He said slowly, his voice cracking slightly as he stepped forward. "Daddy, what happened to uncle Obbie? And why is Mommy crying? And-"

"Shut up you spoilt little brat!" Howard snarled which made Tony stop on the spot. He started to cry, loud tears streaming down his face as he stood there.

Howard rolled his eyes then strode over to Tony and grabbed him by the front of his nightshirt. Tony's eyes widened as Howard brought his face close to Tony's and snarled, "I told you to SHUT UP!"

"Get away from him!" Maria cried out, suddenly finding the will power to stand and ran over to where Howard was. She tugged at his shirt and thumped his back as she tried to get him to drop Tony but he didn't. He grew angrier and angrier until he snapped again and blindly threw a fist out in her direction. It struck her hard on the cheek as she fell to the floor with a cry. Tony reached a hand out to her as he watched her fall.

"MOTHER!"

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SHIT!" Howard cried then threw Tony against the wall. He gasped in shock as he hit it then slid to the floor and cried again, silently this time though.

"TONY!" Maria cried out as she tried to scramble to her feet. She was stopped dead in her tracks as Howard slapped her. She gazed up at him in shock then he did it again.

"YOU! You're just as much to blame as he is!" He nodded to the bloody mess on the chair which Maria could not turn her head towards. She was about to say something else but Howard had heard enough. Laughing like a maniac, he kicked her in the chin which knocked her into her back. It was only a moments hesitation before he was back on her and driving the knife deep into her chest she screamed as he repeated it over and over again, laughing harder and harder with each plunge.

Tony sobbed and cried for his mother, turning his head away as he couldn't bear to watch. After a moment, her screams died out and she went still, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

Howard then turned and walked back over to Tony and kicked him. "You want your 'Mommy'? Well she ain't here now."

Tony stared up with big, blurred eyes which seemed to make Howard laugh.

"Don't look at me like that boy, you know exactly what's happened." He reached into his suit-jackets picket and pulled out a large bullet-shaped device. He thrust it into Tony's hands and clutched fist painfully into his palms, making the seven year old cry louder and try to twist away.

Howard slapped him which made him silent and still as he stared with big eyes at the man that he once considered his father. Howard laughed and told Tony to keep a tight hold of it for at least five minutes as he pressed a button then ran quickly out the house.

Now, Tony wasn't stupid. Far from it actually, so he knew that Howard had just given him a bomb. After a moment's hesitation, Tony placed it carefully down in the sofa before running to his mother's side. He knelt down and called for her to come back as he cried.

After a few minutes, he had forgotten about the bomb until it was too late. He had just run out if the room, when he heard the loudest voice he'll ever hear, and saw a bright flash of White, before a high pitched ringing sound echoed in his ears and he lost consciousness.

-/-/-

When Tony opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed in a dark room. A man was typing at a computer but he hadn't noticed that Tony had awoken yet. He slowly tried to get up but a wire held him down. He frowned and saw that the wire was attached to a car battery. Panic rose in his chest as he followed the other end of the wire and found it under a bandage. He gave it a small tug then winced as pain shot throughout him.

"I would not do that if I were you." The man said without turning around.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Tony said quickly, his chest rising and falling quickly with panic as he froze still, not daring to move. The man turned in his chair and smiled kindly at Tony before standing and walking over to his bedside.

"My name is Yinsen. I live down the road from you." He said in a calm, soothing voice. Tony nodded but stayed quiet.

"I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell you. None of it, but I suppose you have to know." He sighed then looked straight at Tony. "Your mother is dead."

Tony froze as he remembered the moment before that blinding light and deafening noise. He nodded again, trying desperately to hold back the tears but failing. "And wha- what's wrong with my chest?"

Yinsen sighed and pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Tony. "Your father... Set off a bomb in your house and it looked like you escaped too late. You got caught in the fire and you have metal shards trapped in your heart." Tony gasped and stared in horror at the bandage on his chest. "Normally, something like that would kill you, but you were lucky. I heard the explosion and ventured inside to chest for survivors. I saw you lying on the ground and felt a pulse but it was faint. I took you back to my home and attached a magnet to you which is powered by that car battery. The magnet is working to keep the shards from entering your heart."

Tony glanced warily at the car battery next to him then back at Yinsen. "What happened when the power runs out?"

"Well... We find another and hook you up to it. I'm sorry but if you want any chance of living, you're stuck with it forever."

Tony gulped then burst into tears again. He hated this. All he wanted, more than anything, was for them to return to how it was before his father got angry. Yinsen moved onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around to comfort him. After a few minutes, Tony calmed down and Yinsen lowered his arms but stayed next to him. After a moment or two of silence, Tony tugged on Yinsen's shirt so he turned to look at him.

"My dad... Before he went mad... He had built this thing called an Arc Reactor that powered his work place. He taught me how it was made and I think... I think if I can get to the lab, I can make a smaller one which should run the magnet until I die of old age... It might even give me an extended lifetime but I'm not sure... Could you take me home and help me build it?"

Yinsen paused for a moment. He knew that the boy needed his wounds looking over at the hospital, and that he was probably I no fit state to walk anywhere. On the other hand, this so called device might give him a better chance of survival. He nodded and lifted Tony up, telling him to hold on tight to the car battery then walked out of the room and back to the ruins of Stark Mansion.

-/-/-

The next memory that came to Tony was when he finished building the Arc Reactor. He had slipped it into his chest and cried out in agony as the new device fused itself to his body. It shone a bright blue light from his chest and they both waited to see if it would work. They both cheered when nothing happened but before anything else happened, Tony's tiredness caught up with him and he collapsed on the lab bench.

-/-/-

The next few memories that came to mind were staggered, so Tony figured he must of been slipping in and out of consciousness. He remembered a lot of pain, a lot of screaming, kind doctors of both the body and mind trying to talk to him but gaining nothing until one day, he heard two voices above him talking.

"Nothing's helping him. He's been here for two months, surely there should be some change?"

"I'm afraid not. If this keeps up, we may have to register Beta blockers."

"Beta blockers? But, the kid will lose a lot more memory that just that night, are you sure?"

"Yes. It's what's best for him. Someday he will learn the truth and the memories will return then and only then. He cannot find out beforehand what happened. Who will look after him?"

"I will." A third voice joined in. Tony recognized it as Rhodey's. "I'm a close friend of his mothers, and his godfather. I'll do it."

Tony heard nothing after that as he slipped out of consciousness again. The next thing he felt was a sharp prick in his arm, followed by chemicals rushing into his body. He started to panic but then felt calmer and calmer until his memories left him and he woke up.  


"I... Remember..." Tony groaned as he opened his eyes to stare up the ceiling. Rhodey must've been falling asleep as he suddenly jerked awake at the teenager's broken voice.

"You remember what happened?" He asked carefully. Tony nodded slowly and stood up. He glanced at his hands as he stood and wasn't surprised to see himself shaking.

"...Yes..."

"So now you finally remember... Well it was all in the past. It'll do us no good to dwell on it too much... are you okay?" He frowned as Tony had started to walk off, well, more like drift off.

"I'm fine... I'm just... going upstairs..." He said slowly. Rhodey frowned then sighed and shook his head as he went back to his discarded newspaper.

As soon as Tony reached his room, he shut the door and lay motionless in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He simply lay there, going through all the new memories in his head and thinking back to those horrible moments of his life. He was sort of glad that he was forced to take the blockers at a young age, but at the same time he was annoyed by it. All this time, he had thought Obadiah to be the bad guy, when all along it had been his father. His cold hearted murderous father...

He sighed and shut his eye in an attempt to sleep, although no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't obtain it.

* * *

_Dark: Duh duh duhhhh! Ehehe, thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter :D _


	36. Chapter 35

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Five -****_  
(Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while; I've had exams, been obsessed with Supernatural, and Started writing two new fics as well as some new RP's :P Been a wee bit busy._**

**_ this is short, but the next one is longer)_**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the night when Tony had tried to force himself onto Loki, and since then Loki had neither heard nor seen him. At first he didn't think anything of it as he thought Tony was chickening out of facing up to him, but now he was starting to wonder differently.

Had he gone too far? Well, no, but did Tony see it that way? Should he have shoved him so roughly? Although the main question was why hadn't he turned up to school?

Tony, although a bit of a bad boy, wasn't the sort of person who would skip his classes on a whim, and neither was he the type of person to sulk from a little rejection. It just didn't make any sense.

"How come Tony hasn't been in school this week?" Bruce asked everyone at lunch, as if reading Loki's thoughts, although they all shook their heads.

"Maybe Loki owned him and he's too afraid to show his face because we all know how much of a sore loser he is..." Clint said jokingly but received a glare from Loki.

"It's not like him to skip school just because of one _little_ fight though... Something doesn't add up here..."

"What if while he was sulking, he caught a virus or something?" Jane suggested.

"That is a possibility..." Thor said thoughtfully. "Brother, why don't you go and check upon him?"

"What? Why me?" Loki squeaked, then coughed it away.

"You are his boyfriend. I know you guys fought about something, but it might be nice to check up on him?"

Loki glared at Thor then sighed and stood up. "Sorry, I need to be alone with my thoughts for a moment. I'll see you guys later."

They all smiled then said farewell as Loki left the cafeteria. There was still about twenty minutes left of lunch, so he decided to head for the tree.

Upon reaching it, he sat down with a heavy slump then craned his head back to lean against the tree and gazed thoughtfully up into the sky.

Since that night, he had been thinking about what sex with Tony would've been like if he had gone along with it. To be completely honest, he had started to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have his virginity taken by Tony. He loved him and they had already seen each other naked so...

Loki smirked as he thought of an argument over who would top. He didn't mind but he knew that Tony, being the egotistical maniac he was, would feel emasculated if Loki were to top.

As he thought up images of how it could play out, certain things began stirring so he had to stop. Once he had calmed himself down, he had made up his mind.

After school, he was going to pay a visit to Tony, and set the record straight.

* * *

_Dark: Yeah okay... sorry this is so short but the next chapter needs to be longer and I had to fill this space in the story :/ Meh, until next time! Only 5 chapters left ;D_


	37. Chapter 36

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Six -  
**  
When Loki got to Stark Mansion; he was surprised to find that Jarvis let him in through the intercom without patching him through to either Tony or Rhodey first. He walked up the path and knocked on the door, wondering if either was actually in.

He didn't have to wait long as after a few moments, Rhodey answered the door. Loki noticed that he looked a little solemn but he smiled anyway, or at least tried to.

"Hello Rhodey. Um, is Tony in? It's just, he hasn't been at school recently and... We sort of had a fight... But I'm worried about him."

Rhodey frowned. "What sort of fight?"

Loki blushed and held up his hands. "Just a little disagreement. He was in the wrong but I feel I need to apologise if he's taking it too seriously and avoiding me." Loki laughed nervously but the laugh faded when he noticed how drained and sad Rhodey looked. "So... Is he in?"

Rhodey paused before answering, his brows furrowing momentarily before he glanced back at Loki. "Tony's... Not feeling well. You can come in if you like but I can't promise that he'll talk."

Loki frowned too. "Why? Does he have a throat infection or something?"

Rhodey coughed awkwardly and pulled an expression like he was debating with himself before sighing again and moving to the side. "You better come in, I'll explain it. As his boyfriend, you have the right to know."

Loki kept on frowning in confusion but he nodded and stepped into the house. He followed Rhodey into the kitchen and sat down at the island in the middle. Rhodey sat down opposite and clasped his hand together. "You're aware that Tony's memory was... _Strange_ because he was missing a year of it? And subsequently, that was the year of his parent's death?"

Loki nodded. "I believe he might have mentioned it... But what's that got to do with-"

"His memories came back."

Loki did a double take and dropped his hands to rest of the table. "He remembers? How? Did try just come back? Or-"

"This is where it gets complicated I'm afraid." Rhodey interrupted, apologising with his expression as he continued. "You see, after the death of his mother, he was deeply traumatised. He was so badly psychologically damaged that he was forced to take Beta Blockers so rid him of the memories, then told a lie until he was ready to hear the truth. He came up to me and asked a few nights ago and... He hasn't been the same since..."

Loki had gasped slightly as he listened intently to Rhodey. "What happened...? What did he see that caused him to become like that?"

Rhodey sighed then glanced up at the ceiling. "His father murdered his mother and his best friend in front of him for committing adultery behind his back. Not only that, but that fucker left a bomb in Tony's arms. He didn't escape the blast and that's how he ended up with the Arc Reactor..."

Loki didn't question how Rhodey seemed to know that Tony had told him off what he thought had happened and that he knew of the Arc, but he didn't care at this moment. He was more worried for his boyfriend.

"That's terrible... For a kid of seven to see something like that then have to endure both physical _and_ mental pain..." He paused as he lifted a hand to his mouth, covering the shocked expression up. "How did he react after you told him?"

"Well, he fainted then that's when I think the memories returned to him. Since he woke up from that, he's been really distant, not talking much and hardly eating. I'm really worried for him..."

Loki smiled sympathetically. "Can I go and see him?"

Rhodey paused. "You can. He might talk to you but then again, I can't promise anything."

Loki nodded slowly then got up and headed up the stairs to Tony's room. It was eerily quiet as he navigated the halls to the room, and when he got to the door, he could hardly hear anything over the almost deafening silence. He cleared his throat then knocked on the door. "Tony? Tony, it's me. Can I come in?"

No response. Loki frowned then tried again. "Tony? Please let me in, I need to say... To say I'm sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to reject you like that..."

Loki strained his ears to hear any sign of movement and his eyes narrowed when he heard a faint shifting in sheets noise. So, wither Tony was sleeping, or he was ignoring him.

He raised an eyebrow then slowly opened the door a crack. He gasped when he saw Tony staring lifelessly out if the window from his bed, seeming not noticing Loki's presence. He smiled slightly then walked through into the room. He walked until he was sat by Tony on the bed, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder which made Tony jump.

His dull, lifeless eyes stared up at Loki for a moment before returning to the window. Loki gulped then stroked his shoulder to try and gain his attention.

"Tony... I... Forgive you for the other day. I wasn't ready and you pushed me but I agree that I shouldn't have tempted you in that situation. So I'm sorry."

Tony grunted in recognition but maintained his gaze out the window. Loki sighed and tried to get him to converse again.

"How are you doing? Were all worried about you because you haven't turned up to school... And Rhodey told me what happened. I'm so sorry..."

Tony smiled tightly, his eyes still locked on the window. Loki sighed again then stood. He stroked Tony's head for a second and withdrew his hand with a hurt expression when Tony tensed under his touch.

Loki sighed discontentedly. "Ill be back to visit again tomorrow if you're not back at school, and I hope you'll be able to talk... Or at least look at me..." He said quietly before turning and leaving out the door. As he left, Tony's eyes wandered to the door then he sighed and shut them.

-/-/-

When Loki returned downstairs, he went straight to Rhodey in the kitchen, who glanced up hopefully. He sighed when Loki shook his head and sat back down quietly.

"Ill be back to see if there's any change tomorrow if I may?" Loki asked after a moment of silence between them. Rhodey nodded and smiled.

"I hope he snaps out of that weird trance soon, I'm getting worried about him. And sure, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Me too. Goodbye Rhodey." Loki said and stared to walk away.

"Wait!" Rhodey called after him, gaining Loki's attention before he headed out the door. "I probably don't have to tell you, but I'm sure Tony and of course I would not appreciate the spreading of what really happened. If his other friends ask, just say it's a bad bug or something."

Loki smiled thinly. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that said, he passed through the front door and left or his own home, worryingly about Tony every single step of the way.

* * *

_Dark: Sorry, I lied in the AN of the last chapter. Ill explain how I lied in chapter forty though, it's a nice surprise to those of you who were sad that there were only four chapters left ;)_


	38. Chapter 37

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Seven –**

**_(I feel evil. You'll know why at the end of this chapter...)  
_**  
The next day, Loki returned and gained no response from Tony. Nor did he get anything from his boyfriend the next few days either. He was starting to really worry about him. Everyday Loki would arrive at Stark Mansion after school, check to see if there were any changes with Tony then talked with Rhodey for a bit when he realised that with Tony's silent state, he wasn't likely to have much fun conversing. Heck, he didn't even know if the other teen was processing anything he said to him.

About a week after Tony had remembered the truth, Loki had arrived to find that Rhodey was out. There was a note stuck to the front door.

_Loki, the key is in usual place. I just popped out to do some shopping. Tony is where he usually is, so make yourself at home. I'll be back soon - Rhodey._

Loki sighed then bent down to search under the front mat. Since Loki had been visiting daily, Rhodey had left the key under the mat in case he wasn't there and Tony didn't answer. He found the key and slid it out from underneath before standing and placing it in the keyhole.

The house, as per usual, was eerily silent as Loki entered and shut the door behind him. After placing his school bag and jacket on the kitchen table, he jogged upstairs and navigated the corridors to Tony's room.

When he got there, he listened at the door and sighed dishearteningly when he heard no further movement. He knocked and pushed the door open a crack, gasping suddenly as he peaked inside.

Tony wasn't on the bed.

Loki momentarily panicked as he swung the door open quickly and glanced around the room in hope that he would see Tony there. His heart rate increased dramatically as he stood there for a moment before the faint sound of rushing water reached his ears. 'Oh good.' he sighed in relief and clutched at his chest above his heart as he breathed a sigh of relief. 'He's in the shower... Guess I'll just wait here for him until he gets out..."

When he had calmed after a few moments, he pulled a book off Tony's bookshelf and sat in his desk chair, flipping the book open to a random page and flicked through without much interest. It was a comic book as he didn't have much in the way of fiction and non fiction up here, but Loki still liked to glance through them sometimes.

After half an hour Loki got fed up waiting and, after a glance at the bathroom door, he got up and left the room in search off some food. He also thought that he would give Tony some privacy for when he came out the shower.

He reached the kitchen and grabbed two slices of bread, then placed them in the toaster. He glanced up at the clock and frowned as he waited for it to toast. 'Rhodey should be back soon I guess...' he thought then sighed and leant against the counter.

Tony wasn't improving. You couldn't really blame him, after remembering the horrors of his past after, so... He was bound to be sad. But to this extent? It was a little unnerving to Rhodey and Loki, who were both worried for him. Loki had to admit though that if he were in Tony's shoes, being forced to forget about what Odin did to him then suddenly one day after a fight with his boyfriend he learns the jaw dropping truth, then he would be a little distant and vulnerable too.

Loki jumped as the toaster popped up behind him while he was lost in thought momentarily, sighing annoyedly before twisting around and pulling the toast from the toaster onto a plate then moving to sit at the table.

He sat and ate, not bothering with anything but a small amount of butter on top, then washed the plate and found himself glancing at the clock again. An hour. That's how long Tony had been. It was a little concerning, although Loki thought nothing of it. He sat in the kitchen and read a  
Newspaper as he waited for Rhodey to return.

15 minutes. Then another. Then 10 and by this time, Loki had started to worry more and more. Why wasn't Rhodey back yet? He shook his head as he made his way back upstairs to see if Tony had gotten out of the shower yet.

When he reached Tony's room, he frowned when he still heard the shower running. 'Odd... Why would  
He be in there for this amount of time?" he thought then froze as three images flashed through his mind, from the very dream he had when he first realised his feelings for Tony.

A blood red sea... A harsh and bitter wind... Images of Tony drowning in a sea of blood...

_No..._

Loki dashed quickly to the bathroom door hoping, no, praying that he was wrong, that Tony was just simply washing himself, but deep down, he knew what had happened.

"Tony?!" He nearly shouted, his voice quivering as he spoke. He listened carefully at the door and his breathing quickened in panic as he heard only the water from the showerhead. He swallowed nervously then grabbed the handle tightly, pausing a moment as his wrists started to twinge painfully. His fingers twitted a moment before he opened the door quickly and froze again.

Tony was sat slumped against the shower wall, his arc light casting blue around the room as he lay there motionless.

Loki's eyes widened in fear as his gaze fell upon Tony's body. He was naked, he didn't even wear the necklace around his neck, and held loosely in one hand was a bloody razor. Tony's wrists were cut open and... Bleeding. Loki cried out and clutched his own wrists at the painful memory of when he had tried to commit suicide three years ago and he forced himself to take a wobbly step forward.

"Tony...?" He muttered in disbelief as water cascaded down onto Tony's now thin, weak body and a river of red flowed down to the drain. Loki's eyes widened further as he choked back a sob that got caught in his throat.

Images from the night of his attempt flooded his mind as time seemed to stop completely, making it seem as if Loki was paused standing at the door to the bathroom with a horrified and worried look upon his face. He felt a tear roll down his cheek before snapping back to reality as it came crashing down on him as be cried out,

"TONY!"

* * *

**_Dark: I'm sorry :( I'll try to update soon..._**


	39. Chapter 38

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty eight -**  
**_(I think this is short... But the next one will probably most definitely be longer)  
_**  
"TONY!" Loki cried, suddenly rushing forward to carefully embrace Tony's body, not even caring in the slightest that his clothes got wet. He pulled him out from the shower and laid him on the floor of the bathroom.

"Please don't be dead, please!" He pleaded as he pressed two fingers to his jaw then breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint pulse. He had some time.

"Jarvis, could you patch me through to the hospital please, as quickly as you can..." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes Mr. Loki. Calling 999 now."

While Jarvis dialled the number, Loki picked Tony up carefully and carried him through to lie on the bed.

"Hello, how may we help?" A friendly voice came through.

"Please help me, my... My boyfriend, he tried to kill himself. His pulse is still there but he's out cold and loosing a lot of blood from his wrists... I don't know what to do." Loki sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stroked Tony's hair soothingly.

"Okay, we'll send someone. What's the address?"

"Stark Mansion." Loki said simply, hoping that the nurse would know where that is. Thankfully she did.

"Okay, were sending an ambulance right away, try to add some pressure to his injuries to stop the bleeding with a clean cloth and try and hold his wrists above his heart to help slow it. We'll be there quickly." with that the line went dead. Loki quickly ran into the bathroom and frantically searched for something. He found a hand towel and picked it up from the hand rail and ran back.

"Come on, stay with me love, don't leave me..." Loki said through the tears as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Please don't leave me."

-/-/-

Loki sat in a hospital waiting seat, nervously tapping his feet as he rested his head on his mothers shoulder. She held him close as he cried; stroking his hair soothingly as he repeatedly blamed himself.

"I should've foreseen this... I should've checked up on him earlier... I should've..."

"No Loki, hush my child. It is not your fault, you did not know." Frigga said softly, wishing that there was more of away for him to smile, but she knew it was futile.

Loki had ridden with Tony in the ambulance and called his mother and Rhodey to meet them. After being told to wait in a private waiting room, Tony was a Stark after all, his mother, Thor and Heimdall had arrived minutes later. Frigga had held Loki as he cried for Tony, comforting him as he broke down on the chair he sat upon. Even Thor was having a hard time to control his tears, but he knew that Loki needed more comforting right now, so he sat on his brothers other side and stroked his shoulders soothingly as he too cried a little. Heimdall stood by the window of the room, glancing solemnly out of the glass as rain pounded against it.

A moment later, Rhodey burst through the door and looked straight at Loki with glazed eyes. "Wh-where is he?" He said slowly.

"He's... He's in surgery right now..." Loki said, standing up and walking over to the man that looked just as sad as he.

"I shouldn't have left him... Damn it!" Rhodey said through gritted teeth, as if he was trying to hold back the tears.

"I should have checked on him earlier... I didn't know..." Loki cried into Rhodey's shoulder as the taller man pulled him into a hug. "He's gonna be okay... Right?" He said as they pulled away from each other.

"I hope so... He's a Stark. They're fighters..." He paused as he realised what he was saying then shook his head. "I'm just glad he didn't think to pull the Arc out instead..."

Loki gulped as fresh tears sprung to his eyes and he sat back down between Thor and Frigga, this time leaning on his adoptive brother. A moment later, Happy came through the door with red eyes and took a seat next to where Rhodey had sat down.

They all waited in silence from then on, crying and biting nails as they all prayed for Tony's life. It was about an hour later when the doctor came in.

"What's going on? Is Tony okay?!" Rhodey said, standing up quickly at the same time as Loki as they both stepped forward.

The doctor raised his arms and smiled. "Tony is fine." Everyone let out a breath of relief at the same time at the news, and then Loki took another step forward.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's resting right now, but he'll be up to a short visit in about an hour when he wakes. Family only though..." His eyes shifted towards Frigga, Thor and Heimdall then back to Loki before settling on Rhodey.

"I'm his guardian and Loki's here is his boyfriend. Please allow him to visit him; can't you see how much pain this has caused him too?"

The doctor looked back at Loki then sighed. "Alright. If you two would follow me then." he walked to the door and held it open. Loki glanced back to Frigga who smiled and nodded. He smiled back then followed Rhodey and the doctor out of the room.

* * *

**_Dark: Yay, he's fine :D The next chapter contains the truth! Duh duh duuuh! :l_**

**_Ahem, yes. Please review some more, guys ;) reviews are always awesome to see and greatly appreciated :) _**


	40. Chapter 39

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Thirty Nine -**  
**_Note: This is the truth chapter, where we FINALLY hear what Odin did to Loki O: enjoy!_**

Loki and Rhodey were lead to a corridor where they were told to wait until Tony woke up. While they waited, they sat in two chairs while gazing at the door to Tony's room.

"I'm glad he's okay..." Rhodey said. Loki nodded with a quiet hum.

"Same. I do hope he wakes up soon."

When Loki and Rhodey were allowed inside of Tony's room, Loki couldn't help but gasp as his breath caught in his throat.

Tony looked like he was sleeping, with numerous tubes sticking out from his bandaged wrists. He was also hooked up to a heartbeat monitor which looked to be normal. He was breathing slowly in and out and when the doctor closed the door after them.

Tony's eyes, which were momentarily shut, slowly opened as he trained his gaze on Loki, although he made no effort to smile.

Loki ignored the lack of emotion and shot forward to his bedside to gaze worriedly into his eyes. "Tony! Thank the gods your okay..." He smiled before his expression turned angrier. "Why did you do that you idiot! I nearly lost you!"

Tony blinked then looked solemnly down at his wrists. "You shouldn't have done that Loki..." his voice sounded a little weak and wavery but he did not raise his eyes to meet Loki's which turned from anger to confusion.

"P-pardon?"

"You shouldn't have saved me." he said sharply, turning his face away completely from Loki's.

"What...?" Loki said with a sad and confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"You should have left me there to die..."

Loki paused for a moment, completely lost about what Tony was implying. "How could I? I love you Tony, why wouldn't I have helped you there! And why, out of everything in the world, did you try and kill yourself? Trust me, it's not worth dying for something that happened in the past!"

"Well what would you know?!" Tony spat, turning his head to face Loki sharply. "You've never witnessed cold blooded murder before your very eyes, you've never seen a man you thought to be innocent turn into a savage beast. You've never had to worry about your family turning on each other because you're adoptive family has the perfect lifestyle!"

Loki's eyes widened as he listened to Tony's words. They hurt, stung even, so much that Loki knew what he had to do, what he had to reveal. The thing that had been haunting his life for the past three years and the thing that he had been too afraid to share with the one person he loved most.

"Rhodey, could you give us a minute..." Loki said quietly, half turning to face the man who raised an eyebrow and stood still. "Please." Loki said, this time looking Rhodey in the eyes. Rhodey tensed when he saw the look of sheer desperation in those emerald eyes but then bowed and walked away.

When he was gone, Loki turned back to Tony and glared at him. "You're wrong. My life has been far from perfect. I've endured pain and suffering and torment, to the point where even I could not stand it any longer." Tony's eyes widened as Loki pulled off his wristbands and showed Tony his wrists. Tears sprung to his eyes as Tony's wandered over the numerous dark pink lines over Loki's wrists before he glanced back up into Loki's eyes and gulped as a single tear rolled down the black haired boys cheek.

"So don't you _dare_ tell me I don't understand."

"You... You mean... You tried to kill yourself too?!" Tony's voice squeaked as he watched Loki nod sorrowfully. "...Why?"

Loki took in a deep shaky breath and placed the wristbands back on his wrists, for comfort more than embarrassment. "My father-Step father- always hated me." he began, "He never liked me and had despised me from the moment of my adoption." He paused to lick his lips nervously.

"He used to beat me up when no one was looking. He's always degrade me, tell me that I was worthless, and his methods were not always in the form of words." Tony's eyes had widened and he now stared at Loki with an expression of pure shock and sympathy.

"He would whip me, strangle me, punch me, and even cut me, in all the places that could be hidden by cloth easily. I was so scared that because he said that if I told anyone then he would make my life even more of a living he'll than it already was. So I stayed quiet, was forced to suffer alone with the torture and then... He found out that I was gay." He paused to take another deep breath before continuing. "The abuse got worse; he had started to do it even in front of Mother and Thor."

"Once he started to threaten both them and the only friends I ever had, he told me that... He told me, if I didn't leave them alone, if I didn't run away then he would make their lives a living hell. It was then, that it got too much for me to handle, and I tried to take my own life."

Tony had started to tear up at the sadness of the story.

"Thor found me as I slipped from consciousness and the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital and feeling both regretful and scared. Frigga left Odin and met Heimdall when she took Thor and I away from that monster, but the nightmares have never stopped. There are times when I wake screaming, times when I need to be comforted in the dead of night because I fear his return."

"Loki... I"

"So Tony. I'll ask again and I want you to be honest with me..." Loki's glazed eyes met Tony's with an expression of pure desperation. "Why did you try and do it?"

Tony sighed and shut his eyes momentarily before opening them and stared at his bandaged wrists.

"For years, I was blaming the wrong man." he started, giving Loki a moment to wipe his eyes before continuing. "To protect me, I was told a lie. The man who I though killed my family was a good man, one of the kindest people I knew but he... My father was the monster. He hid it well but in the end, it all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. He had always ignored me but I never realised why. Then he brutally slaughtered my mom in front of me and then tried to kill me. I was seven." he paused to gulp. "My mother was the only person who liked me for me. No one else saw anything but the money and the fame... I was so alone. When she died, I was nearly killed too and I wish that I was too."

Loki gasped and stared at Tony with a horrified expression.

"I haven't finished." he paused and shut his eyes before continuing, as Loki's expression toward him was heart breaking.

"After she left, I was all alone. I had no one, I had no home, I was barely surviving, no thanks to the shrapnel in my heart and the other injuries I had gained from the blast. But on top of all that, they _forced_ me to forget. For nine years I was lied to and led to believe that my fated was a saint and not a killer. It's the story that the whole world knows too, which was also for my sake.

When I finally remembered, it was literally heart breaking information to know that. I spend days contemplating the old information that had come back to me until it built up and I could no longer bare it..."

Tony's eyes welled up with tears again then he started to sob. "Oh god... What did I do? Why? I'm so sorry for making you worry Loki."

"Tony..." Loki said slowly, leaning forward to embrace his boyfriend carefully. "It's alright... I'm sorry for not telling you about me, I was afraid you would think me pathetic or weird."

"You are weird." Tony said slowly. "But not in a bad way, in a very good way. I love you because your weirdness makes you perfect. I don't deserve someone like you."

"You do. I promise to always be honest with you if you promise to do the same. So this does not happen again. All that matters is that you're alive, I love you and I'm here for you Tony."

"I love you too Loki." Tony said as he pulled away from the embrace. "And I'm always here for you two." He smiled weakly and chuckled when Loki grinned again. He felt a tear roll down his cheek again but this time it was one of happiness. Tony carefully lifted a hand to wipe it away before it lowered and used it to suddenly pull Loki down by the front of his t-shirt, attaching his lips to the other boy's. Loki gasped then kissed him back a little before pulling away.

"You're still recovering love."

Tony grumbled and pouted then shrugged. "Fine. But as soon as I get out, You. Me. Bedroom. Just making out. Shirtless?" He said, punctuating each word as he said it. Loki rolled his then licked his lips nervously.

"You know... I would mind going further if you're up for it?"

Tony's eyes widened as he stared at Loki utterly shocked. "Really? We can do that?!"

Loki chuckled then kissed his forehead carefully. "We'll talk about it when you get out. Just focus on getting better first."

Tony was about to answer when Rhodey knocked on the door and entered again. "Is it okay for me to be back yet?"

"It's fine. Were just talking now."

Rhodey smiled then entered fully and shut the door. "Feeling better Tony?"

Tony smiled weakly then nodded. "Yeah sort off... Look Rhodey, I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. After talking with Loki here, I now see how bad my actions were. I don't think I'll try them again anytime soon."

Rhodey and Loki smiled at Tony then at each other.

"Well that's a relief. I'm afraid visiting hours are over though..."

"Really? Can't I stay a little longer?" Loki asked, his eyes saddening slightly as Rhodey shook his head.

"Sorry man, but you can come first thing tomorrow if you ask your mother nicely. I'll stay with Tony tonight."

Loki sighed then stood up. "Guess I'd better go then. I'll see you tomorrow Tony." He bent down to place a gentle kiss on his lips but Tony was having none of that. He pulled Loki back into a longer kiss, using his skilful Tongue to make Loki moan until they eventually parted. Loki smiled then gave Tony a small kiss on his forehead before begrudgingly walking over to the door. He turned and smiled at Tony and Rhodey with a wave before disappearing out the door.

* * *

_Dark: So, now we know what happened both ends of the story :D Until the next chapter! ;) _


	41. Chapter 40

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Forty - **

It was two days before Tony was released, and during that time, Tony nearly went stir crazy from being locked up in a stuffy hospital room. It was a Saturday when he left, so Loki was able to be with him. The two had decided to walk back to Tony's home for two reasons, one because Tony had complained about the lack of fresh air and exercise he had been getting and two because there was a surprise waiting back at the mansion and Loki needed to make sure they took their time.

Tony's wrists were tightly bandaged and had to stay that way for at least a couple of days, much to his annoyance, although he easily hid them under his jumper that Loki had been so kind as to bring him earlier that day. He, like Loki, was embarrassed by the scars on his wrists but instead of a pair of wristbands, Tony had decided that when the bandages came off, he would wear a thick watch and one wristband.

They had stopped off in a park and were sitting on the swings as they chatted.

"Just to be clear, I am not opposed to the idea."

"Hm?" Tony said, looking up at Loki and frowning. "What idea?"

"You know..." Loki said, shifting on the swing seat as he stared at the ground. "You and me... Doing it..."

Tony's eyes widened but he couldn't help chuckle at Loki's flushed expression. "So... You're gonna let me...?"

Loki nodded then smiled at Tony and held out his hand. "Yes."

Tony smiled then gentle entwined his fingers with Loki's. They stayed like that for a moment until Tony spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you... Last time."

Loki stroked his hand with his thumb and sighed. "It's alright... Just, be gentle and next time, if I tell you I'm not comfortable or ready for anything, you would do well to listen. Are we clear?"

Tony nodded then glanced up at the sky. "Do you think we should head back now? It's getting a little late..."

Loki glanced at his phone and nodded. Now was about the time when he was supposed to bring Tony back, but first...

"One second." Loki said, walking over to Tony and pushing him gently down into the swing seat again. Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki straddled him and cupped his face gently. Their lips met in a fast, hungry kiss and stayed that way for at least a minute. Their tongues battled and hands ran through the others hair as they pulled each other closer. When they pulled away, they both sighed then Loki bet down to pick up Tony's bag.

"Ready to go?"

Tony nodded and stood, clasping their hands together once more before they left the park.

"Yup."

-/-/-

"Loki, why is it so dark in the house, Jarvis lights!" Tony said as he and Loki entered Stark mansion. The whole place was pitch black and Tony couldn't see anything. He frowned when Jarvis didn't respond.

"Why are you not answering? Wait, Loki is this you trying to seduce me into fuck-"

He was cut off as the light suddenly came on and in front of Tony stood all his friends, Rhodey and Happy.

"Surprise!" They all said in unison as Tony blushed furiously. He had nearly said he wanted to fuck Loki in front if them. Behind them on a huge banner were the words _'Glad your okay Tony!_'

"Wow... Is this a getting out of hospital party for me?" He said as the blushing died down.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. We were all really worried about you so we decided to throw a party for you to celebrate your release."

Loki placed Tony's bag down and laced an arm around his waist. He leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. "It was my idea."

"Really?" Tony raised his eyebrows but then turned to face Loki. "Thank you." He pulled him down into a passionate kiss, making both of them groan into each others mouths while the other people in the room turned their gazes away.

When they pulled away, Loki smirked. "I love you Tony. Now, let's go eat some cake."

"'There's cake here? Best party ever. I love you too." Tony said before giving Loki one last kiss then pulling him away in search of this cake that had been promised. The rest of the evening was spent playing silly, albeit fun, party games, because they all thought Tony might need a little cheering up, before everyone but Loki, Rhodey and Happy left. Tony turned to Loki and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you Loki. That was amazing."

Loki smirked. "No problem. What do you say about a little celebrating of our own?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow and got one raised in return.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony said seductively before taking Loki by the hand and leading him upstairs, ignoring the confused looks from the other two men in the room.

**_~The end...  
Or is it?_**

* * *

_"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS!" Fury shouted suddenly. "It's 'bout time I made my cameo in this."_

"Um, Director? The fic's already over... You weren't in it." I, the author, said, raising a finger as if to prove my point.

Fury's mouth dropped as he stood there gaping with his eyeball open wide.

"He looks like a fish." Tony said which made them all chuckle. Loki then smirked and ran a hand down Tony's front. Tony raised an eyebrow then gasped as Loki slipped a hand down his trousers and wrapped his fingers around Tony's length.

"OKAY! Stop guys. It's over already, remember?" Steve said, blushing and covering his eyes, as did the others.

Loki rolled his eyes and begrudgingly removed his hand, making Tony whine is disappointment.

"Well actually, I was going to write a sequel to this..." I said, making everyone turn to look at me. "But it was way too depressing and the content was too close to home problems so I decided to stop writing it."

_"That's a shame." Tony muttered. "Although I see that reason, there were smut chapters where I got Loki in bed." He pulled a sad face which made me raise an eyebrow then stroked my chin thoughtfully._

_"I guess I could use those chapters and re-write them so that we can have a nice smutty ending...?" I smirk then turned to you, the reader. "What do you guys say? Want some FrostIron smut? Write it in a review if you think it should be added or not" I wink then disappeared with an evil laugh, making all the people in the room raise their eyebrows and glance around worriedly._

* * *

_Also P.S, Loki and Tony did not disappear to have sex at the end of this chapter; Tony just got out of hospital so let's just say that Loki persuaded him to do something less stimulating. _

_If enough people are interested, I will put up the next chapter when I return from my holiday this Monday ;D _


	42. Chapter 41

** Cryptic Hush – Chapter Forty One -  
****Okay, so a lot of awesome people reviewed in the favour of le smut, thank you awesome people, so here it is! ... well, sort of. See, there is 4 more chapters to be added (this one is the first) so enjoy ;D**

* * *

**_~A few months later... February of the next year in the story time to be precise._**

"Come on Tony, hurry up!" Loki whined impatiently as he and his boyfriend walked down the road. Tony lagged behind slightly although it was because he was bragging to Clint via text about how he had scored more goals in their P.E lessons earlier today.

"Yeah I'm coming! Hold on..." Tony chuckled as he switched off his phone and jogged to catch up with Loki. He smiled at him and clasped their hands together. Loki grinned back at him then held onto his arm with his free hand as they walked.

It was three months after Tony's incident, which they had both forgotten about. Well, at least Loki had. Tony on the other hand could still remember it as clear as anything, and even just the memory made him shiver.

But today he was going to try especially hard to forget because today was Valentines Day.

"So tell me again what we're doing Lokes?"

Loki sighed. "I'm taking you round to my house to cook for you because Mother and Heimdall have gone away for a week and Thor is going to the school disco with Jane."

"So we'll have the whole house to ourselves?"

Loki looked thoughtful then smirked. "I suppose we have."

Tony grinned and mentally rubbed his hands together. "Perfect."

When they got to Loki's house, he sent Tony into the living room to wait for him.

"So, you just wait here until our meals ready, okay?" Loki asked as Tony turned to face him.

"Sure there isn't someway I could help?" he said with a pout.

Loki chuckled then placed a chaste kiss to get rid of it. "Yes I am sure. I want to prove to you that my cooking is better than yours and that I can create a lovely romantic setting." He shuddered at the memory of when Tony had tried to cook for him a few weeks back, it was _terrible_.

Tony sighed then groaned and nodded begrudgingly. "Fine. What am I to do without you in here though? Can't I come watch you and keep you company in the kitchen?"

Loki smirked then shook his head, his hair falling around the sides of his neck wildly as he did. "Nope. Stay in here and keep out of trouble. You could watch the TV, read, do your homework-"

"Zzzpt, Boring." Tony pulled a face which made Loki chuckle.

"Oh actually, Heimdall has a guitar that he never uses." Loki mused thoughtfully, walking over to Tony in a seductive way as he then placed his hands on the other teen's hips. "Perhaps you could, play a little for me while I cook and change?"

Tony grinned and nodded, bringing his face closer to Loki's. "Sure Baby... Anything for you."

"Great! I'll go get it and you can get started!" Loki said cheerfully then kissed Tony on the nose and skipped, yes-skipped, off upstairs. Tony raised an eyebrow then chuckled and sat down on one of the armchairs, glancing around for a second before already feeling bored.

"_Oh Lokiiiiii_." Tony sung as he tunelessly strummed chords on Heimdall's guitar. It was a *dark green acoustic which was an unusual colour and it sounded beautiful when played right, but unfortunately Tony was bored so it didn't, _and it had only been five minutes since he had been given it to play!_

"_Why won't you let me in the kitchen Lokiiiiii_"

Meanwhile _in_ the kitchen, Loki was rolling his eyes while dicing various vegetables.

"_Coz you know I neeeeeeed you tonight. I neeeeeeed you tonight oh Baby ye-ah-ehhhh!_"

Tony thought he was doing pretty well for making up this song as he'd never done it in his life so far, although he wasn't even sure if he could call it a song though seeing as his tune did not go with the chords he strummed. He paused for a moment, thinking up songs that he knew how to play that would get Loki's attention back on him.

'Hmm. Maybe something a little suggestive?' He thought as he played a small riff then sung,

"_If you want me gonna have to catch me if you wanna touch my whoa oh oh, if you catch me gonna have to show me that you really want my whoa oh oh." _

No response.

'Maybe I need to taunt him out? Maybe insult a little?'

He played a faster, heaved riff then half sung/half scream-shouted,

"_MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOURS! My cock can walk right through that door. WITH A FEELING SO PURE! Its got you screaming back for more!"_

Still nothing. Although Tony was sure he heard a snort. Huh. 'Maybe something nicer... Like a serenade?"

"_You're so hypnotising, could you be the Devil could you be an angel? Your touch magnetising, feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing._

They say be afraid, your not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you."

At that point, Loki stuck his head around the door then walked in with an amused look upon his face and he leant against the wall before gesturing for Tony to continue. Instead of carrying on, Tony just skipped to the chorus.

"_Kiss me  
K-K-Kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me  
T-T-Take me  
Wanna be your victim ready for abduction._"

Loki was giving Tony such a seductive look that it was hard for him to concentrate, but he continued regardless.

"_Boy your an alien,  
Your touch so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extra terestrial_."

After he sung that, Loki made his way over to Tony and kissed him hard on the lips, cutting him off from singing any more. When they broke apart, Loki chuckled then asked,

"So, your cocks much bigger than mine you say?"

Tony grinned. "Well I won't know until later will I? We haven't had the change to 'compare' properly. And that time in the changing room didn't count." he added before Loki could say anything. He simply shrugged then turned around and it was only then that Tony realised that Loki was practically naked under his apron.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Loki's perfectly round ass walked seductively back into the kitchen as Loki himself laughed. He had worn it like that to see how long it would of taken Tony's curiosity to get the better of him and decided to give his eyes a treat if he had gotten bored and peaked.

Tony practically drooled at the sight and it was only a matter of seconds before he was following Loki in and running his hands over the bare skin, which made the paler teen jump but then let him stay and watch.

"You need to get changed into that outfit I told you to bring." Loki said as he stirred a sauce in a pot on the stove.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Loki turned and raised his own eyebrow in challenge. "It's a romantic meal, our first if you dis-include that failure or yours-" "hey!" "-and I want it to be special." Loki smirked then shuddered jokingly at the memory and mimed a gag. Tony shook his head then crossed his arms.

"You just don't appreciate fine cooking when you taste it." He scoffed then winked and stood. "Okay I'll change. What about you?"

Loki turned back to the sauce. "You go get changed and wait in the living room again, I'll set the table then get changed myself. Go on, go! Quicker you are, the quicker _I_ will be."

Tony smiled then nodded and made his way into the living room to retrieve his bag and outfit. Loki had wanted them both to dress smartly so that their dinner date was formal, and he also said that a tie had many different advantages, which was what persuaded him in the first place.

Strictly speaking though, they hadn't actually had sex with each other yet. Although Loki had given Tony his consent and they were both legally old enough now, they just hadn't found the right moment, but both were pretty sure that tonight would be the night.

After changing into a pair of black trousers with a red shirt and black tie, Tony sat back down on the sofa and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Loki.

It was a few minutes when Loki entered the room again, earning a pleased whistle from Tony as he eyed his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black trousers too but instead had a white shirt, a dark green waistcoat and a green and black stripped tie. For a change, probably because they were on their own and Tony had seen his scars already, he didn't wear any wristbands. Tony still wore his, more for comfort and feeling used to them than embarrassment.

Loki smiled then held out his hand to Tony. "Shall we?"

Tony nodded then stood and followed him to the dining room.

* * *

_Dark: The songs used were _

_Something I just made up on the spot, feel free to image how Tony sung it. _

_Pink – 'Boring'_

_System of a Down – 'Cigaro'_

_Katy Perry – 'E.T'_

_Also, the * - I saw this guitar at a car boot sale and it was beautiful but I didn't have enough money and the person drove off with all their stuff after 10 minutes from setting up :/ To be fair, her prices were awful and I think she realized that no-one at a car boot would have _that_ much money. _

_Anyway, until the next chapter ;D_

_Ps - The smut is in the next chapter ;) _


	43. Chapter 42

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Forty Two – **

**_Warning: This may be badly written smut, I have absolutely no idea if I've written it good or badly :S_**

"Now tell me, was that not better than yours?" Loki said with a sly but enticing smile as he sat down on the sofa. Tony chuckled and sat down next to him, both taking a sip from the glasses of wine that they held then placing them on the side.

"Well it was certainly tasty." he replied, sitting with one knee up and his head leant on his hand. Loki smiled triumphantly then shuffled backwards on the sofa, stretching his legs out so that his feet rested in Tony's lap.

"See? I told you it would be better."

Tony rolled his eyes then placed his free hand on Loki's leg. "Of course."

Loki smiled then licked his lips nervously as Tony's hand slowly rubbed the bottom of his legs where he had rested it.

"You played well earlier." Loki said, nodding to the guitar that Tony had sat down on the armchair. Tony followed his eyes then smirked.

"Thanks. So how much longer till I get to finally kiss you properly?" Tony shot back, raising an eyebrow. Loki smirked then withdrew his legs from Tony's lap and started to crawl towards him, giving him his most seductive look which made Tony gulp.

"By properly, do you mean without the interruption of food and everything else?" He chuckled. "I think we've waited enough." Loki whispered against his lips as he reached him then smirked further when Tony shivered from the touch.

"Good." Tony said simply before lifting his head up slightly to attach their lips. Loki shifted closer to Tony as their lips moved together, placing one hand on his hip and the other on his chest so that he could feel the whirring of the Arc Reactor in his chest.

Loki moaned slightly as he felt Tony's tongue enter his mouth and take control of the kiss, which he didn't mind very much at all!

Loki, the curiosity taking the better of him, opened an eye and peaked down, his mouth contact nearly breaking from a small laugh that arose it him. He opened both eyes and gazed at Tony's shut ones before placing a hand on the other teens growing erection and squeezed it lightly.

Tony gasped and pulled away from Loki, his breathing momentarily elevated by the excitement of Loki's touch on his crotch. He tilted his head down and looked up to see Loki smirking then smirked back and moved so that he was kneeling in front of Loki, cupping his head then leaning down to claim his lips again.

Loki smirked further and decided to cup Tony's growing erection again, this time not making him let go but eliminating a delicious moaning noise from him. He slowly rubbed his palm over it, making Tony grow more impatient by the second, until he slowly undid the zipper and teased the area of sensitive skin above his cock. Tony groaned and whined for Loki to lower his hand, which of course he did.

He wrapped his long slender fingers over the hardened flesh and started to pump him slowly, making Tony moan louder and louder.

Tony threw his head back and hummed in delight and Loki's hand rubbed up and down on his shaft, having to grip the back of the sofa for support.

Loki's hand movements alone made him feel so good but what he said next made him even more exited.

Loki leant down so that his mouth rested by Tony's ear before whispering into it;

"What do you say we take this upstairs?"

He said it in a low, husky voice that nearly made Tony melt on the sofa. It took a second for the brown haired boy's mind to come back from cloud nine, before he grinned and nodded, mentally fist-pumping the air in his mind. Tony whined when Loki let go off him then yelped and held onto his trousers with one hand when Loki grabbed his free hand and pulled him upstairs.

As soon as Loki's bedroom door was closed, he was pushed against the Tony by Tony, who had placed a hand either side of him so he was trapped there. Tony grinned lustily then attached his lips to Loki's again, moving a hand down to brush his erection through his trousers.

This time, it was Loki's turn to gasp, although he couldn't pull away so it sounded more like a strange moan. As Tony's hand rubbed against him, Loki reached up to loosen both his and Tony's ties. After undoing both and sliding then off their necks to rest on the floor, Loki grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt and pulled him over to the bed before throwing him down and straddling his waist so he couldn't get up. Tony's eyebrow rose.

"Someone's keen." He said, licking his lips seductively and propping himself up as Loki undid and shimmied out of it.

Loki in turn raised his own eyebrow back as he held his arm out and dropped the green waistcoat on the floor then grinned. "You would be too if you were about to have sex with you."

Tony chuckled then pulled Loki down to lie across him as their lips brushed. "True. But I'd much rather do you than myself."

Loki rolled his eyes but smirked then started to undo Tony's shirt buttons. "No more talking." He said with an enticing peck on his mouth.

Tony shrugged then winked and pulled Loki into a longer kiss as he continued to unbutton him. Once all the buttons were undone, he slid the red shirt off Tony and threw it to the floor, adding to the growing pile of clothes.

"You know, you should grow that beard thing again." Loki murmured as he started to undo his own buttons. "You looked sexy."

"Who was it that said 'no talking'?" Tony smirked then helped Loki with his shirt. Loki shrugged then lowered his hands to let Tony work.

"I do what I want."

Tony chuckled then, as soon as his shirt was undone, slid Loki's shirt off which left them both shirtless. Tony piled Loki into another kiss. He then kissed down his neck and across his chest to one nipple, using his tongue and teeth to run them over the hardened nub which made Loki moan.

He threw his head back in a gasp when Tony's hand reached up to gently play with the other.

"Uhh, /Anthony!" Loki moaned as his moved his hands to rest in Tony's hair. Tony raised an eyebrow at the very rare usage of his full name but didn't complain as when Loki said it in _that_ tone, it sounded incredibly sexy.

Feeling braver, Tony flipped their positions which made Loki grunt in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off with a groan as Tony moved down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses in his path before reaching the hem of Loki's trousers. He glanced up and caught Loki's lust ridden gaze who watched with interest as Tony slowly unzipped him and pulled his trousers clean off.

Before pulling his boxers off though, he paused and looked up into his eyes. "You sure you want to do this? I can wait longer if you're not ready yet or..."

Loki shook his head then pulled Tony up into a kiss. "I want this." He whispered before lying back down and angling his head to watch his boyfriend. Tony grinned then nodded and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them off as well to release his hard member.

Tony's eyes widened in delight as his eyes came across the sight of it then grinned and lowered his mouth onto it.

Loki gasped and threw his head back as he felt Tony's warm mouth engulf his whole, using his tongue to run over the sensitive skin there. Tony's hand found their way to rest on Loki's hips to hold onto as he sucked Loki off. Loki himself was struggling to stop himself from writhing on the bed at how good Tony's tongue felt.

While he was distracted, Tony moved his hands around underneath Loki's ass and pushed his index finger inside, which made the other teen gasp loudly and tense up.

"Whoa..." Was all he managed to say in-between pants. Tony started to move his finger around to loosen him up and was continuing to suck him off until he glanced up and saw Loki's face was screwed up in concentration. He released his cock with a pop and moved one hand to stroke his chest soothingly.

"Baby, relax." He said soothingly. "It'll hurt more if you tense up, or so I'm told. Actually it's logical if you think about it." He smiled up kindly as Loki nodded and tried to relax.

Tony moved his finger again and added another when he felt Loki ready. While adding the third, he moved up and kissed Loki gently in time to his finger movements. After a few moments, and when he felt Loki was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers which made Loki grunt slightly. Although he went up onto his elbows and watched with interest as Tony got off him and stood, pulling down his already unzipped trousers and boxers in one sweep before pulling him and his socks off.

Loki licked his lips as his eyes came across the sight of Tony's impressive length which made Tony smirk.

"Do you have any lube in here?" Tony asked as he threw his clothes onto the floor. Loki nodded then rolled over and grabbed a small bottle out of his bedside drawer. He chucked it as Tony who caught it with ease then smirked at the label. "Apple? Nice."

Loki just shrugged as he pulled off his own socks and threw them on the ground before Tony re-straddled him. They both shivered excitedly at the direct skin on skin contact then smiled nervously. Despite what Tony may claim, this way actually his first time, Loki's too, although neither was willing to say it to the other for a matter of pride as both thought the other had.

Tony gave Loki a small peck on the lips before sitting upright and pouring some lube onto his hand. He pulled Loki's legs apart which made the other teen blush slightly then put his lube soaked fingers inside Loki, to add to the lubrication of his ass. He then removed his fingers and poured out some more of the lube before throwing the bottle to the floor. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it a few times, making sure that it was sufficiently lubbed-up and nearly moaned at the feeling as it had been neglected so far from any action.

Tony then positioned himself by Loki's entrance and readied himself by taking a breath. He looked up and held Loki's gaze who then nodded as if to say it was okay. That was all Tony needed to see before he thrust in slowly.

"Mmmh!" Loki moaned as he threw his head back and gripped the sheets either side of him. Tony moved until he was fully sheathed inside of Loki before he stopped to catch his breath. It felt so good to be inside him, connected, and feeling so close to him. He waited a moment for Loki to adjust to him then grinned and kissed Loki reassuringly.

"You okay?

Loki nodded then pulled him down into another kiss before whispering, "Hurry up and move."

Tony chuckled then nodded and pulled out halfway before going back in again, which made Loki moan again. He thrust in and out of him slowly at first, his moves speeding up the more Loki got used to his cock.

Tony had never imagined that it would feel this good. He felt so close to Loki, feeling his cock pushing in and out of his boyfriend, and was glad that Loki finally consented to them doing this.

"Oh my- AHnthony!" Loki moaned in between pants and lusty groans. Wow... Was there any noise that Loki could make that would get Tony more excited than his moaning and saying his full name?

"Fuck that's so good, yes Anthony, more!"

Okay, maybe there were more words, especially swear words coming out of that posh English tone of his.

"Ughh, fuck Lokes your so tight!" Tony grunted back as he felt his orgasm approaching. Loki grinned through his gasps and chuckled slightly.

"Guess we'll have to do this more often, now shut up and _fuck_ me."

The way he said it was almost like he knew what the dirty words were doing to Tony. Tony grunted louder as his face quickened further, thrusting into Loki at a fast pace.

"I think I'm... Gonna come!"

Loki nodded quickly, feeling his approach too. After a few more thrusts, Loki came first, all over his and Tony's stomach. Tony wasn't far behind, coming deep inside Loki a few seconds after.

After his seed had left him, Tony collapsed on top of Loki with the both of them panting. Tony kissed Loki's shoulder before lifting his head up to look him in the eye. Both had a new spark in their eyes as they smiled at each other, before Tony lowered his head and captured Loki's lips in a kiss.

Loki's eyes slid shut as he kissed back, moving his arms so that they rested around Tony's neck. When they parted, they both smiled again.

"That was amazing..." Loki said, opening his eyes slowly to gaze at Tony.

"Yep. Were _definitely_ doing that again!" He said with a smirk before shifting around to lie next to Loki. Tony lay on his back and held his arm open for Loki to cuddle in. Loki smiled then reached to the bottom of his bed and pulled his sheets up and over them both as he snuggled up next to his boyfriend.

Tony wrapped his arm around Loki to hold him close as they both yawned then drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

Dark: Okay, I'm bad at writing porn =_= sorry if it was too short or not drawn out long enough. Meh, oh well. Please tell me how I did :p


	44. Chapter 43

**Cryptic Hush - Forty Four – **

**_Note: 2 things here, 1- Sorry it's been a week, I've been busy. 2- I've been looking over this whole fic and wow... There are so many spelling and grammar mistakes =_= I feel embarrassed that they weren't edited out... Also for some reason my page breaks (-/-/-) seem to have disappeared in most chapters which is odd. As soon as this fic is up completely, I will go back and edit it all. That being said, enjoy the chapter (I hope I don't miss anything here :S )_**

* * *

Tony bolted upright in the bed, as he came back to reality from a rather stimulating re-enactment dream of his incident. He often had dreams like this, which wasn't that surprising after all he went through, but hadn't for at least a week. He sat there and panted to get his breathing rate back to normal but before it did, Loki stirred from his sleep.

"Mmmh, Tony? What's wrong?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and he sat up.

"I... Had a nightmare." He said then turned to see Loki give him a worried look. "It's fine though, nothing I can't handle." Tony gave Loki a reassuring smile to which Loki responded to by touching him gently on his shoulder.

Loki smiled then lay back down and glanced at his clock, seeing that it was nearly 7 in the morning. He rubbed his face tiredly and felt that his forehead was slick with sweat then thought that the both of them were probably still covered in cum from the night before.

"You want to join me in the shower?" He asked which made Tony smirk and lean down to kiss him.

"Sure."

Loki grinned and stood then held his hand out to Tony, who smiled then took it and rubbed his eyes tiredly as Loki led him out of his room and into the bathroom.

**oOoOo** **(Im** **going to change my page breaks to this, hopefully it doesn't change :/** **) **

As the warm water cascaded out of the shower and onto them both, Tony stood with his head rested on Loki's shoulder. Loki gently cupped his face and brought him up so that they were eye to eye. He then pulled him into a gentle kiss, using only their lips and no tongues this time which seemed to calm Tony right down from the dream, or at least make him forget all about it.

Loki's hands lowered from his face, running them down over Tony's chest before reaching his limp member. Tony gasped as Loki proceeded to gently stroke him, waking up his cock from its slumber until it was fully hard.

He kept kissing Tony at the same time, so the only noise that could be heard over the falling water was muffled moans and the faint sound of Loki jerking Tony off.

"Ahh fuck Loki!" Tony managed to get out when they broke apart for air. Loki smirked and used his free hand to reach down and tug gently on Tony's balls which sent new shivers of pleasure throughout him.

It wasn't long before Tony came with a cry of Loki's name up against him. They waited until the cum had washed away and they had washed shower gel off themselves before they finally got out.

Loki grabbed his towel and dried himself quickly before tying his towel around his waist and looking to Tony who had just stepped out and turned off the shower.

"Uhh, do you have a towel I could borrow?" He asked as he awkwardly stood there naked and dripping wet. Loki smirked and pointed to the only other towel in the room.

"That's Thor's but I doubt you'd want to use it." he laughed when Tony grimaced and shook his head. "Follow me, I'll get you a clean one." He turned and exited the bathroom, Tony following in pursuit.

Out on the landing, Loki walked up to a door and swung it open, placing a finger to his lips thoughtfully as his eyes scanned inside it. As Tony stood awkwardly again, he reached inside and pulled out a clean, white towel.

"I'm afraid this is the only clean one we have." He said, shutting the door then holding it out to Tony.

"Okay, thank you." Tony said, reached for the towel then raising an eyebrow as Loki jerked it away from his touch.

"You want it? Come and get it." Loki said playfully before turning and darting to the top of the staircase. Tony's eyebrows rose higher then he grinned and set off after him.

Loki laughed as he shot down the stairs and heard Tony growling as he chased him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he darted into the living room but stopped still when he realised that he and Tony were not alone in the house. Unfortunately, Tony didn't see and when he arrived at the living room door and dived to tackle Loki to the floor.

"Gotcha." He sung playfully as he started to tickle him. Loki laughed then lifted his arms to get him to stop.

"Tony-Ehehe- Tony darling, were not, haaha, alone here!"

Tony stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to the sofa and saw Thor and Jane sitting there. Thor's eyes were wide as he looked at the two on the floor, and Jane's were too, but more in amazement than shock. It was then that Tony realised he was still naked and his hands darted to cover himself up. He blushed deeply as Loki sat up and smirked at him.

"Good morning Thor." He said, turning his head slowly to face his brother and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Thor's eyebrow rose.

"Morning brother... Tony... I trust you two slept well."

Loki snorted and looped his arm around the blushing teen's shoulders.

"Oh I think we did more than 'well', wouldn't you say dear?" He kissed Tony on the cheek and continued to grin at him, clearly amused by the scene playing out before him. Tony grinned sheepishly at Thor and nodded.

"Uhh, yeah..." He turned to Jane and raised his eyebrow. "Would you stop staring please? It's making me a little uncomfortable."

Jane laughed but nodded and diverted her gaze elsewhere. "I had no idea of your _generous_ size Tony." She said innocently, which made them all laugh, except Tony who blushed further.

"Sh-shut up." He said as he grabbed the free towel Loki still held in his hands and secured it around his exposed privates.

"Well... I suppose congratulation is in order then." Thor said with a snort, Jane started to giggle as well and Loki just smirked knowingly.

"Thank you. We may leave now for I think we have some _unfinished business_ upstairs, wouldn't you agree," He leant up to Tony's ear and whispered in a low and husky voice, "_Anthony...?_"

Tony grinned then stood up and pulled Loki with him. He saluted to Thor and Jane before pulling Loki out if the room and back upstairs, not forgetting to grab his clothes bag on the way up.

As soon as they were upstairs, Tony dropped his towel and lay down on Loki's bed, seeing as he had dried naturally by now.

"Oh god, that was embarrassing!" He moaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. Loki smirked and dropped his towel also, walking over to his bed and climbing on top of his boyfriend.

Tony opened his eyes and lowered his hands to Loki's hips as said person lay flush against him with their faces mere inches apart. Tony was about to make a comment but it was cut off as Loki rolled his hips and their cocks brushed together, making them both moan at the friction.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something _more_ embarrassing hm?" Loki whispered against his lips before attaching them together in a passionate kiss and giving another roll of his hips.

Before they got dressed and went downstairs to face Thor and Jane again, they had another round and made sure that their cries of pleasure could be heard from the bottom floor.

* * *

_**Dark**__: I kinda stole a little bit from __**Bacon Lube**__ (an RP fic that I did with __**Doctor Maz**__), although it was my idea originally to have Tony chase Loki naked after a shower and it fitted here so I thought why not? ;) _

_So, only one more chapter to go :( I want to take this opportunity to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who had read this fic, reviewed it, followed or favourited it (and also because you all put up with my spelling and grammar mistakes... seriously, I still can't believe I didn't notice them all!)_

_ You have all been amazing! Seriously. Funny fact: this story took me about 3 weeks to write back in February (aside from these last 4 which were a quick add on)_

_ It's true! I wanted to get it done before revision started and I had limited time so I sped through it. So, for the last time, until the last chapter ;D _


	45. Chapter 44 and Epilogue

**Cryptic Hush - Chapter Forty Five -  
****Note: Last chapter O:  
**  
"And then Tony ran in and tackled Loki to the ground, _completely_ naked, then turned to see us and blushed with embarrassment." Jane finished saying as everyone around the table but Tony and Loki chuckled. Loki just rolled his eyes as Tony blushed, still embarrassed by the events.

"To my credit, I didn't know you two would be there. Loki said we had the whole house to ourselves."

"It was still a pretty hilarious moment friend." Thor said as he placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Why were you naked and chasing each other in the first place?" Betty asked, knowing the answer was obvious but wanting them to admit it in front of everyone.

"We were showering, and he stole my towel." Tony shrugged as if it were nothing.

"You were showing together?" Steve asked in an amazed tone.

"Oh we did a little more than shower, right _Anthony_?" Loki purred and placed his arm around Tony's shoulders as he winked then nodded.

"Oh my god!" Darcy said excitedly. "You guys _finally_ slept with each other!"

Although Tony and Loki said nothing, the way they glanced at each other gave it away.

"Oh my, you actually did!"

"How was it?" Natasha asked, not really afraid to ask questions that would embarrass them.

Tony smirked. "It was AMAZING!" Loki also smirked then smiled back as he felt his insides flip. 'So Tony thought I was amazing in bed... That's good. It's a shame I wasn't his first ever though.' Loki thought with a sad smile, thinking back to the time before they had met and Tony had been a notorious ladies man. He was bound to have slept with at least one of those girls right?

It wasn't something Loki wanted to ask because he was embarrassed that for him it _was_ his first time and he didn't want Tony thinking him inexperienced for never having done it before. So he never thought to tell Tony of it.

His train of thought was interrupted when Bruce turned to him then Tony and said,

"I don't know about you Loki, but wasn't this your first time ever Tony?" - Which made everyone simultaneously turn to Tony who blushed again.

"Seriously?!" Clint asked, his eyes wide with amazement.

"That was your first time _ever_?"

"Uh, I, er, well." Tony stuttered, blushing even harder now then giving Bruce a glare. "Why'd you tell 'em?"

Bruce held up his hands with his eyes wide in surprise. "Well, I didn't know if you had told anyone else. I thought it was knowledge that I'd throw out there."

One of Tony's eyebrows twitched I annoyance. "Still, it's not something you just randomly blurt out in front of said guy's friends _and_ boyfriend."

"Yeah, sorry man." Bruce said, shrinking away slightly until Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It's fine. Just don't reveal anything else I might've told you over the years, okay?"

Bruce nodded then they turned to the rest who were still in shock.

"Wow..." Clint chuckled, much to Tony's annoyance. "Who would have thought that until last weekend Tony Stark, notorious ladies man was actually a virgin."

"It would explain why he hadn't until Loki; maybe he was just gay all that time and didn't sleep with anyone because of it." Pepper mused and everyone nodded.

"Could we please stop talking about that now?" Tony huffed in an annoyed tone and folded his arms with a scowl on his features.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment until Thor broke it.

"So uh, that really was your first time?"

Tony gave him a peeved look and slowly nodded. "Yes." he said begrudgingly. God that was embarrassing for him, now Loki probably thought him to be inexperienced or something and maybe think that the weekend was nothing compared to the times he must've had...

"Oh that's good because it was Loki's too." Thor said which made every head turn to face Loki instead who was now blushing as well.

"Thor..." Loki growled, glaring at his brother as his face reddened. Tony did a double take at him then raised both of his eyebrows.

"Seriously?! It was yours too?"

Loki gritted his teeth then nodded, no longer seeing any reason to deny it.

"Wow... How come you didn't mention it to me?"

One of Loki's eyebrows rose. "I thought you had and that you would think me inexperienced..." he said, quieter than he'd planned.

Tony smiled, chuckling slightly too. "Really? I had the exact same thoughts."

Loki turned his head to smile back at Tony before lowering his head to place a kiss on his lips. They didn't take it further than a peck because of (1) school rules, and (2) because although they were both rebels at most of the rules, their friends had complained about it so they had all made a pact not to full on make out in front of each other at the diner table anymore.

They smiled again then returned to eating again, both happy until Clint spoke again.

"I bet Tony was the bottomer."

Tony stopped eating and raised his head to glare at Clint, who had a challenging look upon his face.

"Just because it's your secret wish, doesn't mean you have to justify it as mine." Tony said sarcastically, smirking when Clint's smug look faltered.

"Shut up Tony."

"You started it. And for you information, I topped." He put his arm around Loki whose blush deepened.

"Tony, I know you were trying to prove a point, but please do not give information out about our sex life." Loki said quietly which made Tony feel regretful.

"Sorry Lokes." he said, leaning his head on Loki's shoulder before turning back to the others. "Okay, change the topic please. You're getting no more."

There were a few groans which made Tony roll his eyes, but then the topic changed and it was forgotten.

**oOoOo**

As he stared out if the window, Tony's mind wandered of to its own land. He watched as a bird flew up onto the branch of a nearby tree then flew away again after a few hops and he sighed, tired from all the 'excitement' of revealing his past virginity at lunch. 'Seriously, why _did _Bruce tell them? Not like it matters though, at least it was Loki's too.' He thought as he continued to look out of the window, not bothering to listen to their English teacher.

He also thought about the first time he and Loki had met properly; Loki's first English in this school. He smirked as he remembered the way he had used his fainting as an excuse to skip English then remembered the assignment that had given Loki the opportunity to visit his house, and the two to become friends.

He didn't know how long he had been staring but when he felt the presence of Loki's hand on his thigh he jumped.

He snapped out of his dreamy trance to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend (who still sat next to him during this lesson as they hadn't changed the seating plan) and smirked.

"Shouldn't this wait until after class?" Tony whispered, not actually caring if he missed class itself but more the fact that he had already started to get a little excited from the dark haired teen's touch.

Loki smirked then slowly ran his hand further up Tony's body until it reached his crotch. Tony had a hard time trying to not gasp out loud as Loki rubbed his clothed dick gently and so subtly that no-one else seemed to notice. Thank god they sat right at the back.

"Loki..." Tony whispered harshly, giving his boyfriend a pleading look. "Later... I don't particularly want to 'jizz in my pants' during English. I promise you can touch me all you want when were out of here."

Loki smiled then started to nod but jumped (which actually they both did) and recoiled his hand extremely fast as the teacher spoke to them.

"Stark, Odinson, pay attention. You can flirt all you want out of lessons but right now you need to pay attention. Your GCSE's are coming up and-"

Tony drowned out the rest of the speech, giving a pissed look at all the students who were giggling. Even Natasha and Bruce smiled at them.

"Sorry Miss, we'll pay attention." Loki said quickly as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. The teacher merely rolled her eyes then carried on with the explanation. Tony and Loki both breathed a sigh of relief then smiled at each other. Loki went back to listening to her lecture, but Tony couldn't help but return to his thoughts before about how being in this lesson had actually brought the two closer to each other.

He smiled at Loki then took his hand under the table. Loki smiled too and gave Tony a squeeze as they sat there and both thought about how happy they had both made each other in the last school year. Both glad that their secrets were no longer encased in a cryptic hush, and that they had both finally found someone who could relate and who loved them.

* * *

_Dark: Okay, so NOW it's the end. I want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who read or favorited or followed or reviewing or all of the above (everyone is awesome ;D )_

_So... what stories can you expect from me next? Well, I have a FrostIron Mpreg currently in the works which is about 10ish chapters away from completion, so look out for that :)_

_Also myself and Doctor Maz have started a joint account to put our RP's so if you want to check that out it'd be awesome (the account is called __**Doctor Dark**__) _

_So... yeah... Byee! :)_


End file.
